455th Annual Quarter Quell
by Squintz
Summary: Keep updated on the Tributes competing in the Quell! Bet, sponsor, and cheer them on! T cause it's the Hunger Games.
1. District 1 Reaping

DISTRICT 1 REAPING

Beau Infernetti -

"_You're stupid, useless!" He screams, giving me a good swat to the cheek. I fall to my knees, grabbing the aching side of my face. I cough, spitting out some blood and a tooth... Ew... "You're not good enough... You never were... And you never will be!" He yells, taking the empty alcohol bottle and slamming it into my back. I feel the piercing pain as it shatters, sending shards into my back. _

I jolt up from bed, sweating, coughing, breathing heavily. I prop myself up on one elbow, glancing at the clock on my nightstand. It reads 5 A.M. _'That early?' _I think, tilting my head. I crack my knuckles, stretching my back out, then heaving myself off the side of my bed. A few rays of light peek through the blinds on my window. I stroll to the bathroom, turning on the water. I slip my fingers under the heated spray, smiling. _Warm water... So expensive... But, in the end... So worth it. _

I chuckle, then wait for the water to heat up more, staring at myself in the mirror. I give myself a run down, glancing over my features. Short, cropped, brown hair. Turquoise blue eyes, olive colored skin, and angled, sleek edges. The lightly speckled freckles that cover the space surrounding my nose and near my eyes. My thick jaw line that flexes whenever I please. As far as I'm concerned, the only minor flaw I see are my lips, which are barely big enough to complete my District 1 appeal.

I snap out of a daze, hearing my mom shout from the hall. "Beau! Stop wasting the warm water and save it for your sisters!"

I can sense her cupping her hands around her mouth, her thin brows knitted together. I shake my head, then strip off my tank top and my sweat pants and take a quick shower. I rough some shampoo through my hair, deciding to keep it rough and just brush it out weakly.

I emerge into a bathroom full of steam and humidity, forcing me to sweat. I wipe my face with the warm towel, drying myself off and then sliding into a pair of gray trousers and a light blue shirt, tucking it into my trousers. I sigh, glaring at myself in the mirror now. I look nothing like I should. Like I usually do.

I shake my head, roughing a comb through my hair and then tousling my hands through it, giving it a shaggy, thick looking nature. I then snatch up my token, clenching it in my hands. _'Today's the day, Silver.' _I think fondly of my friend, holding the amulet tight. I roll it over in my hands, examining the carefully chiseled features of the circular gem. It quickly changes colors from a plain white, to the color of blue. It's telling my I'm either excited, or I'm happy. I smile, tucking it safely in my pocket, then walking from my room into the kitchen.

Aura and Glitter, my two little sisters, are sitting at the table, scarfing down toasted bread and filling themselves with orange juice. Glitter is 12, and Aura trails behind her at 11, meaning Glitter attends her first _real_ Reaping this year. Not just to go and watch, but to be there... To try as hard as she can to cross her fingers in hopes of not being reaped.

I walk into the room, a proud, graceful stride holding me steady with tread. I give Glitter's messed up hair a noogie. "Morning, sparkles." I joke, pouring myself some orange juice and gulping it down from its glass.

She giggles. "Good morning, Beau."

Aura looks down at her eggs, stabbing one with a fork. She tilts her head, then looks up at me. I walk over and pat her shoulder.

"How's it going, Aura?" I ask. She looks down, then up, then down at her eggs again.

"Cold..." She says, standing and walking into the bathroom to change.

Glitter and I exchange glances, knowing it's just the normal aura of... Well, Aura. Ever since dad had left and our parents had divorced, our happy-go-lucky Aura had been replaced with a silent, broken, and rarely happy girl. I stare down at her eggs, then snatch them up with my bare hands, forcing them down my throat. I'm not hungry, but considering my size and appetite, I'll be hungry later if I don't eat now.

Glitter stares up at me, brushing her hair out with her little green brush. "Will I get chosen this year?" She asks.

_'As if I know, Glitter.'_ I sneer in my head, rolling my eyes.

"Glitter, if you are chosen, I got your back. I'm going into the Games. I'm going to prove Dad wrong." I say, scooping up a piece of butter and shoving it in my mouth with the toast I've just crammed down my windpipe.

She frowns. "Don't die." She says.

I growl, rage emerging in my chest, starting as a low hum. Did I mention I have a bad temper? Once something gets me started, you can't put out the fire that runs through me. It's worse than you think, too. Simple things set me off like a wildfire through District 11's grain crops during a dry season. I finish chewing, then shake my head.

"I won't die. What, you think I've trained all my life for death?" I'm probably yelling now, I just can't hear myself over the roar of my heartbeat in my ears.

Glitter turns away, resuming to brushing her hair. I frown.

"I'm going to go." I announce, turning and storming from the house.

I slam the door loudly, making sure my mother and my sisters know how angry I am, then set off towards the Square. I cut many boys in the line, letting the Peacekeeper jab my finger, scan the blood, then usher me away. I scoot in the front of the mass of boys, making sure I'm noticed. I hold my muscular, brawny self tall and proud, showing myself off to the woman who walks on stage.

I don't know how, but I never catch her name. She does everything backwards though. She introduces herself, she talks about the Quell, and then, she shows the video. Afterward, she calls the boys first.

"Kliff Celvin." She announces.

Faces in the crowd turn to Kliff, a tall, thin boy with short black hair. It's slicked back, and his face his decorated with an array of dark, dark freckles. He also has part of his left eyebrow shaved off. I've seen him before. A trouble maker around District 1.

I raise my hand, jogging out in the empty space that divides the colony of girls and boys.

"I volunteer!" I say strongly, making sure I'm loud enough. "I volunteer!" I repeat, climbing the stairs and standing next to the woman.

She claps and smiles. "What's your name, sir?" She asks, her bright pink gloves handing me the microphone.

"My name is Beau Infernetti." I announce, letting a broad smile cross my face. _'I'm 17 years old, and I'm going to win the 455__th__ Annual Quarter Quell.' _I think, mentally finishing my actual sentence.

Wendi Hocking -

I awake to the sound of my mom clapping and calling my name from down the hallway. "Wendi! Up and at 'em! Let's go! Get up! Reaping day!" She yells, swinging open my door.

I roll out of bed, frowning. I hate when she wakes me like this... Annoying much? I'm already sure she's woken up my older sister Saffron and my younger sister Sandria. I sure do wish Arrian was still around... So I didn't have to live in Saffron's shadow all the time... Or feel left out... Or be woken up so early.

I walk to the kitchen slowly, shuffling my feet. "I hate the morning." I whine to my mother, who impatiently stands in the hall.

"If one of you is going to win this goddamn Quell, you have to get up!" She orders me, pointing to Saffron, Sandria, then me.

Oh yeah. I forgot. It's a Quell. And they messed up the rules, saying anyone of _any_ age could be reaped... I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." I snarl, moving her aside as I walk over to the table, sitting next to Sandria.

Sandria is basically the only one in the family that I can be sane around. Other times, I'm screaming back and forth with Saffron, or arguing with my mother, Elena. My mother desperately wants a Victor in the family, considering the fact we watched Arrian die last year at the hands of a District 8 Tribute. My father was no help... Always agreeing with what she said, never standing up for us or even himself.

Speak of the devil. I watch my father slowly walk into the room, feeling the tenseness set in on the room like the weight of an elephant sitting on an ant. I shovel a few pieces of scrambled eggs into my mouth, then wash the taste down with some milk. I then stand up from my chair, wiping my mouth. I can't be in the silence anymore. Especially around all the people left in my life who completely obliterate my need to be nice.

I frown. "I'm done, thanks." I say, walking from the room.

I then take a trip to my bedroom, gathering my Reaping outfit from the dresser. A white shirt and a gray skirt. I tuck the shirt tail under the skirt, surveying myself in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair, decorated ever-so-perfectly with natural streaks of brownish-blonde. My small, pale green eyes, tipped off with delicate lashes. And my smallish, pointed nose. I don't even want to start on my mouth, which is too big for my tiny features. This is only _part _of the reason I hate my older sister, Saffron. She's gorgeous, inheriting all the good lucks from my mother, who was like a mirror image of Saffron, but with lighter hair.

I turn to the side, looking at my figure. I'm skinny, finished off with a touch of pink to my pale skin. Despite the blessing of living in the luxury of District 1, I barely eat. Explaining why you can easily see almost every bone in my body. My arms, for example, are scraggly and thin. Another downside: This reduces the strength in most of my muscle, defining reason of my slow running abilities. Which wouldn't be so fun if, in fact, I was running from a Tribute...

I shake my head, deciding I can't wither another minute of self-judging. I get enough of that from my family. Especially my mom. I can still sense the tension from the kitchen, seeping under the space between the floor and my door as I fix up my hair with a white ribbon, securing it in a nice, neat ponytail. I smile, trying to picture myself surrounded by riches, food, and luxury. But mostly, friends. I frown. Friends. The one thing I didn't have in this world. Besides happiness. I remove the thought from my mind, shaking it out my ear.

I look down at my shoes, dusting off their white surfaces with my nimble, thin, fingers. I sit down on the edge of my bed, closing my eyes.

"Hey Arrian." I whisper.

"It's me, Wendi. I know I haven't talked to you in a while... But, forgive me. And please, let me volunteer before Saff this year, just this once, do me a favor that will please Mom and Dad." I murmur quietly, praying no one can hear me.

"Just..." I trail off, hearing footsteps in the hallway. I stop, going silent, then untensing myself as the footsteps disappear. I close my eyes again, re-starting my conversation with Arrian. "Just... Give them something to be proud of. Something so imperfect, it's perfect." I whisper, hoping this will actually work.

But I have faith in Arrian, that he will make this happen. Because he was the only person in the family I ever truly loved. Someone who could make me smile, laugh, appreciate things for once. I have never really displayed hope to my family. I've never actually displayed _feeling _to my family. But they know things...

They know I have no friends. That I wing it by myself most days. That I'm usually alone. I sigh, looking down.

"Give them... Me." I say aloud, not caring how loud I speak, as of this moment.

"Let them be proud of me..." I'm whispering again, now beginning to care.

"Let Mom be proud... Let me avenge your death." I plead, then open my eyes again.

I walk from my room, leading Sandria, my mother, my father, and Saffron from the house after me, as I leave for the Square. I shudder as a Peacekeeper takes my blood, pressing my finger to a thick sheet of paper, then telling me to move on. I take my place in the middle of the girls' side, as far from Saffron as possible. At least I can _deal_ with Sandria.

I watch with caution, the woman, I think she says her name is Emerald, who explains the Quell's rules, and how they've already picked a District to offer up, in Tribute, _four_ Tributes, instead of two. I shake my head. _'Wow. The Capitol is really trying to make these Games... Interesting, nowadays.' _I think, blinking hard as the boy named Beau Infernetti volunteers for Kliff. I've seen Beau around school.

He's handsome, for a guy from District 1, that's normal, but he's okay. I've seen him with friends around, guessing he's sociable. But I've seen him train before, at the Academy. He's quite the tempered freak. I shake away the thought, listening carefully as Emerald walks to the girls' bowl, carefully picking out the slip of her choice.

She coughs, clears her throat. "Sandria Hocking." She says as clear as the night sky.

I blink hard, then walk into the isle, beating Saffron to it. "I volunteer." I announce, walking up on stage with a blank look.

I originally wanted to make them fear me in the beginning, but things in the Capitol would hopefully go differently. I smile to myself, then shake hands with Beau, and look up as they lead us both into the Justice Building.

"Thanks, Arrian. For giving me something to live for." I whisper, pressing three fingers to my lips, then reaching them out to the sky.

At least I still have some feel left... But only because of Arrian. Because he gave me something to be worth... Being a Career, was my worth. And I would prove my worth, by killing off every District 8 Tribute in the Quell. Yes, this would be an interesting year. I smirked, then let the doors of the Justice Building swing shut behind me.


	2. District 2 Reaping

**Okay, time to get crackin' on District 2. This is the lucky District sending in four Tributes, so be prepared! And know you should probably SYOT another Tribute. The maximum number of Tributes you can submit is 3. And one mentor. That's it. Please Review! Thanks! ~Squintz**

_DISTRICT 2 REAPING_

**Amita Talia Mullur**-

I wake up early, sitting up in bed. It's dark in my room, and the house is quiet. I glance at the clock on the wall, noticing it's 8 A.M. _'8? Already?' _I think, jumping out of bed and whipping the door open. I rush to Rose and Talia's room, quietly opening the door. The night-light plugged into the wall socket glows lightly, flickering a few times. I tip-toe over, sitting on the edge of Rose's little bed. She rolls over, her eyes wide and alert. I smile, running two fingers through a couple loose strands of her hair.

"Good morning, flower." I smile, kissing her nose.

She smiles, giggling, and holding my hand. "Mommy... I don't want you to be chosen." She says quietly, tugging on my wrist.

I frown. "I won't." I say quietly, trying to reassure her.

For a two year old, Rose is smart. And she remembers things. Only days ago District 2 was announced the District having to offer up two extra Tributes. And the Tributes of this Quell could be any age. Any age at all. Talia stirs in the corner, sitting up. I lift up Rose, cradling her in my arms, then walking over to Talia's bed, and sitting next to her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I chuckle, pressing a finger to her nose. She giggles, then sits up.

"We have to get ready, girls." I inform them, letting Talia stand up and grab my shoulder.

She holds on, and I walk into the kitchen, sitting them down in two high-chairs, then walking towards the cabinets to find them something to eat. I pull out a loaf of sliced bread, beginning to grill a few pieces. I sigh, pushing my hands in the back pockets of my sweat pants.

"Guess it's toast for breakfast." Rose swats her hands on the tray of her chair, yelling for food.

I laugh. "It's almost done, love, don't worry." I assure her, pulling off a piece and spreading some butter across it.

I walk over, placing two pieces of toast on each of their trays, then walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out two little cups of apple juice, handing it to them. They drink thirstily, and I sit down at the table, watching them take in the food. I feel bad, knowing I have no job... I can't find anyone to watch the two, ever, and I can't leave them home alone. Ever since my parents were killed, no one's been here to watch them. Ever since I left my former District.

I eat a few pieces for myself, lightly indulging in a bit of food. Just not too much... I don't want to be puking my guts up at the Reaping if my girls are chosen... It's sick how they're putting in the names of little tiny children. 12 year old children were one thing. 2 year olds and such were another... Rose and Talia finish quickly, scarfing down the food. I then take them to their room, rummaging through their dresser to try and make up a form of a Reaping outfit.

I manage to put together two little Reaping outfits. Two gray skirts, and two white shirts. I tie the shirts' ends into tails, tucking them under the skirt to make sure they stay. Talia looks herself over in front of the mirror, placing her hands on her hips. She's a smaller image of me. Wavy, dark brown hair that falls down to her shoulder blades, and chocolate colored eyes. She nods.

"I look good enough." She decides with a bit of sass. My little Talia. Sweet, but arrogant when she wanted to be... Career material...

I shudder at the thought, shaking it away. I sit both girls up on the bed, then slip on some white shoes, tying the laces tight. Rose kicks her feet, swinging them around.

"Mommy, why do we have to dress fancy?" She asks, tilting her head at me.

"Because the Capitol is full of as-" I cut myself off, using the preferred 'mommy language', "The Capitol is full of meanie heads..." I say instead, ruffling her skirt at the ends.

She giggles, shaking her head. "I don't like the Capitol, Mommy." I press my finger to her lips.

"Shh. We can't say these things there, here, or anywhere else, or we'll be in trouble..." I warn her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, then letting them play while I go change.

I dress myself in a not-too-shabby outfit. It's a replica of the girls' outfits. A shorter white skirt, finished off with white shoes, and a blue shirt. I tie the shirt's end so it hugs my thin, tall body, then tuck it behind the skirt. I then pick up the girls, and walk from the house, locking the door behind me. I hold each on either hip, and stroll over to the Square. The Peacekeepers jab our fingers, making Rose cry, but not even bothering Talia. She just shrugs, then wipes her bloody finger on her skirt, leaving a read streak down the side. I chuckle. My _sassy_ little Talia.

Rose, however, buries her head in my shoulder, then cries herself back to sleep. I wake her up, then carry us into the crowd, blending with all the girls about my age. 20 to 28 year olds. I happen to be in the middle, 24. The twins pay close attention as I set them down, each gripping my hand. Rose's black hair is somehow a tangled mess, even though I brushed it out earlier. And her usually green eyes are now blotched with red from crying. I squeeze her tiny hand, looking down at her with a sweet smile. She smiles back, pressing her little head against my wrist.

Then, our District representative, Belle Fink, strides across the stage, beginning to tap the microphone with her yellow gloves. "Welcome! Welcome everyone!"

The hushed chatter of the crowd disappears when she begins talking. I stare at the rather larger bowls, running my eyes across their increased size. There must be about a million names in there...

"Future Tributes, Future Volunteers!" She smiles, then starts the Capitol video that defines the Hunger Games, explaining in little detail how it came to be.

I can see Belle mouthing the words, her eyes closed. _'Sick...'_ I think, shaking my head. Talia's grip on my hand tightens as the video ends, and Belle begins to speak again.

"Now, as we always do it, here in District 2, ladies first." She announces, strolling casually over to the bowl, as if she does this every day.

Wait. She practically does. I roll my eyes, then fixate them on Belle. She sticks her hand in the bowl, hovering it in circles around all the names, then snatches one up. She walks back to the microphone, carefully removing the black tape from the little white slip, and unfolding it. She clears her throat. My heart stops.

"Amita Mullur." She says, a dumb smile plastered to her face.

**Zalex Keynes- **

I finish pressing weights early, setting the 120 pound dumbbell on it's resting stakes, then run out of the basement and into the bathroom to shower. I turn on the shower, letting hot water run from the nozzle, then remove my silver bracelet. It had a small metal plate, with words carved into it roughly. It read: "Bestie Big Brother, Kalee". It had a tiny, edgily chiseled heart behind her name. I closed my hand around it, pressing it to my chest. The best gift I'd ever received after she died. It was meant for my birthday, but Kalee died beforehand. So my mother gave it to me, for safe keeping.

I smiled in remembrance of my sister, who sadly died from a snake bite. We were out playing in the dirt, when I got thirsty. She kindly offered to get me a drink, then ran home. It was only two blocks away, but she was taking an awfully long time. I got up, brushing my dirty hands on my filthy trousers, then venturing down the street after her. I arrived to see her lying on the ground, a snake coiled up beside her, hissing something fierce. I screamed, then grabbed my shovel and beat the evil thing to death. I picked up my sister, her face swollen, rushing her back to the house. I screamed for help while I ran, but no one really payed attention.

She died in my arms when I had just reached the porch, her blue eyes still looking up at me.

I got in the shower, finally, washed my hair, and then got out, drying it quickly. I decided to let it stay roughed and tangled to give myself a bad edge for the Reaping. Appearance was everything to the Capitol. I examined my muscles in the mirror, flexing. It turned my upper torso, making my abs move around. I laughed, shaking my head. My ash colored hair occasionally flopping in front of my honey-colored eyes. I walk from the bathroom, drying my damp face.

I'm dressed in a simple outfit for Reaping day. A white shirt, some gray slacks. The outfit doesn't speak to me, so I pull the shirt from its place, tucked under the pants, then let it hang out. I'd always dared to be different. Most people in District 2 noticed. Others didn't mind. I chuckled as I saw my mother cooking me a nice breakfast. Some toast, some eggs, and some wild-berry juice. I sit down at the table, drinking from a glass full of the juice.

"Morning, Mom." I smile, watching her finish up the eggs, slide them onto a plate, and set the plate in front of me. She kisses the top of my head, as she always did, treating me like I was still young.

"Good morning, Zalex. How are you feeling today?" She asks, ruffling my hair with her gentle hands. "

I'm feeling fine. How about yourself?" I ask, smiling at her with my little boy face as she sits across from me at the table, eating up a few scrambled eggs.

"I'm good, I'm good." She echoes herself, taking a sip from her mug that's filled with black coffee. We had more privileges than most people in District 2, and could indulge in things most couldn't, since my dad was away from home, working for the Capitol as a Peacekeeper.

I reached my hand across the table, patting her arm, and standing up.

"It'll all be over soon." I say, assuring her. She seems happy, but I can sense she's thinking about the Reaping... She nods, holding my hand.

"I sure hope so. At least we get to see your father, next week." She smiles, trying to assure me that things will be okay when the Reaping is over.

We finish our breakfast quietly, then I gladly take the plates and wash them, cleaning them off, and drying them. I place each carefully in their cabinets, then put the juice back in the refrigerator. My mother smiles, opening the door to lead me to the Square. As I walk, girls wave, whistle, giggle, point. I ignore them, beginning to think. I can't wait to see what kinds of Tributes District 2 will drag in this year... It's always been interesting.

The rules of the Quell are odd this year. District 2 is now offering up 4 Tributes instead of 2. And they can be any age... We get our fingers pricked by a Peacekeeper woman, jabbed onto the paper, then swept away to the crowd. My mother files in with the other women on the right side, while I blend with the guys my age on the left.

Belle Fink announces the girl- I mean- The woman's name, who walks up on stage numbly. Her eyes are widened, and a Peacekeeper drags her two, screaming twin girls away from her. I shudder. The Capitol is sick. The smaller of the two, I hear the woman call her Rose, trying to tell her it's going to be okay, won't stop kicking and screaming and trying to escape.

I frown. The woman's name is Amita Mullur, she's tall, and she's around the age of 20 by the looks of it. Her face is twisted into an unthinkable mortified expression. I tuck my hands in my pockets as Belle Fink introduces her, then walks to the other bowl. It's larger than usual, and chock-full of names. She plunges her hand in, then pulls it out quickly, unfolding the slip. She licks her lips, clears her throat, brushes her skirts with one hand, then says the name.

"Zalex Keynes!" She announces, her voice high and obnoxious with it's accent.

**Faren Brown- **

I pull my arm back, then extend it forward as fast as I can, flinging it right into the head of the dummy. I smile, my lips creasing up into a confident grin. I've finally mastered spear throwing at 100%. Coyote walks in, my private Trainer.

"Better hurry up, Spear boy. I think it's getting late." The old Victor laughs, brushing aside his coyote-blonde hair from his eyes.

His golden brown eyes look up at the clock, then back at me. I blink hard, then slam my palm into my forehead.

"Crap! I forgot!" The Reaping. He chuckles as he watches me tuck my spear in my bag, then thank him, hand him some cash, and dart out the door.

I run for a simple 3 blocks, then swing open the door of my house.

"DAD!" I yell, already battling my shirt off so I can hop in the shower as fast as possible.

"I'M GETTING IN THE SHOWER, THEN LEAVING!" I call to him from the hall, locking the bathroom door, then jumping into the shower. I turn on the water, yelping at how freezing it is.

"Damn thing!" I snarl at the shower nozzle, picking up my razor and flinging it at the nozzle. It squeaks, then the razor falls to the floor, landing with a quiet 'thunk'. I pick it up, setting it on a small rack, then washing my hair out.

My short, brown hair seems to get longer when it's wet. It falls in front of my bright green eyes while I battle some shampoo out of it. I curse under my breath as water blurs my vision, then wash my hands under the stream of water, moving my hair aside. My temper still attempting to cool down. I finally wash the remains of shampoo away, then wash out the rough texture with the conditioner that smells like strawberries, and turn off the shower head.

I step from the shower, surrounded by steam. I swat my hand through the humid air, wrapping myself in a towel, and venturing from the bathroom into my room. I put together a weak, but decent outfit for the Reaping. A pair of long, charcoal colored trousers and a blue shirt. I tuck it in, prepping myself to look nice for my girlfriend, Faith.

I then grab my blue wristband that my father had given to me. It read: "Faren and Oliver" across the soft, elastic surface. Oliver was my father, still acting like a child at the ripe age of 41 years. We're close, even though he's gone most days with his job as a military supervisor for the Peacekeepers. Ever since my mother died, my father had practically devoted his life to keeping me sane. He paid for my training by providing me with money each day.

I exit my room, pulling an orange from the fridge and peeling the skins off. I tear off some pieces, eating it quickly. My father comes out in an outfit similar to mine, just with white trousers. I toss him half the orange, then stroll out the door. I turn over my shoulder and call back to my father.

"See you there, Dad!"

I know he still has to prep himself some more, like brush out his hair, make it slicked back. I almost punch myself in the face. _'I forgot to brush my hair...' _I think, shaking my head. I arrive at Faith's house, and she fixes up my hair, smiling at me.

"There. I fixed it." She laughs, kissing my nose. I chuckle, shaking my head.

Faith is my gorgeous girl. Her long, blonde hair falls down to her waist. And she has big, beautiful brown eyes. I hug her, then walk to the Square of District 2 with Faith on my arm. When we arrive, we instantly have to seperate, blending with opposite crowds.

The Tributes so far, are a boy and a woman. A 24 year old named Amita Mullur, and an 18 year old boy named Zalex Keynes. Belle Fink decides she'll pick another boy's name, since she's already there. She pulls out a slip of paper, then unfolds it, and reads it out loud.

"Tobias Ronasio!" She announces. _Crap! _Tobias is my best friend! Even though he has a big-headed ego and is a total jerk sometimes, me and him are good friends.

I jump out into the isle, and smile.

"I volunteer!" I announce loudly, making sure all can hear.

All the girls turn to face me, as well as the boys. Some girls smile, point, and whisper to their friends. I ignore them. I know they think I'm handsome. Most girls do... But whatever. I walk up on stage, Belle smiling stupidly at me.

"What's your name, young man?" She asks, an artificial smile plastered to her face.

"My name is Faren Brown. I'm 17 years old." I announce in the microphone, receiving whoops and applause from the uneasy crowd of District 2.

They always cheered when guys like me, tall, brawny, and stocky, volunteered for the District. We usually had good chances. But I knew mine were better. And we had one more Tribute to submit, so the Career alliance would be more powerful than ever!

**Piper Tru-**

I sigh as I roll out of bed, slamming my hand on my alarm clock. I walk downstairs, rubbing my eyes. I then raid the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and opening it up, pressing it to my lips and drinking some of the cold milk. I close the lid, then place it back in the fridge, walking over to my cabinet. I pull out some bread, eating it raw, the way I like.

When I finish, I stroll over to the bathroom, whistling a low, long tune. I make up the notes, stopping my whistling as I swing the bathroom door open, grabbing my outfit for today from the counter. I dress myself, then examine myself in the mirror. Big, blue eyes with long, valiant lashes. A small, button nose decorated with an array of lighter black freckles. Soft, yet sleek features and edges to my cheeks and chin. My small, thin lips.

I have black hair that cascades down to the edges of my shoulder blades, stopping there, continuing no further. I brush my hair out, pulling it into a ponytail, then running out into the Square.

I blend in with the crowd, avoiding the jab on my finger. Then, Belle Fink announces the Tributes. Each boy is pretty hot, but too young for me... I'm 19. I could do better, anyway. I snicker, then roll my eyes, listening to Belle. She forces her hand into the bowl, choosing an individual slip. She peels off the tape, brushes a strand of curly, white hair from her eyes, then announces the name.

"Ina Prier." All the faces turn to a girl in the crowd. She's got pale skin, and her hair is bright red. She looks down at her shoes, then around to all of us. The poor thing stands there numbly. Imbecile.

Finally, I've had enough. I've been dying to show the Arena and all of Panem my skill since I was 10, now was the time. The _perfect_ time... I walk out in the isle, pushing smaller girls aside.

"I volunteer as Tribute." I say bluntly, patting the girl's shoulder, then walking down the empty space.

She stares at me, dumbfounded. Like she cannot believe in her right mind I've just volunteered. She presses her three fingers to her lips, then out to me. I just roll my eyes, climb the steps, and shake hands with each Tribute. I have yet to make some pretty amazing allies...

**Yus, I know. I got SUPER lazy with this last Tribute. But, hey! She's _my_****Tribute, so I can ruin her life :D Thanks for reading this chapter, it's epically long. Took me all day to write. Now I have to go ice my hands xD Anyway, favorite, review, and subscribe :D Thanks again! Can't thank you guys enough! ~Squintz**


	3. District 3 Reaping

**Okay, District 3 here we go! Get ready for some 3ness... xD Sorry updates have been a bit slow :D **

_DISTRICT 3 REAPING_

**Elly Marcello-**

My mother claps her hands in the doorway, saying my name over and over. Sometimes, I swear she's a child...

"C'mon, Elly! Time to get up. We're going to be late for the Reaping." She says, finally walking over and shaking me.

"Wake up!" She orders, rolling me over.

I groan, tumbling over the edge of the bed. I hit the floor with a loud _thump! _I look up at her, my brows knitted.

"Mom... C'mon... I just want to sleep... What's the point, anyway? I won't get chosen... I never do..." I mutter, standing up. I rub my back, squinting as she draws the shades.

"Ugh..." I growl, attempting to lie back in bed.

She grabs me by the arm, swinging me up. "Tsk, tsk. Don't try and disobey mommy." She laughs, kissing my forehead.

"Now go take a shower, and I'll make you some eggs and orange juice." She chuckles, giving me a nudge towards the door.

I reluctantly walk down the hall, grabbing a towel from the closet and closing the door behind me. While I'm waiting for the water to kick on the heat, I examine myself in the mirror, trying to plan what to wear, and what to do with my hair.

I have short, curly brown hair, that falls to about shoulder length. I have eyes with the power to melt people with just one bat of my lashes. They're deep ocean blue, and they sparkle like the sun on water in the light. I was short, standing at 5 foot 5. And I had a nice smile. All my teeth were straight, and I was glad for that luxury. Most people in the Districts could barely afford a tooth brush...

I threw my towel aside, stepping into the shower and washing out my hair. I made sure it smelled nice, like strawberries, then got out of the shower, drying out my hair and brushing out the knots. It came out perfectly curly, just the way I liked it, and then put on some light make-up. Black eyeliner, for the Reaping. The only time I was really _allowed_ to wear it. I pulled my outfit from the drawer, dressing myself in a white shirt and a blue skirt.

I walked from the hall, tucking the tail of my shirt in, and then picking up my pair of little white shoes. I slip on the shoes, then proceed to the table, sitting next to my mother. She smiles at me, then hands me a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. I chug down the juice, then finish off 4 eggs. My mother takes the plate, then washes it, setting it down in the cabinet above the sink.

"Nervous, Elly?" She asks, coming up behind me and beginning to twine her fingers through my hair. I shrug.

"It won't be me, Mom. It never is." I assure her, turning over my shoulder and smiling at her.

She nods. "Okay, I guess you're right. But that doesn't excuse me from being concerned..." She says quietly, kissing the top of my head, then scooting aside.

"Ready to go?" Mom asks, her voice soft, but sad. I nod in response, not wanting to say anything and mess things up even more than I could...

We walk down to the Square in silence, passing other potential Tributes on the streets, paying side-glances. You can taste the tension in the air when you pass, and then it all comes crashing down around you once the Square comes into view. It surrounds you... The Peacekeeper lady jabs my finger, snatching it up roughly and stabbing it carelessly. I huff, chills running down my spine as the pain begins to make the tip of my index finger throb.

I brush it on my arm, leaving a light, crimson red streak, then blend into the crowd of girls at age 13. Like the rest of the short girls, I stand in the middle. The taller girls in back. Even at 13 some girls in District 3 are taller than most 14 year old girls. Vixus Twixt strides on stage, his head held high.

"Welcome, Future Tributes. Parents. And others." He smiles, brushing his arms along the sleeves of his black tuxedo.

He begins on explaining the Games, droning on and on and on. It seems like it will _never _end. And then, it does. He finally shuts up, and dives his hand into the bowl, picking out a name. He unfolds the sheet of paper, pursing his lips. He taps the microphone, then announces aloud for all of District 3 to hear.

"Your female Tribute this year, is a young lady named Elly Marcello." He says carelessly.

"Where are you, dear? Come up!" He claps, watching me get pushed out into the isle by another girl. Good to know I'm going down the same road as my father, who was killed in the Games the year my mother was expecting me. I frown, then walk on stage. But, at least I could care less...

**Discus Conner- **

I receive a rude awakening from my cat, Olive. He glances at me, licking my nose with his sandpaper tongue. I laugh, picking him up and petting his fluffy back. He purrs, slinking from my grasp and laying himself behind my neck. I laugh, getting out of bed with a cat around my neck. I nudge my stepbrother, Volt, trying to wake him. Even though he and I don't get along, every morning, he insists on my waking him. Olive jumps from around my neck, sitting on Volt's stomach. He lets out a soft 'mew'. I tilt my head as Volt sits up, shoving Olive off.

"Why'd you wake me with the cat?" He asks, yawning and rubbing his eyes, their dark brown hue beginning to fade as his pupils take up most of his eyes, coming into focus.

His black hair, which is usually well done, is a tangled mess. His dark skin suiting it's color perfectly. I frown.

"What's wrong with Olive?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing, I guess..." He rolls his eyes, standing up and extending his arms out to his sides. He yawns again, then strolls from the room, scratching his shoulder.

I sigh, picking Olive off the bed and carrying him out with me as I go to the kitchen. I set him down on the couch, letting him explore by himself for a bit. For him, he always has something to explore. I pull a chair backwards at the table, sitting on the seat of it and crossing my arms over the back. My father, Beta, is preparing us a breakfast. He makes some toast, slabbing it with jam for me, and butter for Volt. He brings us our plates, humming a dainty tune as he sashays back to the kitchen.

I tilt my head, giving a weak laugh, unlike Volt, who laughs uncontrollably. I always knew I was missing out on humor... My mother and I lacked this part of a disposition. Humor. I sigh, looking down. Volt, with his extreme ADD, continues to laugh and snort. He attempts to take a sip of milk, but it spews from his nose. I scrunch up my face in disgust, staring at all the mess in front of me. I blink hard, then stare at him. The room falls silent, and he stares back at me. His soft, rounded cheeks curve up with his grin as he busts out in a fit of laughter. I scoot back, taking my plate to the counter and finishing up my toast with jam. I drink down some apple juice, then venture off into my room. I pull out my traditional Reaping outfit.

A pair of beige slacks, a pair of black slip on shoes, and a plain white shirt. My stepbrother wore the same outfit, and my father. Our whole family was pretty organized. Except for my stepmother, who did as she pleased. She always wore opposite of what we wore on Reaping days. But not today. Not during the Quell. She actually matched us.

I stare at myself in the mirror, making sure I look prepped enough. My ashen skin went well with the outfit, making it blend perfectly with my shape. Tall and thin. I examine my jet-black hair, running my fingers through it to fix it into it's natural form, swept and messy. I then ditch the idea, and rough my entire palm through it, making it look better. I smile, my dark brown eyes lighting up, even in the low light of my room. My thick, straight eyebrows lift as my reflection returns the grin. I shrug nonchalantly, then give myself one more once over. My short, angular nose. My small, full lips. A bit different for a male, but well-suited for me.

I had the head shape of my mother. A heart sort of shape, including all my features. My thinner nose, my almond shape eyes, and my lips. I can't help running myself over a few more times. I actually look decent this year. Peaking. I've become more handsome, and I reached a height of 6'1". Good for a boy from District 3.

I turn around, seeing Olive jumping around on the shelves in my room, mewing carelessly. I chuckle, scooping him up and setting him on the ground.

"You keep your feet on the ground, little buddy." I say, petting his head, behind his ears, then stroll from the room.

I exit the hallway, passing a rambling Volt. He's talking to my stepmother, Ammeter. Even at the age of 45, she was decently pretty. I didn't mind her presence, because we barely spoke. She was nice, but a bit strict. Well, with me, at least. Volt, her untrustworthy, hyperactive, and flirtatious trouble making son, had the longest leash of the two of us. Only because she was his true, blood son.

I continued to walk, passing my father on the porch, climbing down the stairs. He nods at me.

"Where you goin', Discus?" He calls, tilting his head in a common nature.

He has his cat, Ember, sitting at his foot, carelessly licking her fore paw. I push my head in the direction of the Square.

"As if you don't know, Dad. The Reaping of course." I laugh, beckoning him to come along. He generously accepts, trailing behind me after he pulls himself from his chair.

My dad, who looks not-so-kind, is actually the nicest guy I know. His high cheekbones and his ashen pale complexion tip you off that he may be full of himself, like most men who have sleek features. But, he's nowhere near that state. He's extremely kind. He's still handsome for his age of 50, but not nearly as much as he was as a teenager. Trust me. I've seen pictures.

We stroll in silence, my father looking down at his shoes. I stare out into the Square, blinking hard as the sun comes into focus just above the peak of the District 3 Justice Building. We walk into the lines, sun still beating down on us. Volt appears shortly after us with his mother, standing a few people behind us. I sigh, turning away as the woman pricks my finger, then shoos me away. I blend in with the teenage crowd, standing a bit towards the front.

Our District Representative, Vixus Twixt, walks on stage, continuing on about something no one really cares about, then calling up a young girl of 13 years on stage. Her name is Elly Marcello. I'd seen her around District 3 before, I'd just never really payed her any mind like I did to all the other girls I ran in to. Love didn't really interest me. And marriage had no appeal to me either. What was the point of happiness if you lived in Panem? I can't recall anything...

I'm so drowned in my thoughts, that I don't even hear Vixus. I snap into reality, seeing everyone looking at me. I blink hard, looking at the circle of boys staring at me. I run my eyes around the entire circle.

"Uh... What?" I ask. Vixus lets out a hearty, fake laugh.

"Come up, Discus. You're District 3's Tribute in the 455th Annual Quarter Quell!" He smiles, pulling his fingers back to gesture me up.

I walk from the line, my feet feeling like iron blocks. My back is stiffened, and my neck. I look around, awaiting a volunteer that will never come. Then I find myself standing on front of the stage, right beside Vixus. He smiles, telling Elly and I to shake hands. We numbly stare at each-other, slowly extending a hand out to one another. We shake hands slowly, then are shoved into the Justice Building, the doors slamming behind us. Chills run up my spine. My biggest fear, that had gone away, left only a twinge. And that twinge felt like it had just ignited like wildfire through my veins... I was going to be in the Hunger Games...


	4. District 4 Reaping

**Hey guys! Squintz here! Just updating the Quell once again :) I have a feeling this SYOT is going to _last_! Anyway, I only have FOUR spots left. District 9 needs both, District 11 needs a male, along with 12 and 8. **

_DISTRICT 4 REAPING _

**Holly Roads- **

Lillie jumps on the edge of my bed, yelling my name and stomping on my legs every once in a while. I groan, then pull the pillow out from under my head, flinging it at Lillie. She tumbles backwards, landing on the floor. I laugh, sitting up.

"Didn't Mom always tell us to keep our feet on the ground?" I ask, tilting my head at her as I crawl over to the edge of the bed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Lillie rolls her eyes, standing and fixing her hair.

She's already dressed in her Reaping outfit. Her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, a bit damp from her shower. I can almost guarantee she was training with our father.

Lillie is my younger sister. She's like my clone, but without my red hair... Her hazel eyes give off a sweet vibe, like my mother. My mother died when she was giving birth to Lillie. Lillie reminds us all so much of her, and her having the ability to calm my father when he's mad. In other words, Lillie is similar to me, but she's extremely sweet.

Just then, Chace waltzes into the room. His hands are tucked in the pockets of his blue Reaping trousers. He whistles nonchalantly, leaning against the door frame.

"Okay girls. Red head, Lillie, get into the kitchen. Dad made breakfast. And... Red head..." Chace nods his head at me, a playful smirk creasing into his lips.

"Do something with..." He gestures to me, his arms opening, "All that." He laughs, walking over and giving me a noogie.

"Just teasing. You know I love you, little sis." He assures me, picking up Lillie and carrying her to the kitchen.

I sweep the sheets off my legs, then spring from my bed. I walk from my room, passing the kitchen, and arriving at the bathroom. I scoop my Reaping outfit from the cabinet above the sink, where my family kept all their special occasion outfits. It was a simple outfit, matching District 4. A blue skirt, a blue shirt. It matched District 4's fishing, blue. The color of water of course.

Now, to do something with my hair and make-up. My curly red hair cascades down to my waist, taking me a while to brush it out. I brush out the tangles, making sure to keep the curls. I trot from the bathroom, picking up my Reaping shoes that are carefully set in the hallway. I walk into the kitchen, pulling out a chair, sitting down, and slipping the shoes on. They're soft, worn, but comfortable.

My father sets a plate in front of me. A few pieces of toast, some scrambled eggs, and a glass of water. I fill myself on the good food, chugging down the entire glass of water. Lillie stares at her food, poking at it.

"I don't think I'm very hungry..." She says quietly, sliding the plate away.

She stands up, then sits down on the couch a few feet away. I frown. My sixth sense begins to tingle. In my head, I can tell she's lying, thanks to my amazing ability that I was so kindly given as a child. I can predict whether someone will be trustworthy or not. And if they're really telling the truth. I don't pay much mind to Lillie, though. I know during the Reaping days people are more solemn. The sick feeling churns in my belly, and I sigh, standing.

Scooting the chair back into the table, I look up to my dad, who's cleaning off dishes in silence... I remember when he was happy... And full of life. But that was before Lillie came along... _'What am I thinking?' _I scream in my mind. How could I blame anything on Lillie? I shake my head, then walk out the front door.

I call over my shoulder, "Dad, I'm going early. I'm going to catch up with Katrina and Maxxie!" I hear a faint reply in response, then shrug, heading out the door.

I round the corner of my street, then see Katrina and Maxxie walking side by side. I run after them, catching up quickly.

"Hey guys." I say quietly, seeing the grim looks on their faces. Maxxie gives me a fake smile, and I can tell he's trying to at least be positive for my sake.

"Hey, Holly." He gives me a quick hug, then continues walking after Katrina, who is completely silent. Even though Katrina's my best friend, she can be totally different on dark days like this one...

I'm pulled from thought as Lila taps my shoulder from behind, forcing me to turn around. I smile.

"Hey Lila." I laugh, pulling her under my arm.

I'd been friends with Lila for a while, but ever since I started training for the Games, we'd drifted. That's when Katrina took her place as best friend. Maxxie had always been a best friend, though. And he was fantastic. Maxxie, being the most ferocious, feisty, and brave Career I'd ever seen, was only 17. He decided he would volunteer next year, seeing how I had already announced in the training center that I was volunteering this year. The special thing about Maxxie, is that he's gay. But, he's the most amazing friend you ever met.

He's sweet, he's funny, and he's kind. You can talk to him whenever you want and he'll listen. He gives fantastic advice, too. Lila, on the other hand, is okay when you want to talk, but there's not guarantee she'll listen... Katrina is good with talks. She can give good advice. But none of them can rise to Maxxie when it comes to advice, drama, and just plain old conversations.

We continue to walk in silence, occasionally scraping one another's arm as we collide in our tiny, close knit group. When we get to the lines, we split up, branching off to join the different ages groups. The only one staying with me is Katrina. Her brown hair is pulled into a braid, and her brown eyes are just empty voids of sadness. I examine her, standing by her in the group, trying to read her emotions. I'm almost positive it's because she knows I'm going into the Games today...

"Are you okay, Kat?" I ask, tilting my head.

She turns to me, her eyebrows knitted. "Sure, why not?" She practically spats, and I can see the jealousy in her eyes.

She turns away, the twinge in my head beginning to ring. I shake it away as our District Representative, Tizz Spark, stumbles up on stage. She's pretty young, and it's evident she's new. The way she trips over her own 10 inch platform heels. They're bright green, like the rest of her outfit.

"Welcome! Welcome people of District 4! Fishermen, Tributes, Victors!" She claps her tiny hands, her head bobbing up and down.

Her curly, bright green hair moves along with her head, taking on its own character. Her smile disappears, and her enthusiasm temporarily dies off with it. She looks down at all of us, then smiles again. I can tell this one is fake.

"Anyway, before we begin, we have a special video that comes to you from the Capitol!" She exclaims, her Capitol accent becoming more obnoxious by the second.

After the video, tenseness sets on the restless crowd. People shift positions, trying to escape the anxious behavior that falls over us all. In this Quell, _anyone_ is up for grabs as a Tribute. _Any_ age. Chills run down my spine.

"Let's start, shall we? Ladies first, as always." Tizz smiles, then strides over to the bowl.

She hesitantly sticks her hand in the vortex of names, picking out an undesired slip. She trips back to the microphone, unfolding the slip quickly, then announcing the name into the microphone.

"Annette Tawny." She says, a smile on her face. The attention in the crowds shift to an old woman, stuck in the back of the female group.

I feel a pang of guilt, then charge through all the girls, catching Katrina's attention. I step into the isle, staying tall.

"I volunteer as Tribute for District 4!" I announce loudly, running up on stage.

Tizz claps, turning to the crowd. "Let's have a round of applause for our female Tribute..." She trails off.

"What's your name, love?" She asks, tilting her head.

"My name is Holly Roads. I'm 19. And I'll be your Victor this year!" I holler, hearing all the cheers and applause from the crowd. If there's anything that cannot heal tense behavior, tell me. Arrogance must be the key...

**David Pierce-**

Mason sings in the hallway, the words to the Capitol video. "War, war! Terrible war! Widows, orphans, a motherless child! This was the uprising that rocked our lands! Brother turned on brother until nothing remained-".

He's cut off by my sudden yelling. "Could you be more obnoxious, Mason?" I ask, covering my head with my pillow.

Mason laughs, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, David! Wake up! It's Reapin-"

He's cut off again. "I know, Mason, I know. Reaping Day." I grin, sitting up in my bed.

Mason comes and joins me, sitting at the edge of my bed. My little brother kicks his feet against the side of my bed, making a quiet thumping noise.

"Excited much?" He laughs, punching my arm with his little fist.

"Totally!" I exclaim, ruffling his hair as I stand up, slip on a shirt, and walk into the kitchen.

Mason follows me, trailing behind. My sister, my older brother, and my parents sit at the table, scarfing down breakfast. My mother, Amy, was a Victor one year. For the 436th Annual Hunger Games. It was a brutal year. I watched the video with my brothers and my sister when I was only 15. But that was 2 years ago.

Sara looks up at me, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. She'd always had a different view on the Games than me... Her, having always been excited just to see the _Tributes_. Me, I was just excited to have the stupid Tributes fall into my clever traps. She smiles, brushing her black hair from her eyes with a small, nimble hand.

"Good morning, sunshine." She laughs, reaching a hand across the table to give me a high-five. I yawn, high-fiving her back, then sitting down. I lean my head against the table, picking my fork at the eggs in front of me.

"Not too hungry, I see." Dan says, tilting his head at me.

"Not really..." I shrug, then stand up, "I think I'll get dressed, then go meet up with DJ and Seamus at the Square..." I say solemnly, walking into my bedroom again.

I can feel the burn of my parents' eyes on me. I frown, then round the corner, the next, and enter my room. I open up the dresser, pulling out my Reaping outfit. White slacks and a blue shirt. I slip them on, tightly tucking in the shirt tail and making sure it fit tight. I examined myself in the mirror, checking how I looked.

My short, swept back, black hair looked nice. I stare into my reflection's eyes, their light brown hue sparkling with the early morning's light that poked through the blinds on my window. I smile, my bright white teeth looking nice with the colors of my outfit. I shake a hand through my hair, then fix it up again, and slip on my silver ring. My lucky token.

With that, I walk from my room, back down the hall, through the kitchen, and out the door. I can still feel the cold stares from my family behind me, even as I shut the front door behind me. I walk down to the Square, jumping in line next to Seamus Gartley, my best friend.

"Hey, Seamus." I smile, tugging on his shirt tail, since it's sticking out from his trousers.

He laughs, turning around and hugging me. "Hey, David. How's it going?" He smiles back, pulling from the hug. My heart thuds in my chest, always being around Seamus made me giddy.

"It's going good. Just a regular Reaping day." I chuckle.

"Really, huh? Nothing special planned?" He asks, elbowing me gently in the rib cage, then turning and letting the woman prick his finger, jabbing it onto the paper.

He stands aside, waiting for me. She draws the blood, then presses my finger to the paper.

"Not really, I suppose. Except for volunteering." I smile, nudging him back as we pushed our way through the crowd, walking over to DJ, who was waving and jumping.

We arrive, hugging DJ and then standing in order.

"Hey, David. Excited?" He asks, patting my back. I laugh, shrugging. My heart starts pounding again. DJ, who had always liked me, and I had liked back, gave me the jitters. He could always cheer me up, or make me laugh every once in a while. He was a good friend, and he often visited.

"I'm pretty excited, yeah!" I laugh, turning to the attention of Tizz Spark, the District Representative.

The way she stumbles on stage, not keeping her balance, tips off the clue that she's a newbie. Plus, none of us had ever seen her around. DJ giggles, elbowing me in the side. I laugh, turning to him and giving him a playful, but gentle shove. He laughs, turning back to the woman. She views us the video, then trips over her own two feet to the bowl on the right. The girls' bowl.

She pulls out the name.

"Annette Tawny." She announces, a smile taped to her lips.

I know Annette. She runs the local store. She sells things from little knick-knacks, to rare, antique furniture. Everyone turns to look at her. Her old, frail features welling up with sadness. And then, comes the girl. She leaps from the isle, clearing out an entire layer of girls.

"I volunteer as Tribute for District 4!" She yells. The crowd applauds, and I join in with DJ and Seamus.

Great. Competition should be tough this year. But she looks the type I can ally with. I tuck my hands in my pockets, tenseness crawling up my legs. I'm anxious to become the Tribute for this year.

"Dan Pierce!" Tizz announces.

My heart skips a beat. _'Dan? No! Not my brother!' _I scream in my head, charging from the isle. I not-so-kindly shove aside boys who stand in my path, then scream out.

"I volunteer!" Tizz smiles grandly.

"Fantastic! Just grand!" She laughs, pulling me closer to the microphone.

"What's your name, young man?" Tizz asks, holding my hand gently.

I speak into the microphone. "My name is David Pierce." _'And I have the will to win, too.'_ I smile stupidly for the crowd, then turn to Holly. She holds out her hand, a grin crossing her face.

"Go on, shake hands, Tributes." Tizz smiles.

I grasp her hand, then shake it. The crowd cheers, then falls silent, and we're shoved roughly by a few Peacekeepers and Tizz into the Justice Building of District 4. I stand in the window of the room they push me into, staring through the glass at the Square. People clear out, even the past Victors... But not my mother... And not my father. Not my sister, or my younger brother... Or my older brother, the boy who was supposed to be the Tribute. The boy who was supposed to win.


	5. District 5 Reaping

**Hey guys! It's meh! Just wanted to update the story! Anyway, you guys know the drill :) Favorite, review, subscribe! It can earn you Sponsorship money! :D So, read on! District 5 time! It may be short, I gotta go to a birthday dinner, and I'm determined to get this done! So, please, enjoy! ~Squintz **

_DISTRICT 5 REAPING_

**Lilly Sands- **

_ Entwine walks on stage, her head held high. She dives her hand into the girls' bowl, then pulls out a slip. She walks to the microphone, then unfolds the slip, pulling off the tape. _

_ "Lilly Sands!" She announces. And then, everyone in the Square disappears. Everyone except for me... And all I can hear is my name being called by Entwine Chris over and over again. _

I wake up, jolting upright and feeling my face drenched in sweat. _'Thank God it was just a dream...' _I think, pulling myself from my mess of a bed. Sheets and blankets strewn about, my second pillow at the foot of the bed.

I peer out the window at the eerily gray streets of District 5. The dark, dull sky. I sigh, then force myself to stay awake, and walk into the bathroom. I examine myself, deciding I should just keep my hair down for the Reaping. It's long and sandy brown, an average color for District 4, just not District 5. I'm short and thin at my age of 12, and I have a face spotted and dotted with freckles that match my hair color. My eyes stare back at me, the color of sea green, dotted in with some blue to create a good look.

I brush out my hair, then pull out my Reaping outfit. It was typical for District 5. Grey skirt. Grey shirt. Grey hairband for good measure. I dressed myself up, brushing the skirt out with my hands to ruffle it a bit. I reach into my cabinet above the sink, then reach into a tiny box, pulling out my special necklace. A lily flower, carved from willow wood. Willow, was the name of my sister, whom I missed dearly. She was killed in the 452nd Annual Hunger Games, only 3 years ago. I watched her die during the blood bath. I was 9, then. Now was different.

I still had nightmares of being chosen during the Reaping every night... Sometimes, even dreams of having to go into the Games with Willow.

I close my eyes, shaking the thought away. William waltzes into my room, a grim look plastered to his little face. He frowns.

"Hi, Lilly." He says quietly, looking at his shoes.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'm going..." I say quietly, giving him a hug, then opening my window.

I slide out the window unseen, only by William, and then venture off towards the Square. But first, I take a detour, landing myself on the front porch of my best friend Joyce's house.

I knock on the door, chipping off some remains of white paint that covered the wood. Joyce answers the door, suddenly pulling me into an unexpected embrace. I let out a quiet squeak, then smile weakly at Joyce as she pulls away.

"Hi..." I say sadly, turning back down to my shoes.

"Hey..." She replies, searching for my shoes, as if there's actually something worth seeing on them.

"Let's uh... Let's go." I say, my voice sounding low and dark.

She nods, trailing behind me. We walk in silence, the gray, glum streets of District 5 are beginning to hum with the activity of the Square. We notice our other friends, Selena and Mary standing in line, at the end, and break into a run, barely snatching the spots behind them. We exchange silent glances, then have our fingers poked, our blood pressed onto the paper, scanned, then we're ushered away to the crowd.

We stand in noiseless, motionless sync, then, when our District Representative, Entwine Chris shimmies up onto the stage, we all link pinkies, holding tight to each-other, like the floor behind us is going to give way. She begins to talk, her voice high pitched, obnoxious.

"Welcome, District 5, to the Reaping for the 455th Annual Quarter Quell!" She forces us to keep ourselves awake during the boring Capitol video, then smiles stupidly.

"Let's choose our first Tribute, shall we?" Entwine smiles, prancing across the stage to the female Tribute's bowl, picking out a slip of paper of her choice.

She opens the slip, shifts uneasily on her platform heels, then announces the name. "Lilly Sands."

**Tyler Dejar- **

I watch as Madie runs around in the gently swaying grass, giggling and picking up wildflowers. I smile as she retrieves a daffodil, then runs it back to me. She drops it in my hand, then closes my palm around it.

"For you." She laughs, picking a dandelion from the grass, then tucking it in my hair.

I grin. "Thank you, Madie. I look very pretty now." I laugh, taking her tiny head in my hands, and kissing her forehead.

She giggles, then runs back through the grass, coming back only seconds later with a purple flower.

Madie, my only daughter, was the one thing in my life I treasured most besides my little sister, Laur. My girlfriend, Sam, died when she was having Madie. Despite the sad, bad things that had happened throughout my life, Madie was the only ray of sunshine. My mother or Laur watched Madie while I worked in the power plant industry, constantly helping out with the radioactive towers. I worked alongside my best friend, Tom, who would occasionally volunteer to watch Madie on days my mother couldn't, or Laur wasn't around.

Madie presses the flower to my nose, repeating herself. "Sniff! Sniff!" She squeals, laughing and then sitting down on my feet.

"Daddy, we go now?" She asks, rolling around on the grass. I chuckle.

"Sure." I nod, scooping her up and carrying her back to District 5.

I slip under the electrified fence, keeping Madie pressed to my chest so nothing can hurt her. I always took her to the meadow on the outskirts of D5. Sam was the one who showed me the way. Ever since then, I'd loved going there, and I felt Madie would too. And she would appreciate it some day...

I place her on my shoulders, continuing to stroll back home. Thankfully, I had the foresight to get dressed for the Reaping before we left, so we trot along carelessly, walking into the Square. Fear overrides me as we enter the Square. I know this year, the Quell, allows any age to enter the Games... I see Laur, waving at me in the girls' crowd as she pushes her way past all the others, pulling Madie off my shoulders. Madie hugs Laur, then Laur lets Madie hug me.

I wrap her in my arms, pressing her to me tight... I can't afford to let go... But I do.

"I love you, baby girl." I say quietly to Madie, kissing her nose, then letting Laur sweep her into the crowd.

I solemnly walk back into the boys' crowd, standing within the mix of 19 year old boys and 20 year old men. My stomach grows tense, and the crowd hushes as Entwine Chris prances along, carelessly flaunting herself on the stage.

"Lilly Sands." The first name I hear... A 12 year old girl bluntly stumbles on stage, her legs most likely numb from the realization of the Games. She stands there, a single tear rolling down her cheek. No one volunteers...

I shake my head. Sick people... I turn back up to the stage, blinking hard from the sun's dull glint through the smog of District 5. She trots along, stopping at the bowl on the left, snatching out a name of choice, then waltzing over to the mike. She taps her finger to the microphone, then announces the name.

"Tyler Dejar!" She smiles bluntly as I look around. The boys who surround me turn, inspecting my face. I'm shocked...

I hear Laur's voice, then see Madie scampering through the crowd, screaming, reaching for me. I reach out a hand as I'm swept down the isle by Peacekeepers.

"Don't worry, Madie! I'm okay! I'll be fine!" I try assuring her, but I can't even bring myself to believe my own words. My face is numb, but I can feel tears streaming down my face. She's lost her mother. Now, she's lost me... I just pray she won't lose Laur...


	6. District 6 Reaping

**Hey guys! Just a quick question! Should I skip Reapings for Districts 7-12 and have them be the chapters with the Train Ride? Or should I write the Reapings out? Leave a review about what you think! I'd greatly appreciate it! You guys rock! :) ~Squintz P.S. I'm updating twice today, since I was working on a book report all day yesterday! So hurry to review!**

_DISTRICT 6 REAPING_

**Abbey Willows- **

When I've returned from a harsh morning of training with my friend Lyle, I swing open the door, passing through the dark, empty, and silent hallway. I throw my training bag against the corner of the wall, pulling off my shoes. I then walk into my room, dressing into my all gray Reaping outfit. Afterward, I walk towards the kitchen.

"Mom..." I say quietly, walking into the kitchen.

I don't want to startle her. She's hunched over, a bottle of alcohol in her hand, and her forehead resting on the table. I press my hand to her arm, giving her a gentle nudge.

"Uh... Mom?" I ask.

She's still. Silent. I give her another nudge. "Mom!" I yell.

She jolts upright, her eyes snapping open. Their light green rings lighting up with the alertness of day time. "Oh, good morning, Abbey." My mother says quietly, her nose a bright hue of red.

I pull the almost-empty bottle of clear liquid from her hand, dumping the remains in the sink. "You promised me." I say with a frown, looking at my black Reaping shoes.

She sighs, heaving herself slowly from the chair, holding her head. "I...I'm sorry, Abbey. I couldn't..." She trails off, groping for an excuse, "I couldn't control it..." She murmurs.

My mother, who was still pretty young, was an alcoholic, ever since my dad left her. He was never ready to be a father, and took off to be a Gamemaker in the Capitol... Sadly, for the past 3 years, he'd been head Gamemaker... And this year, for the Quell, I think he'd totally obliterated all odds of winning for any other District. Because District 2 had 4 Tributes. And everyone knew how bloodthirsty and willing to kill District 2's Tributes were. Which basically meant, no one would survive.

I hug my mom tight, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. She pulls back, reaching into her pocket on her dress.

"I have something for you..." She says quietly, pulling out a clenched fist.

I smile, watching her bring it up, wrapping the chain around my neck. "I got it from a Victor's house. She won't notice it's gone." My mother smiles at me, brushing my hair back to its original spot.

It's a tiny necklace with a golden star, and a diamond in the middle. "For you," She says, "You shine like a star, Abbey." My mother kisses my cheek, then reaches into the fridge, pulling out an apple.

She hands it to me, and I thankfully chomp down on it, finishing it quickly. "Are you going to attend the Reaping early?" She asks, pouring herself a glass of water, her voice a bit raspy from her new hangover.

I nod slowly, rolling the apple over in my hands, then chewing down on another spot. She frowns, looking down at her glass of water.

"Okay... I think I'll go... Let me get changed." She says softly, her voice still rough like gravel. I wait for a few minutes, sitting and finishing up my apple.

When she finally comes into the kitchen again, she's dressed in her Reaping outfit. She looks even sadder than usual. She walks over, her tread slow, her feet shuffling on the hardwood of the floor. When she finally stops in front of me, she looks up from her shoes, her eyes full of tears. I hug her tight, wiping away the cold tears.

"Don't worry. I know it's me, but... I promise, Mom... I'll be okay... Please... Don't cry..." I whisper, pulling away, then pulling her into another hug.

After I get her to stop crying, we trek off to the Square. The streets of District 6 are chock full of people in their gray outfits, all walking in unison to the Square. There's already crowds gathered there. And the lines are extremely long. I take my mother's hand, pushing through the crowds of people.

"Next." The Peacekeeper man says plainly, beckoning me. I push my hand out, letting him jab the tiny needle into my finger tip. I jump a bit, then let him press my finger to the paper.

My mom gets hers, then we're lead to the crowd. I push myself in between all the other girls, then stand next to my friend Lyle. My mom takes her spot in the back, standing with her eyes pointed at the ground. I push my hand into Lyle's shoulder, catching her attention. She grins at me, and I wink. She rolls her eyes, playfully laughing and shaking her head. I anxiously rock back and forth on my heels as Ginger Blight walks on stage, her outfit a dull gray. Odd for some dork from the Capitol... Hinting my dad...

She taps the microphone gently, clearing her throat. And that's when the high-pitched, annoying, and Capitol accented voice emerges from her throat.

"Welcome, District 6! We will begin the Reaping, but first, we must watch a very special video, sent all the way to you from the Capitol itself!" She explains gleefully, twirling around to point to the giant screen. When the short video is through, she looks around.

"Now, it's time to select one courageous young woman, to represent District 6, the Transportation District!" Ginger smiles, awkward pauses in between her words.

She trots across the stage, pushing her gloved hand into the bowl, fishing around, then picking out the ideal slip. She pulls it out, then opens it on her way back to the microphone. Again, she clears her throat.

"Lyle Circuit." She says loud and clear. Lyle looks around, a grin creasing her lips.

I shove her aside, charging into the isle. "My name is Abbey Willows, and I volunteer as Tribute for District 6!" I yell, my hands curling into fists at my sides.

"Oh, interesting..." Ginger says, a weak smile crossing her face. "District 6's very first volunteer..." She nods, taking my hand and leading me next to the microphone. "Now, to select our boy."

**Raven Geodon-**

"Time to get up! Lets go people! Lets go!" A woman yells, a horn blowing my eardrums out above the bed. I roll off the side, landing hard on the ground.

I look up to see Maria standing there looking at me. "Well, look who's up and about." She giggles, reaching out a hand and helping me up.

I shrug, brushing off my bare chest. "Well, yeah." I growl, pulling on my Reaping shirt. Maria trails after me, walking into the cafeteria.

I lived in a public home in District 6, ever since my mother was executed by Peacekeepers, and my father went insane and stabbed himself to death. I had grown on Maria. She was like my little sister, I was like her older brother. We depended on each other for a lot of things. That, and she was the only one who could handle my terrible temper and aggressive behavior.

We walk together to the trays, each picking one up. Then, we move along the line after all the other people of District 6. I scoop up some oatmeal, slopping it on my plate, then dragging my tray along the counter. I grab a paper cup, filling it with some water, then sitting down next to Maria at our table. It was a tiny circle table that sat in the rear left corner of the cafeteria, and nobody sat there but us.

I drop my tray on the table, making a loud 'slap' noise. Maria pokes at her oatmeal, tilting her head. The Peacekeepers that surround the cafeteria pace, checking out all of us, making sure we're all in order. Once, this boy named Renier stood up on a table, screaming out how much he hated the Hunger Games, the day before the Reaping. The Peacekeepers shot him dead where he stood.

I shiver, thinking about that day, then indulge in my cold oatmeal, helping it down with occasional sips of water. "Hey, Raven..." Maria says quietly, pressing her chin to her palm, using her other hand to pick at her food.

I look up, gulping down some more water. "If I get chosen..." She trails off, staring down at her food.

"Maria." I growl, swallowing the water and wiping my sleeve on my mouth. "You won't get chosen. What are the odds? You don't tesserae, your name's only been in there two times, you work in exchange for the crap food here, and you're only 13." I snarl, slamming the cup onto the table.

She looks down, dropping the fork in the mess of oatmeal. "I get that, Raven. But that's why they say 'May the odds be ever in your favour.' Isn't it?" Maria returns the same coldhearted tone I gave her.

I roll my eyes, then stand up. "I'm going to go get dressed. You can come down to the bathroom when you're ready to get a hold on reality, Maria. And then, we'll walk to the Square." I say grimly, walking to the trashcan, dumping the food in, then running to the bathroom.

I shower, then brush my teeth with the nasty disposable toothbrushes the community home gives us, then brush out my brown hair. I tilt my head, keeping my gaze locked on my bright green eyes. I then wonder if there's a better life in the Games, and maybe that's why Careers volunteer... And then, I'm struck with an idea.

Maria bangs on the door, forcing it open with her fists. "We're going to be late! Hurry up!" She yells, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me from the home.

We run to the Square, now I'm pulling her behind me as we dart through rushing crowds. We get our fingers pricked, we get our fingers pressed, then we stand in separate areas. The girl Tribute, a volunteer, is about the age of 17 or something. She's tall, with bleach blonde hair that goes down to her hips, and bright purple eyes.

Not to shabby, for a girl from District 6. I stand uneasily, and look around. My attention span is about as short as a rabbit's. I look up at the gray sky, tilting my head. Then, everyone's staring at me. I look around, then exchange the same awkward look they're feeding me.

"Hi..." I say quietly, lifting my eyebrow. I shrug, then look around some more.

"Come on stage, Mr. Geodon." Ginger smiles, beckoning me over.

I can already tell she's dying to punch me for being so stupid. "Me?" I call, looking around.

"Yes, Raven." She sighs, rolling her eyes.

I push my way past all the boys, then walk through the isle. I see a teary-eyed Maria standing at the edge of the girls' crowd. I smile at her, then carry myself on stage. Abbey and I shake hands, and then we're presented once more by Ginger, then swept into the Justice Building. And finally, I realize, I've just found somewhere better than the community home. I've found the Hunger Games...


	7. District 7 Reaping

**Get ready for District 7! :D Some interesting personalities! Well, just like every other Tribute :P I'm eager to get started! So, we'll just wing it now! :D Remember to favorite, review, and subscribe! 3 ~Squintz **

_DISTRICT 7 REAPING_

**Rainbow Neils- **

I was seven years old when it happened. The teachers were watching us eat lunch, talk quietly with friends, and indulge in our home made sandwich lunch trades. But then, I felt a spark of deviousness. I'd always been ferocious, and I always had a rough and tumble attitude. So I stood up on a table, and I flung my juice bottle at a girl named Joyanne Mason. She burnt red like a match. And then, we began to fight. That's when the teachers called in the Peacekeepers... And I was permanently blinded for punishment.

I'd always been the same though. Ferocious, feisty, and sadistic. Nothing could ever change me. I was like a wall that always stood. Nothing could knock me down. Nothing could change me. I was always me. I constantly found myself remembering that day. The only way I could see was through my mind. And I still remembered my mother, my father, how they looked. I just imagined them with lighter hair... More white and gray, instead of brown and black.

I woke up early that day, leaning over the edge of the bed. I thought hard, trying to figure out a strategy for the Games. If I were to devise a proper plan, I'd figured it out. _'Make allies with as many as possible, then back stab them all.' _I think, heaving myself from the bed. I place my hands out in front of me, walking through the door frame, then shuffling down the hallway. I hear my mother's voice, then walk towards it. She's probably in the living room. I grope my way to the couch, sitting down slowly.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I hear her laugh, and she's probably wearing a smile.

I smile, nodding. "Good morning." I hear her shifting across the couch, sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She asks, grasping my hand. Her palms are soft and warm, a bit damp with sweat.

"Unlucky." I frown. I feel her grip tighten and she sighs. I look around, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Mom, you know my luck is terrible..." I mutter, craning my head downwards. I think by now I'm looking at my Reaping shoes.

"Honey..." My mother begins, but I hear my father walk into the room.

"Good morning, ladies." He says cheerfully, trotting past me with dull footsteps. I don't have to listen hard to hear. After all, being blind makes all your other senses peak to be awesome. He stops near the table, probably gripping the edges as he used to when I was a little girl... But that was 8 years ago. And people can change. I tilt my head, craning it in different directions, trying to at least look normal, even though they know I'm blind, I like to trick myself into thinking I just have my eyes closed.

I stand up, brushing off my skirt. "I'm going to go find Kayleb... Okay?" I ask, hearing a knock on the door in the hallway.

"Speak of the devil." My father laughs as he opens the door. Kayleb walks into the living room, standing in front of me.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asks, grabbing my hand. I nod, turning down to where I'd heard my mom's voice earlier.

"I'll see you there..." I say grimly, letting Kayleb lead me to the porch, and down the steps.

When you're blind, time seems to go slower. I remember the walk to the Square being only about 5 minutes, but now that I can't see, it seems like forever. Kayleb patiently pulls me along, letting me stumble over my feet a few times as I explore the ever-changing ground with the soles of my shoes. When we finally stop, Kayleb leans over, whispering in my ear.

"We're in line now. Be ready. In about..." He murmurs some numbers under his breath, "In about 9 people, we'll be next."

I nod. "Alright."

The woman pricks my finger when I least expect it, making me jolt.

"Hold still." She growls, shoving my finger on the paper. I snarl, tearing away.

"Go ahead..." She mutters.

"We will!" Kayleb shoots back, tugging me along.

He places me at the edge of the 15 year old girl's row, closest to the isle, probably, then goes off to his row. We stand orderly, and I listen in on the shuffling of feet, the uneasy tension that settles over the crowd as the voice of Cypress Roxy echoes over the Square.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" She announces, her voice full of evil glee.

I knit my brows, turning my head down to face my shoes again. She plays the video, but I can't watch... And then, everyone is still as the sound of her heels clicking on the concrete stage rings out. I hear the paper shuffling as she dives her hand inside, pulling out a single slip.

Her heels click back to the microphone, and she clears her throat. "District 7, your female Tribute this year is..." She trails off for dramatic effect, and I can hear the quiet sound of her opening up the slip.

"Rainbow Neils." She says, as clear as day. I can hear the shuffling as everyone turns to look at me. And I'm still. The scent of a Peacekeeper fills the air, and I'm swept away onto the stage, where I feel Cypress's hand close over mine, probably trying to keep me still. I shudder, then listen hard for my District partner. Hopefully someone good...

**Alder Thomas- **

My older sister Camellia shakes me awake, making me sit up quickly. I bonk heads with her, rubbing my forehead.

"Ouch!" I yelp, pushing her backwards.

She lands on the bed, the mattress springs squeaking. She giggles.

"Good morning, Alder! Good sleep?" She asks, tilting her head.

I frown. "It _was,_ until you so rudely interrupted me!" I exclaim, shaking my head. I sweep the covers over the side of the bed, stepping onto the cold floor of the bedroom.

My older brother, leading me by only a year at the age of 8 walks in, his head held high. "Good morning, my esteemed siblings!" He laughs, diving on top of me and pushing me onto the bed.

He laughs, giving me a noogie and holding me in a headlock. I shove him backwards, escaping the headlock. "Good morning, Ash. Good morning, Almus." I smile as my younger brother walks into the room, his yellow blanket clasped in his hand. It trails behind him, dragging at the foot of his pajamas.

He pulls his thumb from his mouth, looking around. "Good morning, Alder." He replies, his voice high and squeaky.

I get up, darting through the door. "Last one to the toast and jam gets none!" I call, hearing their feet pounding on the wood behind me.

We laugh, racing to the table. I dive into my chair at the head of the table, seeing my mom standing with my youngest brother, Amur. He squeals, reaching for us and kicking his little feet. I giggle. Amur was 1, standing at the youngest child, and Almus was 3, Ash was 8, and Camellia was 10. I was only 7, and of course, I was the middle child.

We all pound our fists on the table, eagerly chanting for food. My mother laughs, setting the plates patiently, then placing Amur in his high chair. Despite the fact it was the Reaping of the Quell, where any age could be chosen, there was a common happiness between us all, knowing we would have a nice breakfast, and a good day after the Reaping was over. My father walks in, his hands clenching a newspaper.

"Good morning, my little saplings." He laughs.

"Good morning, Dad." We all say on chorus. Amur cheers, banging his plastic spoon on the table.

I grin, looking around. "Oh, Dad! Guess what?" I say cheerfully, flailing my hands about.

He points at me. "Yes, you in the red shirt." I giggle, then tell him my story.

"The-The other day, my friend Elm said that-that District 2 had FOUR Tributes this year! And-And that District 2 was going to destroy all the competition! Is that-Is that true?" I ask excitedly, digging in to my toast, slabbed with jam.

My father reclines in his wooden seat, resting his feet on the table. He reads over the newspaper. "It can be. But they do say 'May the odds be ever in your favour.'" He says plainly, chomping down on a piece of toast.

I look around, inspecting my siblings, who are all gouging themselves with food. "Is District 2 scary?" I ask, blinking hard, shuffling in my chair.

My father nods slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Their Tributes are fairly gruesome, yes." He nods again, turning the page of his newspaper.

"I've been down there a few times, and they have nice facilities and such." He murmurs, looking around. He isn't supposed to talk about the other Districts to people outside his job as a Peacekeeper, it's punishable by death or demotion.

My mother frowns, sitting at the table and spoon-feeding my littlest brother. "District 2 always has unfair advantages, what with being so close to the Capitol, and making masonry for Peacekeepers and such." She says, her voice still smooth as silk.

My father considers this, then shrugs. "I suppose you're right, but still, they're gruesome. They usually deserve to win. After all, the odds are always different." He replies, turning another page of his newspaper.

Camellia looks up, tilting her head at my father. "Dad, what does gruesome mean?" She asks, finishing off her last piece of toast.

"Gruesome is the definition of The Hunger Games." My mother cuts in, dipping the spoon in some mashed up apple paste, then feeding it to Amur. He giggles, spitting it across his chin. My mother patiently scoops it up again, giving him some more.

"Gruesome means..." My father scratches the back of his neck, putting the paper down and sitting upright, "Gruesome means bad, brutal, bloodthirsty." He nods, confirming to himself that it's a good enough definition.

"What does brutal mean?" Ash asks, pulling a piece of leftover toast from Almus's plate, cramming it in his mouth.

"Brutal means bad." My mother says quickly, tapping my father's shoulder.

"Get the outfits." She says, looking at the clock on the wall.

"We're going to be late!" She exclaims, picking up Amur and leading him into the bedroom. She slips a little blue shirt over his head, forcing his black reaping shoes onto his feet.

I dress myself in a simple blue shirt, white slacks, and black slip on dress shoes. Ash, Almus, and Amur match me. I dash out the door, my parents, sister, and little brother following Ash and I as we race along. When we arrive at the Square, we get our fingers pricked, then we're separated. I stand by Ash, and we fall silent. The girl Tribute is blind, with auburn hair, glossy eyes, and tall, slim features. Her name is Rainbow. I tilt my head, shuffling. _'Rainbows are cool... They're so colorful... I like rainbows...'_ I lose myself in thought, imaging a giant rainbow. And then I'm called... And a Peacekeeper drags me on stage as I scream and kick and struggle. And no one volunteers. When I'm on stage, I cry. I bawl, actually. Rainbow reaches out her hand, shaking mine, and then holding my hand tight. I feel a bit safer, but the security can only last so long until I'm parted from my new acquaintance, and swept into the Justice Building.


	8. District 8 Reaping

**Alright! District 8 time! A quick question: Who is your favorite Tribute so far? (It cannot be your own Tribute!) This is just a fun little question! Reply to it in Review, and you can earn 300$ in Sponsorship money! Explain why, and I'll add on an extra 200$. :3 Happy picking! ~Squintz P.S. Sorry about the slow update! Got stuck at a party last night :P**

_DISTRICT 8 REAPING_

**Meena Thred- **

I scale the tree quickly, my feet just leaving the first branch as I swipe my hands at the third. I snatch a chunk of it, slowly pulling myself up so I won't snap the frail branch, then heave myself up the rest of the way on the main branch. Noiselessly, I slip onto the trunk, climbing it swiftly, holding the trunk tight so I won't go plummeting down 20 feet to the ground. I bite my lip, gripping the branch above my head, then latching my fingers around it.

Suddenly, the branch creaks, and I reach for the one next to it, but it snaps. I go tumbling down, but I luckily grab another branch, sitting atop it. I catch my breath, my feet still numb. I shudder, covering my chest with my hand. The branch rustles, and I hear the horns eminating from District 8. Slowly easing myself from the branch, I work my way down the trunk, jumping backwards when the ground is just beneath my feet. I grab my jacket from the tree stump next to the great, big oak, then jog back to the house. I dive through the humming wires, rolling across the ground.

My mother stands on the back porch, holding my Reaping outfit in her arms. "I've been waiting for you, Meena." She laughs.

I nod, standing and brushing off my jeans. "I figured." A laugh escapes my throat, bringing a smile to her face. I climb the steps, standing next to her.

"Get dressed, and hurry. We'll be late, you know better than to be off in the woods for too long." She pats my back, nudging me towards the door.

I shrug, grabbing the clothes from her, then trotting into the house. She follows after me, her footsteps quiet. We separate as I wing it to the bathroom, and she turns into the kitchen. I get dressed in the fancy Reaping outfit, after all, District 8 is textiles. I brush my hands along the ruffled skirt, smiling to myself.

"Ready to go?" My mother asks, coming out of the kitchen with my father beside her.

"Yes, ma'am." I smile, trotting through the door, leaving the two to follow me down to the Square.

The crowds are already filling District 8's center. And it's actually _quiet_. I shield my eyes from the sun, continuing to walk until I come to the end of the line for check in.

The girl a few people ahead gets her finger pricked, then breaks down crying, and is carried into the crowd by two Peacekeepers. Man, the Reapings are really cutting down on people's security levels... Every year the Hunger Games get more intense. I get my finger pricked, then camouflage myself into the crowd of girls. The District Representative, Rye Paced, walks on stage, his short, cropped hair a bright, bright orange. Almost like fire.

He groans. "Ugh... Welcome District 8, to the Reaping for the 455th Annual Quarter Quell, we'll start by viewing you the video, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..." He rolls his eyes, gesturing to the large video screen.

The video ends, and he continues on. "Okay, lets start with the female Tribute..." He mutters, shuffling across the stage.

He dives his hands into the bowl, then pulls out a hand full of names. He mutters some swears as he picks one from his hand full, then throws the rest on the ground.

"This year's Tribute is..." He pauses, frowning as he tries to decode the name.

"Meena Thred." He says in an annoyed voice, lifting his brows. "Get up here."

**Thomas Hoult- **

I pull the axe up quickly, then position it in my hands. Slowly, I check the dummy a few feet ahead, then fling my arm back, and launch it forward, sending the axe rocketing through the air. The head of the dummy splits in two, the separate sides lolling over, splitting further. I smirk, the grin of arrogance decorating my complexion.

I hear some slow clapping coming from behind me. "Well done. Good show." My trainer, Alex, waltzes over, an impressed smile covering his face.

"That was really something." He laughs.

I nod, an annoyed expression crossing my features. "Yeah... Duh." I say, shaking my head.

"You know, arrogance is something that can kill you. That, or it can be the very thing that can save your life." He challenges, pulling my axe from the dummy, pointing it at me while he talks.

"Alex, we already discussed that I'm not _ever_ going into the Games." I retort, grabbing the axe from him. I frown.

"_Ever." _I repeat for good measure.

"Just a thought." Alex sighs, shaking his head, pushing his ashen hand through his dark black hair.

"Hah, yeah, a thought I'll never need. Especially if some stupid freak accident occurs during the Reaping and the dude who gets chosen falls off the stage and breaks his neck and then they draw me, instead." I snicker, tucking my axe in my training bag. Alex is only silent, shaking his head over and over.

"Just go, Tom. You're going to be late for the Reaping, anyway." He bursts out in a fresh wave of anger, raising his voice.

I nod. "Alright." I shrug, handing him the wad of cash.

"Thanks." I smile, walking out the door.

Ever since I'd left the Academy, I'd taken training from Alex. He was a District 7 runaway, a past Victor that the Capitol thought was dead. But really, he was here. He offered a fee for training, but was still a fantastic trainer. The fee was never really a problem, though, considering my family was the richest in all of District 8.

When I reach my street, I break into a run, deciding I have to hurry to get to the Reaping. I rocket up the wood steps of the house, then knock on the door. My little sister, Analeigh, opens it up.

"You're late." She laughs.

I smile, taking her in my hands and kissing the top of her head.

"Hello to you, too." I chuckle, walking past the mahogany table, and scooping up some toast, then piling some warm eggs into it, and cramming it in my mouth. I tip-toe down the hallway, then open the door to mine and my brother's room.

He sits up slowly, his fog-colored eyes widening in to focus on me in the dull light.

"Hey, Tom." He says quietly, his voice raspy and weak.

My heart aches when I see him, and I sit at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Casey. How are you feeling?" I ask, pressing my palm to his forehead. He's cold. Really cold.

"Better than usual..." He coughs, nodding slowly.

I grip his hand, helping him out of bed as he weakly stands. We walk into the kitchen, and my father takes him out on the front porch. My brother was sick. We didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was frail and weak, and usually always ill. He required constant care and supervision. My mother died when she gave birth to my little sister, but that was 14 years ago, so none of us really understood what had happened.

I dressed in a simple Reaping outfit, a black dress shirt tucked into white slacks. I looked formal. Nice, even. I pull my mother's old silver bangle from the top dresser drawer in my room, then tuck it safely in my pocket.

Analeigh calls my name impatiently from the front door.

"TOM! HURRY UP! WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" She screams, pounding her fists on the wall.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I yell back, darting from my room.

I pick up my shoes, then hop on one foot as I put them on, stumbling down the stairs. When I'm out, I trail behind my family, looking around District 8. I barely notice Erin walking beside me.

"Hey, Tom." She smiles, batting her lashes at me.

_ 'Oh, God... Not this again... God help me... Please please please...' _I think, staring at the floor. I continue to walk, silence overcoming me.

"Hey, Tom. I'm talking to you." Erin snarls, tapping my shoulder.

"What?" I growl, knitting my brows together. Erin looks taken aback. I frown.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, God. Guess you really don't wanna talk." She whines, turning away from me, but remaining by my side.

Erin always thought I did training to volunteer for the Games... But, in reality, I only did it to impress girls... Erin was my friend, but she was also one of my exes. And I was only friends with three of my exes. Erin was one I managed to put up with. But not for long before I snapped, or she did. Guess you can figure out why that relationship ended.

When we arrived at the Square, Erin and Analeigh branched off. I blended with the 20 year old crew, sinking into the crowd. I didn't want to be noticed. I didn't even want to be here. I wanted to pull an Alex, and sit in my hidden house in the middle of dead-end nowhere and just do nothing. I frown, glaring at my feet. I look up just as the annoyed voice of Rye Paced, as he welcomes us. He grimaces at the television screen, his eyes showing annoyance.

When it ends, he announces the girl Tribute. A girl named Meena Thred. I'd seen her before. She went to my elementary school, I believe. I knew she was 13, judging by the crowd she emerged from, and her face was plastered with what looked to be an exquisite example of fear. I shake my head. _'The Games __are sick... I hate th-' _That's when I hear it.

"Casey Hoult!" Rye announces loudly, his voice still extremely annoyed. My heart skips a beat. Everyone in the crowd faces Casey, and his face is frozen with fear.

His bottom lip trembles, and he bites it, slowly walking into the isle. His pale face looks even more drained of color, and his steps are more wobbly than ever. He takes his first step on stage when I shove my way through the crowd, and stand in the isle. I follow after him, but Peacekeepers shove me away.

"Casey!" I yell. He turns around, his eyes red, tears streaming his face.

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I scream repetitively, shoving my way past the Peacekeepers.

"We have a volunteer, it seems!" Rye says, his voice sounding a bit intrigued by my sudden, desperate act.

I walk to Casey, then see Analeigh emerge from the isle. She walks up, then takes Casey by the hand and leads him away. Casey yells my name, but I ignore it, instead, walking on stage numbly. My whole body aches with pain. I was going into the Hunger Games.

"What is your name, young man?" Rye fakes a smile, his eyes glaring at me with distaste.

"Thomas Hoult..." I say grimly, looking down at my shoes.

"Now, why don't you two shake hands?" He asks, nudging my arm towards Meena.

She reaches out a feeble hand, and I shake it slowly, my eyes daring meet hers. They're full of tears, and their dull green surfaces are highly visible from her tiny pupils. Rye smiles stupidly out to the crowd.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Rye exclaims, grabbing us both roughly by the wrists and leading us into the Justice Building.

I turn around, seeing the faces of Casey and Analeigh as they stand in the isle, just staring at me. I can't bear to look much longer, and turn away, my heart aching.


	9. District 9 Reaping

**Here goes District 9! This leaves more Tributes to be discovered by you, even some new favorites! Hm? Yes! :D Alright, lets begin, shall we? **

_DISTRICT 9 REAPING _

**Kate Shiltz- **

_I look around, seeing no one in sight. Nothing but tall, thin stalks of grain that mashed together to form one big, endless maze. "Donnie!" I yell, turning around in circles, waiting for a response. The dark clouds above me grumble and roar, making me tense. I hate thunder storms... "Rosa!" I scream, trying to jump and see if I can catch a glance of anything but grain above the stalks. Nothing. "Wes! Bridget!" I yell desperately, searching frantically. But I find nothing. _

"Uh... Kate?" I hear the faint voice of Wes, and open my eyes slowly, closing them again.

"Kate!" Bridget squeaks, her high voice ringing in my ears. I jolt up from the bench, my eyes wide open.

"What happened? What'd I miss?" I say rather loudly, looking around. I'm in Bridget's basement, surrounded by training equipment.

"I was asking if that was a good hit, and looked over, and you were asleep. Then you screamed mine and Bridget's names." Wes says matter-of-factly, swinging his sword around in his hands, even with a bored look he still looks gorgeous.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry... This lack of sleep and sudden burst of training has been killing me..." I yawn, stretching my arms as I stand up. I wasn't lying, either. I'd been so used to only training once every day, but all month, ever day, I'd been at Bridget's twice, constantly training.

"We can see that." Bridget chuckles, picking up her dagger, then flinging it at the target on the wall. It lands only centimeters away from the bull's-eye. I snicker, shaking my head.

"Oh, Bridget. So close." I laugh, pulling a knife from my belt, then turning backwards. There's always been competition between Bridget and I. We'd always been good friends, but we were both extremely competitive. Bridget watches me carefully, narrowing her eyes.

I position myself twenty feet from the target board, then I push my arm forward, turning the blade over in my fingers, and blindly flinging it backwards. The 'whump' noise from the board signalizes I've hit it, and I turn around, seeing it landed right next to Bridget's knife.

Bridget claps. "Oh, Kate. So close!" She mimics, rolling her eyes. I give her a shove, shaking my head.

"At least it was close, right?" Wes smiles, sitting on the bench and resting his elbows on his knees. I nod, walking and sitting next to him.

Bridget frowns. "So are we done?" She asks, glancing to Wes. Wes checks his watch, then shrugs.

"It's 10:30... The Reaping starts at 11, right?" Wes asks, tapping the glass cover on his silver watch. Bridget looks over to me, and I nod.

"That gives us half an hour to get ready." Bridget whines, throwing her fists to her sides. Bridget was always a bit of a fashion fanatic. She always had to look her best...

"Alright, well I guess I'll go pick up Addie and Laura..." Wes says, pulling his Reaping outfit from his bag and throwing it on over his training clothes. He switches his slim, black shoes for his black dress shoes, wiping the dirt off the end of one. I watch him carefully, then turn back to Bridget as she speaks up.

"I'll go get ready, you two stay here. You're lucky you barely trained today, Kate!" Bridget exclaims, jabbing her finger at me. I was, luckily, smart enough to change into my Reaping outfit before I left, and got away with sitting on the bench the entire training session. I had curled my short, brown hair, letting it fall to my shoulders in perfect little curls. I had also decorated my dark blue eyes with some black eyeliner, which I had to use all my money to buy.

We sit in silence for a while, and Wes shuffles on the bench beside me, then clasps his hands together. I look over, and he smiles. "You know Bridget is jealous of you, right?"

I shake my head, rolling my eyes at Wes. "Yeah, right. What is there to be jealous of?" I ask, looking at my shoes.

Wes pats my shoulder, grinning stupidly at me. "Lots of things. You're pretty, you're smart, you're really good with sharp things, and you're pretty. Did I mention you're pretty?" Wes laughs.

I feel my cheeks burning red, and look away, laughing casually. When I'm sure he can't see me, I lightly pump my fist, a smile crossing my face. I'd always liked Wes, and hopefully, I'd get a chance with him, after I won the Games, of course.

The faint scent of perfume clouds the air, and I sniff, coughing. "Ugh, God, that's strong!" I yell, watching Bridget waltz into the room, looking amazing as usual. Her long, blonde hair waved down to her back, and her bright green eyes sparkled.

"How do I look?" She smiles, twirling in her little white dress.

I smile back. "Amazing." I laugh. Bridget spins a few more times, then bows for us. I giggle, then stand up beside Wes.

We all exchange glances, then walk up the stairs and walk off to the Square. On the way, Wes runs off to Addie and Laura's house, taking the two girls back to us and walking to the Square beside us. There's a silence resting above us all, until I decide to lift it.

"So, will you guys miss me while I'm in the Arena, winning the Games?" I say quietly, a grin sneaking over my lips.

Addie giggles, Laura nods, and Wes laughs. "Yes, of course. And we'll be cheering you on!" Wes announces, puffing out his chest and placing a hand over it. Bridget is extremely silent, occasionally stealing unwanted glances at me. I ignore it, continuing to walk with my friends, debating whether or not I should say something.

When we arrive at the Square, Bridget, Laura, Addie and I walk into the crowd, blending with the other girls that were around our age. The District Representative, Mercury Fret, toddles on stage, her long, thin legs a tanned color. Her bright purple outfit goes well with her appearance, and her age, since she's only 20 years old. She's not wearing all that weird Capitol make-up, either.

And she's actually sort of normal. She views us the video, explains the Games, then strides to the bowl to her right, the bowl for the girls. She picks out a name from the middle, taking it back to the microphone. "Lina Pryce." The crowd turns to a young girl at the age of 5, who clenches her older sister's hand. Tears well up in her face as the Peacekeepers sweep her from her sister, carrying her up the isle. "No! Sissy! Don't let them take me!" She screams, kicking and screaming.

I feel bad waiting for so long, but I run out into the isle, standing strong. "I volunteer as Tribute." I announce, looking at all the glances exchanged at me. I can feel the cold, sad glares from my sister and my brother. Even my parents... Nobody from District 9 ever wanted to volunteer... I was the first.

**Devlin Calete- **

I walk into the District 9 Center, a grim look glued to my ashen colored face. The tanned young woman at the front desk looks up at me, giving me a smile. "Hello, Devlin. How are you today?" She asks, her voice soft and kind.

I sigh, resting my elbows on the lifted part of the mahogany desk, leaning over a bit. "Well, like anyone else..." I say lowly, my voice sort of sad. The woman at the desk, Calla Hart, was one of my closest friends, at the young age of 20, she was only 3 years older than me.

Calla nods, looking down at the bowl in front of her. All Tesserae names. The bowl was overflowing with requests, and the list in front of her took up half the open notebook on the desk. "Yeah, I suppose the Reaping makes everyone's attitude the same, really." She frowns, looking down at the desk.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, I guess..." I trail off, leaving the silence to occupy the air, keeping everything still.

Calla pulls out a blank slip, then sets the little silver keyboard in front of me, placing the slip in the opening on the side. "You know what to do." She says quietly, turning and resuming to counting the names in the second bowl on the cabinet next to her desk.

I type my name into the keyboard, then hand the board back to Calla. She pulls the slip from the opening, then shows me my name. It's now clearly printed across the middle. "Thanks Calla. Now where's my end of the deal?" I ask, sounding rather impatient.

"In the back... I'll go get it." Calla says quietly, dropping the list on the desk, then disappearing through a wooden door. I hear her foot steps down the hall, tapping my fingers on the desk, then stop as she returns through the door.

"Thanks." I smile. She hands me a wooden crate, then lets me turn and walk away. She charges from behind the desk, then grabs my shoulder. "Devlin." She says quietly.

I turn around. "Hm?" I ask, tilting my head at her.

"Good luck..." Calla says quietly, kissing my cheek, then walking off.

I turn back around, leaving the office, leaving Calla, my old friend, then venturing down the street. I set the crate at the foot of the porch, then run off to the Square, thankfully already being dressed in my Reaping outfit. Simple blue slacks and a white shirt.

I dive into the line, letting the Peacekeeper take my arm, pricking my finger, drawing my blood. I shiver, then turn around and strut into the crowd, standing beside a few guys I had seen around school. Two of them talk, punching each other, then being torn apart by Peacekeepers.

I watch the Tribute being chosen. A little girl named Lina, who has an episode. Go figure. She's 5. The girl who volunteers for her bravely catches my attention. The way she charges into the isle, volunteering for the little girl. Probably not out of guilt, though, by the looks of it. I shake my head, then watch Mercury pick out a name from the side of the bowl, dragging her feet back to the microphone.

The way she opens up the slip sends chills down my spine, just thinking about the poor guy who will have to be killed in only a week gives me the chills. "Devlin Calete!" I look up, seeing the ring of boys turn around me, because my name has just been called. Out of all the guys, it's me... Why? Good thing I'd already calculated it, and seen it coming... The odds could be in my favour, possibly.


	10. District 10 Reaping

**Sorry for updates being so slow, guys! I'm really going to need some time because I have an upcoming contest! Thanks for understanding :) ~Squintz **

_DISTRICT 10 REAPING_

**Lilliana Jones- **

I slowly crouched in the underbrush of the forest, waiting for the wild dog a few feet away to scurry off. I clicked my tongue, then watched the dog lift its head, looking around, then dart off into the safety of the woods again. I walk towards the bush the dog was so intrigued by, then inspect the berries that hang loosely from the branches.

I had been looking for food in the woods all morning, since tesserae wasn't enough for Alexander and I. Unfortunately, I had no weapons to cope with, so that was a disadvantage. On the bright side, I knew my herbs and berries. I knew I didn't have much time until Alex woke up from a nightmare or something, so I tasted a berry. Seemed ripe enough to me. And good. I loved raspberries.

I plucked off all the berries from 5 of the branches, then tucked them in my pockets, and took off. When I came to the electric fence, I grabbed a twig and flung it at the barbed wire, seeing the spark and zap. I frowned, then scaled the tree that had a single branch hanging over the fence, and jumped down, landing on my feet. I brushed off my jeans, then ran home, holding my bulging pockets.

When I was 13, my parents were killed in a District uprising. Ever since then, my brother and I had lived on our own in the house, holding our own. No one except my friend Lana knew. And we planned to keep it that way. Anyway, I always had to keep an eye on Alex. He was 14, but still had nightmares. He hallucinated, too. He usually needed medicine to keep him sane, so I worked extra shifts on the farms with Lana to earn more money to pay for the pills.

I arrive at the house, then slip through the back window so no one in the neighborhood can see me. Alex sits in the corner, rocking slowly back and forth, his eyes sealed shut. He whimpers quietly, shaking his head and whispering to himself. The minute the sole of my shoe hits the wood floor, Alex is alert. He blinks hard, then stares at me.

"Where were you?" He cries, thrusting his arms out as he pulls me into a hug. He sniffles, burying his face in my shoulder, trembling in my arms.

"It's okay Alex, I was only out getting food... See?" I smile at him, keeping my cool as I slip a berry into his mouth.

He chews contently, then swallows, a weak smile forming on his face. "Do you have any more?" He asks, his eyes full of hunger and weakness.

"Of course I do! C'mon, buddy." I laugh, patting his head and pulling him under my shoulder, leading him into the kitchen. I pull out his chair, letting him sit down, then walk into the kitchen, pulling a plain plate from the cabinet, then placing it in the center of the table. I dump the berries onto the plate, spilling a few, but catching them. Alex digs in, then I grab his wrist.

"I was saving this... But I think we have enough..." I laugh, pulling a drawer open and removing a plastic-covered loaf of bread from it. I place it in front of the table, then throw away the plastic covering, splitting the loaf in half.

Alex lights up with glee, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Oh my god! Where'd you get this, Lilliana?" He exclaims, digging into the bread. I giggle, then press a finger to my lips.

Alex looks at me. "It's a secret." I smile, poking his nose, then grabbing his medicine from the cabinet, handing him a pill, then a glass of water. "You gotta get it down, Alex." I sigh, watching him choke down the pill and the water. He coughs, then wipes his sleeve along his mouth, eating a few more berries.

"I hate those pills..." He growls, picking a piece of his bread off and chewing it slowly.

"I know..." I say quietly, brushing my fingers through his golden blonde hair that matched the shade of my own, trying to fix it up. I stand up slowly, finishing my piece of bread, then ruffling my brother's hair. "I'm going to go and get dressed. You finish up here." I smile, walking from the room.

I dress in a simple Reaping outfit, a white skirt and a light green shirt. I tuck my shirt in, then brush out my hair, pulling it into a pony tail. I walk from the bathroom to see Alex huddled in the corner again, gnawing on his finger nails. "They're outside!" He screams, pointing to the window.

"Who?" I ask, tilting my head at him. He shivers, helplessly hiding in the corner.

"The Peacekeepers!" He yells, tears rolling down his face. "They're coming to get us!" I frown, then walk to the window, seeing nothing but Rose walking around in her pen outside.

"Alex, it's only Rose." I sigh, scooping him up and leading him to his room. I pull out a Reaping outfit for him, then leave him to get dressed, and walk out to feed Rose. I give her a smaller piece of bread and a few berries, running my fingers over her thick wool. Her tiny little cotton-like tail wags around, and she sniffs my hand. Rose was the lamb that I had saved from slaughter on a farm, volunteering to take her, since she was the runt of her other two siblings.

I pet Rose until I hear the screen door open, and Alex emerges. His slacks are black, and his shirt is green like mine. Green was similar to the District's color. Symbolizing Livestock in a way...

I brush my hand along Alex's hair, straightening it a bit. "There. Now you look nice." I smile, taking his hand and leading him to the Square.

When we're close, he stalls, skidding his feet along the ground. But I continue to walk, letting him follow me. When we arrive, I have to hold his arm out so he'll stay still during the finger stab. The woman draws his blood, then presses it to the paper, scanning it, then letting a Peacekeeper take him to the crowd. I can sense the panic coming from Alex as I shuffle into my own crowd, taking stance next to Lana. She smiles weakly at me.

"Hey, Lilli." She says quietly.

"Hey, Lana. How's it going?" I ask just as quietly.

"Good." She says grimly, clenching my hand, pressing her palm to the burn marks along my own.

We watch as Pix Flick walks on stage, her ridiculous outfit looks amazingly different from our own. She claps her hands, jumping up and down. "Oh this is so exciting! Welcome District 10! Welcome to the Reaping of the 455th Annual Quarter Quell! Before we start, let's view the special video all the way to you from the Capitol!" She smiles, making us watch the video, then prancing her way over to the bowl. Her hand hovers in the bowl for a while, and then she shoves her palm into the sea of slips and picks out a choice one.

When she arrives back on stage, my whole body goes numb, praying it won't be me...

"Lilliana Jones." I breathe out in relief, then look around as everyone turns to me. Sheesh, good thing that girl got chosen instead of me... Wait... I bluntly stare, then hear Alex screaming my name. "Lilli! Lilli, no!" He screams, running into the isle as I'm pushed along by a few girls into the dirt isle myself. The Peacekeepers drag Alex, pulling him back, but his insanity is no match to their strength.

He pounds his fists into the helmets of the Peacekeepers, even tearing off one and throwing it into the crowd. People gasp, others gape, a few stare blankly at the scene. "Alex! No! Please, I have to take care of him!" I scream at the Peacekeepers. They ignore me.

Lana charges into the isle, grabbing Alex's hand. "Shhh... Shhh. It'll be okay, I'll take care of you..." She says quietly. Lana smiles half heartedly at me, then pulls Alex out of the grasp of the Peacekeepers, taking him to the back of the crowds.

The Peacekeepers move on from Alex, and begin leading me up to the stage. My heart continuously skips beats while I stare at the stage. I'm forced up beside Pix, who smiles at me. "Well, that was interesting." She smiles stupidly. "Was that your brother?" She asks. I only nod in silence, watching Lana try to keep my brother calm in the distance.

**Remedian Altevolo-**

Esmee smiles at me, her head wagging from side to side. "You really did it this time, Rem." She laughs, staring at the mess of a prank in front of her.

"Yup, and you almost walked into the trap." I nod, stepping through the door, but lifting my foot over the fishing twine that rested on the floor.

"Yes, siree. You almost had me there." She laughs again, following me through the door. She trips over the snare wire, and a bucket of water dumps on her head. I break out in a loud laughter, shaking my head.

"Oh, man! You didn't even see it coming!" I exclaim, throwing my hands out into the air. She places her hands on her hips, then spits out the water, and begins to laugh with me.

"On the bright side, you don't have to take a shower!" I chuckle, patting her back. We laugh for a while, and then the fun is gone. Of course, only because it's Reaping day. We fall silent, then stare out the window, watching people file into the Square.

"Good thing I'm already dressed, huh?" I ask, staring at my shoes. Esmee turns to me, a sad smile on her face.

"Remedian, I just want to say it's been really fun working with you... And if I'm chosen, I'd love for you to take over the shop." Esmee pulls me into a friendly hug, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Esmee was the mayor's daughter, and a good friend of mine. We constantly pranked each other back and forth. It was fun too, because she owned the shop, there were basically no rules. We always had laughs together, and we were a good team working at the shop. Esmee handed me my weekly pay, then brushed her wet hair from her face.

"I think I'll go clean up. Thanks for the laugh, Rem." She smiles, tossing me the keys. "Lock up."

I nod, then clean up my messy prank. Mopping up the water, cleaning up the sticky honey that covered the floorboards. When I finished, I walked out the door, locking it, and tucking my keys in my pocket, whistling as I jogged home.

The moment I arrived home, I saw my mother and father standing on the porch. They smiled at me, and I handed them my pay. "Here, use it to pay for food. I'm going to the Reaping, before I'm late." I smile weakly at them, letting my mother pull me into a hug. I hug her back, then smile at my father, and dart off to the Square.

I meet up with my two friends, Tex and Bryant, and we head into the lines. I let the woman prick my finger, then move on into the crowd. Tex and Bryant standing beside me. Pix Flick-Ugh, such a stupid name-Trots on stage, her platform heels holding her up about 8 inches from the ground. She picks out a girl, who I've seen at school before. Her younger brother, Alex, was my age at 14.

I watch the episode between her and her brother. The screaming, the begging, the Peacekeepers fighting off Alex. He could get killed for that sort of thing. We shuffle uneasily as Pix draws another name, her tiny, nimble hands picking the perfect victim for the Games. She carries herself daintily back to the microphone, then unfolds the slip. She taps the microphone a few times, as if it won't work, then announces the name.

"Remedian Altevolo."

My heart stops, and the world freezes. I'm mortified. My heart skips a beat, then I snap into reality. Tex and Bryant stare at me, then look down to their shoes. I shake, my knees trembling, then stumble bluntly on stage, the Peacekeepers solemnly following me.

The girl on stage stares at me, then looks down at her shoes. "District 10, your this year's Tributes! Lilliana Jones and Remedian Altevolo!" Pix exclaims, clapping her hands. All the people in the Square press their three middle fingers to their lips, then hold them out to us. And I'm mortified. Tears run down my face as I shake Lilliana's hand, and then we're thrown into the Justice Building... My only hope is that the Capitol will like a jokester...


	11. District 11 Reaping

**Hey guys! Squintz is back! I'm ready to hand you your District 11 Reaping! Hope you like it :) An interesting mix, this will be :3 ~Squintz **

_DISTRICT 11 REAPING_

Chrysanthemum Maylen

"Wake up, Chrys! Wake up!" Sage squeaks in my ear, his voice loud and high. He shakes me vigorously, forcing me to sit up.

"Good morning!" He grins, beaming so wide his eyes close. I laugh, pushing my hand through his extremely short, dark hair. He laughs, pushing my wrist away.

"What's for breakfast, Sage?" I ask, getting out of bed slowly but surely. Sage bounds from the bed, leaping off the edge and landing on his hands and feet like an animal.

"Dad made toast and orange juice with eggs!" He exclaims, throwing his hands out as he brings himself up to two legs. He prances from the room, laughing and swinging his arms about. I chuckle, then follow him from the room, through the hall, and into the kitchen.

My dad whistles a sweet tune, dancing around the kitchen as he flicks some eggs onto two plates. He twirls across the floor, setting the plates in front of us. He kisses the top of my head, then smiles down at me with an enormous grin.

"How's my Chrysanthemum this morning?" He asks, pouring orange juice in my empty glass. When he's done, I chug down a mouthful.

"Good, surprisingly. Despite the possibilities of being chosen for a certain, gruesome death!" I laugh weakly, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.

My father's smile slowly fades, and he shrugs. "They won't pick you. There's over... What? About-" My dad is looking for words when Sage cuts him off.

"About 3450 girls in the entire area of District 11?" He asks, pulling a random number from thin air. I've always wondered how he's been able to calculate or even guess such enormous numbers so quickly. Even at the age of 10, he's a math whiz.

"Exactly." My dad adds, sitting down with his own plate and gnawing on a mouthful of eggs. "Besides, your name's only been in there 3 times. What are the odds?" He shrugs again, then drinks some orange juice.

I look down at my feet, then frown. "I guess you're right... But... I'm still sort of... Uneasy about it..." I say grimly, picking up my empty plate and taking it to the sink. I wash it off, then finish my orange juice. A dark silence settles over us, making Sage shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh... I think... I think I'll go get dressed..." I say quietly, rinsing out the glass, then placing it in the cabinet, and walking into my room. I pull open the dresser drawer, carefully picking out a light black skirt and a light blue shirt, and slipping the clothes on. I ruffle out the ends of the skirts to look a bit more decent, then leave my room. As I close the door behind me, I bump into a surprised Sage. He looks at me, tilting his head.

"Sorry. You look nice! Ready to go?" He asks eagerly, an adorable grin crossing his face. I nod solemnly, then follow him out the front door. He bounds down the dirt streets, leaving me and my father to trail him. When we arrive, Sage closes his eyes, then turns away during the finger prick. I know how much he hates pain, considering how much we suffered when we lost my mother...

I step forward, letting the Peacekeeper jab my finger with the pin thing, then scan my blood. "Go. Next." She says robotically, brushing me away. I walk into the crowd, standing alone. When I'm satisfied with looking around, full of boredom in the hot, blistering sunlight, Sequoia Wells walks out on stage, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Welcome, District 11! To the Reaping of the 455th Annual Quell!" Sequoia puts on her best fake grin for us, ruffling her snow-white skirt. She begins by viewing us the Capitol video, then giddily clapping her hands in her little white gloves.

"Let's begin, shall we?" She smiles, I think this time for real, then crosses the stage to the bowl of names for the girls, her eyes wide. She carefully plucks a name right from the middle of the bowl, returning back to the microphone. She looks out to all of us, smiling, as if expecting something in return. I look down at my feet, knitting my eyebrows.

"Now, your female Tribute..." She announces, pulling the slip open and pursing her lips. "Chrysanthemum Maylen?" Although the words come out as a question, they pierce my heart like a cold, sharp knife. I blink hard, thinking maybe I can just die right here where I stand... "Come on up dear. Well, come on!" She urges me as I stumble from the crowd, everyone's eyes following me as I walk up the stairs and onto the stage. Sequoia smiles at me, gritting her teeth. "Smile for the crowd. We wouldn't want anyone to think low of District 11..."

**Reed Nile- **

I snatch the axe from Finn's hands, working it into my right hand, then pulling my arm backwards, swinging it forward. Finn's eyes widen as the axe lands in the center of the target that is placed on the wall, hitting it hard with a loud thunk. I feel Ace and Ally's eyes lock on me. I turn to face them, crossing my arms and flexing my jaw as I grin.

"Yeah! Yeah bro, did you see that?" Finn laughs loudly, swatting my back. I high-five him, bumping my shoulder against his as I turn to Ally and Ace again.

"Shocked?" I smirk, biting my bottom lip. Ally smiles at me deviously, winking with a touch of playful tease.

"You're good. Quick, too. But you won't be fast enough to volunteer for this year before me." Ace, Ally's sister, challenges me, stepping up and shoving me by the shoulders. I grit my teeth, tilting my head at him as my face twists in anger.

"We'll just have to see..." I say darkly, turning to Ally and giving her a deep kiss. I feel Ace's eyes glaring into the back of my head. He'd always hated that Ally and I were a couple. We'd been together for a long time, too. About 6 years, and I was planning on asking the question soon.

I pull back from Ally, pressing my forehead to her's. "I'll see you there, okay?" I ask quietly.

"Okay." Ally smiles softly at me, kissing my cheek, then pulling away as I grab my bag and head out the door of Finn's house. I walk down the street, turning two corners and then arriving at my house. A tiny home with only 2 bedrooms. One for me, and one for my dad.

I swing the door open, throwing my bag down. "Dad! I'm home!" I yell, slamming the door behind me. I hear a faint response from his room, since the door is closed, then venture into the kitchen. My dog, Sylvester, eagerly follows me, hoping for some scraps.

I pull open the lid on a stray thermos on the counter, discovering some hot lamb stew inside. My dad was always quite the barterer. He could get _anything_! He just had that natural way of swindling sellers into lower prices. I gratefully gulp down all the stew in the thermos, then raking my nails down my scorched tongue.

"Dammit!" I yell, shoving my mouth under the sink as I turn on the freezing cold tap. Instantly, my mouth is cooled, but my tongue still hurts. I sigh, turning off the tap and spitting any remaining water from my mouth. I turn around, petting Sylvester's head as I practically trip over him, trying to get to my room.

I swing the door open carelessly, letting it slam against the wall as I stride to my dresser. I pull out my typical Reaping outfit. A white shirt and some beige slacks. When I'm dressed, I pull the tiny, purple velvet box from my dresser drawer and tuck it safe in my pocket. I brush my charcoal colored hair out, spiking it up, then walking out the door. Sylvester barks at the door until I scream at him to shut up, continuing to Ally and Ace's house.

When I arrive, Ally sits on the stairs on the front porch with Ace leaning against the wooden rail next to her. I mutter a swear under my breath, then pull Ally into an embrace as she stands up. "You look beautiful." I smile at her, kissing her nose. Ace gags in disgust as he brushes past me, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know how you guys are twins..." I laugh, taking Ally's hand in mine as we follow Ace to the Square.

"Sometimes I question it as well." Ally teases, poking Ace's shoulder. He groans, then continues on walking.

"Are we picking up Finn so I don't have to be near you two?" He asks. I realize that even at 20 years old, Ace still acts like he's 5.

"Sure, if you want." Ally mocks his tone, her bright blue eyes imitating his constant eye roll.

"Good!" Ace yells, jogging off to Finn's house.

He returns moments later with Finn trailing his path, yelling at him to wait up. I laugh, shaking my head as Ally giggles at Finn. Ace just keeps jogging to the Square, leaving Finn to follow. When we arrive at the Square, Ally and I must separate, and Finn and Ace follow me into the sea of guys.

We all stand next to each other, watching as a young girl who looks to be 12 years old ushers herself on stage with a blank, numbed look in her eyes. I now know that I must be completely alert in order to beat Ace into volunteering. Slowly, I shuffle past a view boys, sneaking away from Ace and Finn as I stand at the edge of the crowd, nearest to the isle.

Sequoia, the awkward looking District representative, then picks a name and carries it back to the mike. Curiously, she runs her eyes over the faces of all the boys in the crowd, then reads the name out. "Chrome L-" I cut her off as I dive into the isle, yelling as loud as I can.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I smile proudly, stepping forward.

"Alright then, come on up young sir." Sequoia waves her hand at me, a dumb smile on her face.

"Uh... Wait, just a second!" I announce, running into the girl's crowd. People gasp as I grab Ally's hand, leading her on stage. I can feel the tense behavior of the Peacekeepers setting in on them as I stop with Ally, standing in the middle of the stage for all of District 11 to see.

"Um... Hi, District 11. I'm Reed Nile, and I just have something special to do... This is my girlfriend, Ally Price and I just wanted to do something before I go, so..." I talk strongly into the microphone, before kneeling down in front of Ally and pulling out the tiny box. I open it up, revealing a small, diamond encrusted ring.

"Ally, I've been with you for a long time, and although I'm going into the Games, I won't forget you, so..." I pull the ring from the box and hold it out. "Will you marry me?"


	12. District 12 Reaping

**District 12 Reaping is here! This is the finally Reaping for this! :D I hope you guys like it! You know the drill :) Favorite, Subscribe, Review! ~Squintz **

_DISTRICT 12 REAPING_

**Olivia Medina- **

"C'mon Olivia! Let's see you hit it!" My father cheers, clapping loudly as I pull my arm back, positioning the perfect angle for a throw.

My wrist flicks as I force my arm forward, thrusting the knife with all my might at the board that sits about 30 feet ahead of me. The knife whizzes past the faces of my sisters and smashes into the board, the butt landing hard into the target. I mutter a curse, then stumble over my own feet, lazily, to the board.

"I don't get it. I throw as hard as I can, as fast as I can, but still, it lands butt-first." I frown, ignoring the immature giggling at my remark of the knife landing 'butt-first'. I whip around, tilting my head at Lizzie, who cups a hand around her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to my father who tugs the knife from the board, shaking his head with laughter as well.

"See, Liv, you have to throw it from here." He says calmly, pointing a finger at my heart. "Not from there." He chuckles coolly, tapping my forehead.

"But if you're ever in a scenario that demands an urgent throw, you have to use your head to get the correct angle and hit. Right?" I ask quietly, challenging my father's simple theory with my quizzical hypothesis.

"It's not always so mathematical," He chortles, patting my head. I roll my eyes, looking down to my shoes as Marie snatches at the knife.

"Let me have a go, will you?" She snickers, plucking the blade from my fingers and stepping back 10 feet.

"That's at least 40 feet, Marie, you can't make that." Lizzie points out, faking an innocent smile to Marie, who already has a look of anguish on her face.

Marie just grits her teeth, then flings the knife forward. It slides through the air with a whirring noise, then crashes into the board, landing perfectly in the red circle in the middle of the target. We all turn to Marie, surprise plastered across our faces.

"Woah, Marie." Lizzie whistles under her breath for added affect, her enormous green eyes practically bulging from her head.

"Arrogance isn't the key to everything, but it helps when necessary." Marie smiles knowingly, her thin brows creasing above her forehead.

"I'm going to eat, good luck cleaning that up." She smirks, waving perkily at us, then skipping off into the kitchen through the back door.

"Psssht. Big headed, much?" 10 year old Lizzie rolls her eyes, kicking a pebble across the grass. "Wait... Don't eat all the strawberries!" She screams, bounding into the kitchen after Marie.

I pull the knife from the board, practicing a while longer before finally giving up, shaking my head. I probably won't ever get this, so I've decided it's safe to just not even try. Besides, what are the odds of being picked in the Reaping? Like, 1 to none? They just put on the Reaping show to scare you. Anyway, the odds are probably just the same kid's name in the bowl the entire time. They like the pick the ripest of the kids from the Districts to compete, I'm guessing. Or maybe just the most entertaining. In this case, Marie would be quite the looker.

I trot into the house, picking a few strawberries from the bowl in the center of the table. Marie and Lizzie don't notice because they're too busy creating war over the berries. I turn down the hallway, the voices of the two fading as I open up my bedroom door and pull out my Reaping outfit. I had saved up every ounce of my money just to buy this dress. It was so cute, I just had to have it!

I unzip the back of the dress, then slip into it, zipping the back up again. I pull on some of my favorite shoes. They're little black sandals with heels at the bottom. My father had them imported from the Capitol by a fellow Peacekeeper as a birthday present when I turned 15. Reaching into a little box I kept on the top shelf of my closet, I pull out my matching head-band. I then brush out my hair, and turn to face myself in the mirror.

I actually look good! The black and white polka-dotted dress goes perfectly with my shoes and it matches the head-band more than I expected! I smile and then decide I should put on some lip gloss just to touch up the look. I pull out the little brush, then dab it in the gloss and run it over my lips, mashing them together, then smiling again. Much better! I add a bit of mascara, then some eyeliner, and examine myself again. I love the way the dress goes so well with my caramel colored skin, and my dark brown, curly hair.

I'm so caught up in myself, since I've never been before, that I barely notice the sound of my mother screaming at the top of her lungs, until my father goes darting past my door, into the kitchen where my mother's scream came from. I dash from my room, stumbling over the heels as I try and rush into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Lizzie is in the midst of a seizure. I hate when she has seizures, because my parents can't do anything but make sure she doesn't crash into furniture. Marie and my father have already tackled the job of moving the kitchen table aside while Lizzie shakes wildly on the hardwood floor. My mother tries holding her down, which is pointless, to me, since Lizzie will end up coming back to consciousness at any time soon. Marie panics like my mother, her hands shivering as she coughs through her tears.

Did I mention Lizzie is epileptic? And that Marie has the worst case of asthma in the entire world? I don't think I did... But now would be a good time to know. My father gives me a look, and I grab Marie's wrist, handing her the inhaler that was always sitting on the kitchen counter.

"It's time to go, come on. We'll see them at the Square." I say quietly to Marie, walking her out the door as she takes puffs from her inhaler.

"T-Thanks." She says in an out of breath tone, shoving her inhaler in her dress pocket.

"Sisters gotta look out for eachother," I grin at her, giving her a quick hug, then continuing on to the Square by her side.

We walk until we get to the back of the check-in line, and Marie falls silent. Not her usual self, she pokes my shoulder. I turn down to her, tilting my head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll get Reaped? Or should I volunteer?" She asks.

"I don't think you should volunteer, and I doubt you'll get Reaped." I say quietly, knowing people can be listening right now.

"Okay..." She replies, letting the Peacekeeper prick her finger, scan the blood, then send her off.

I go next, then blend with the crowd of girls in the Square, pushing my way through the crowd as I search for my friend Sara. When I see her talking to Anisa, which is odd, since they're both polar opposite, I tap on her shoulder, grinning at her.

"Olivia!" She squeaks with joy, pulling me into a hug.

Despite being a year older than me, Sara was so sweet, she might as well be a 6 year old little girl. Anisa, on the other hand, was one of the meanest girls in the entire District... But one of my best friends. I was glad to have the personality I held, because it gave me the ability to be friends with any sort of disposition.

"Hey, Sara! Hey, Anisa!" I smile as I hug Sara, waving at Anisa, and she flashes me a cute smile.

"Good morning, Livie!" Anisa chuckles.

Everyone in the crowd goes silent when the District Representative, who looks like crap this morning, tip-toes across stage in her cream-colored flats. I begin to bite my nails, a common nervous habit when I'm on edge.

"Welcome, District 12! Welcome all! Welcome to the Reaping of the 455th Annual Quarter Quell!" She says enthusiastically, jumping and waving her arms for a gesture. I roll my eyes.

"How many times are you going to say welcome?" Someone calls from within the boys crowd. It's from the front, and it comes from a short boy with blonde hair.

The District Representative, Ember Trinket, just tilts her head, then smiles again, clapping her hands.

"First, let's view the special video! This video will define the Hunger Games and explain why we have this _lovely_ event!" She exclaims, pointing to the screen.

My eyes run back to the boys' crowd, and they fall right on my ex-boyfriend, Julian Raj. I smile sadly, then see him looking back at me, and quickly turn away. Looking at him just gives me even more heartbreak than the day we broke up. I never knew why... He just said he had to break up with me.

"Olivia Medina!"

I'm too caught up in thought to recognize my own name. And Sara tugs on my arm, but I ignore it, because I'm hopelessly daydreaming about Julian. Again, the name rings out.

"Olivia Medina? Are you out there, dear?"

"Olivia! Pay attention!" Anisa yells, making me snap back into perspective.

I'm pulled from the crowd by a female Peacekeeper, then escorted on stage by a group of them. I stand there blankly, looking around with no emotion. I can't decide if I'm shocked, or if I'm just going to break down in tears.

"Now to pick our male Tribute!"

**Julian Raj-**

I'm pressing 100 pound weights, when my best friend, Jace, begins talking to me as he lifts weights while sitting on the bench across from me.

"So, do you ever think you'll be able to get back with Olivia? After all, you guys did have something totally real. Plus, we all know you guys still love eachother. You only broke up 'cause of your parents." Jace says in his gravelly voice.

"I don't know... I sure hope so, though... Maybe there's a chance I'll get to talk to her a lot, this week." I reply, using my wrist to wipe some sweat off my forehead, and accidentally bumping the weight into my head.

"If the odds are in your favor." Jace chuckles, shaking his head at his own joke.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jace. That was a good one." I say sarcastically, looking down at the concrete floor.

"I just wish I had another chance to be with her... You know? She's the only girl for me... I hate how my parents constantly tell me to meet a rich girl... I don't want to marry a snob! Olivia was as pure as the driven snow..." I trail off as Jace begins to speak.

"They can't stop you. So what if your dad is the mayor of District 12? It doesn't matter who _you_ marry. They aren't marrying her. And, if they met her, I'm sure they'd love her. Doesn't everyone love her? She's cute and nice, right?" Jace asks, setting his weights on the rack next to him and pulling off his shirt to wipe away the sweat that drips down his forehead.

"I guess so. But still," I huff as I lift the weight and set it on the rack next to the bench, "I just want them to like me for who I am... Not some arrogant, jerky, fake asshole. You get where I'm coming from, right?" I ask Jace, turning to him as I pull a towel off the peg on the wall and wipe the sweat from my neck and forehead.

"Not really, but I understand how you feel. My parents can be total idiots about Lottie, too. But I don't let it bother me." Jace laughs, looking down at his watch as it goes off.

"Have to go?" I wonder aloud, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yup. Have to go. Thanks for letting me work out with you. See you at the Reaping." Jace smiles weakly, giving me a high-five before walking from the training room.

I nod, then walk up the stairs and open the door that leads to the hallway on the second floor of the house. I walk down the hallway, bumping into my older brother Benny on the way, attempting to sneak off without having to talk to him. Thankfully, he ignores me as well, and I know it's because he's in a dismal mood because there's the possibility of his fiancee getting Reaped.

I've always had a certain envy of Benny, since he's more handsome than me, and he's got better grades. He's given the family a good name, reputation, and fame. And, occasionally, fortune. My parents are really nice to Benny, but are always nit-picky about me. _'You're too unattractive, and too immature to deserve someone quite like her,' _My father said to me. That was the day he made me dump her, because she didn't reach his expectations for a girlfriend for me. Or a daughter in-law.

Pulling myself from thought, I pick my Reaping outfit from my closet after slathering some deodorant on. I comb out my hair, then get dressed in my suit. It's an all black suit, and I decide to top it off with a nice red tie. When it's secured around the collar of the suit, I put on my black dress shoes to match. When I'm dressed and ready, I walk down the stairs and into the living room, where my family stands and stares at me, as if in waiting.

"What?" I ask in an irritable tone, crossing my arms at them.

"Uh... Let's just go." My father says in his low tone, smiling weakly as we all set off out the front door.

Things are unsettling between all of us, and the tension grows as we walk closer to the Square. Since we're all considered "royalty" in District 12, we're allowed to cut to the front of the check-in line. The woman stares at me for a bit, running her eyes over my face before pricking me with the pin and scanning my blood.

"Go on ahead, Mr. Raj." She says, pointing to the crowd of boys to the left of her.

I walk past the table, occasionally stealing a glimpse at the magnificence that is Olivia Medina, before I finally blend into the crowd, and I can gaze at her all I want. When she looks in my direction after greeting her two friends, I turn away as fast as I can. I don't notice Jace is next to me until he laughs and nudges my shoulder.

"You crack me up, dude. After the Reaping, you better talk to her." Jace chuckles, pointing at me as he speaks.

I nod in confirmation, then turn back to Olivia as she turns away, looking at the District Representative, listening carefully to her. No, she's daydreaming, I think. I sigh, looking down at my shoes and thinking of when Olivia and I were together. That was the only real thing about me. That _is_ the only real thing about me. I love Olivia. I was who I really should be around Olivia, and she loved me for that. Despite my appearance, Olivia still loved me. Only because I was me.

I actually smile to myself, thinking of all the time Olivia and I spent together when we were a couple, and I find myself praying that I can talk to her after the Reaping is over.

"Olivia Medina!"

That is, until I hear Ember Trinket call out her name. But Olivia remains still, gazing at the dirt beneath her feet. Everyone turns to face her, but she continues to daze.

"Olivia Medina? Are you out there, dear?" Ember asks, her creamy gloves gesturing towards the girls' crowd.

My heart practically snaps in two as she's escorted on stage, ushered off to her own death. I close my eyes, feeling Jace staring at me. How could this happen? How could my Olivia get chosen? Now I'll never get to talk to her... I think of all the curse words I know in my head, and my mouth begs to scream them out. But I can't.

"Now to pick our male Tribute!" Ember announces, gleefully prancing over to the boy bowl, then picking out a name, and walking back to the microphone.

I open my eyes as she unfolds the piece of paper, then shuffles as she tries to read the name. Is it really that hard? Guess Capitol people are more dim-witted than we give them credit for.

"Uh... J... Juli... Julian... Julian Raj?" The words come from her mouth like a question, and the look on Olivia's face is priceless.

Her face is confused, shocked, and lit up at the same time. But I don't want to go. I don't want to die. I don't want Olivia to die... Against my will, I'm pulled up on stage by a group of Peacekeepers, and Ember Trinket looks at me with an awkward face, as if disgusted by my looks. I glare down at my shoes, then Ember nudges me to face Olivia.

"Shake hands you two!" She exclaims, watching us shake hands slowly, then she turns us to face the crowd.

"Your District 12 Tributes! Olivia Medina and Julian Raj!" Ember laughs to the crowd, clapping her hands. I just look at Jace, my eyes full of hurt... What am I going to do? I don't want to kill Olivia... I don't want to die... And I certainly don't want to go into the Games. Basically, I hate the Capitol right now. I hate the Hunger Games. I think I hate everything... No wonder those Careers are always so bipolar. I feel that way right now... I just pray it will end soon...


	13. Morning Of The Train Ride

**Finally, with Reapings finished, we move on to separate chapters of different nights! I will choose the method that was suggested by BringxMexToxLife! Thanks, buddy! :D And I hope you guys will like it this way! Subscribe, Review, and Favorite! Enjoy! ~Squintz **

_District 1's Tributes – Morning of the train ride_

**Wendi Hocking-**

"Oh, I just know you two will _loooove_ the Capitol! Everything is so up to date and fantastic there! And you won't have to wear those _scummy_ clothes!" Emerald squeals with excitement.

I roll my eyes as we walk, shoving my hands in the pockets of my skirt. This is ridiculous. I actually look decent, and she claims I look scummy. I'm just about to punch this she-jerk in the face when my District partner, Beau, speaks up.

"So you're saying we'll have to look like idiots too?" He snickers, and I laugh, looking down to my shoes so Emerald won't give me a death glare.

It's silent for a while, and then Emerald finally clears her throat and begins to speak. It feels odd having this tense silence pulled from the air.

"Well, uh... You just sit here... And I'll go find Sapphire..." With that, she walks from the room in her 5 inch heels.

When the silvery doors behind her slide shut, Beau starts whistling and turns to face the window on his right. Since I'm sitting on his left hand side, I casually run my eyes to look at his features. Hmm... He is pretty cute, I guess. Handsome, even. But there's no time for love in the Arena. So help me, if I ever fall for this guy, I have a better chance of dying than living. There's always backstabbers in the Games...

"God, she's annoying," Beau says, cracking his knuckles, then turning to face me.

I blink hard, then nod, remaining silent. The silence settles over us again.

"Do you ever _talk_?" He asks with a bit of edge in his voice.

I take in a deep breath, then sigh.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do talk. Is it considered illegal if I go more than two minutes without speaking?" I ask in a harsher tone than I even expected.

"Better watch your mouth, Hocking. It could get you in a lot of trouble..." Beau growls, his hands curling into fists as he stands from his chair and grits his teeth together.

Just then, Emerald walks in with our Mentor, Sapphire. She's a tall, thin woman with bleach blonde hair that hangs down to her waist. And she has sapphire blue eyes, fitting her name. Some light freckles dot her face, and there's a scar that runs across her nose and down to her jaw. I'm pretty sure that's from her Games.

"Hello, I'm your Mentor, Sapphire Fenix. Very nice to meet you two." She says in a hoarse tone, giving us both a kind smile.

I shake hands with her, and then she shakes hands with Beau. Then, we sit again, and Beau just looks around, not even paying half the mind to the conversation that Sapphire begins.

"So, you must be Wendi. Any special skills you have?" She smiles kindly, tilting her head at me.

"Well-" I begin, but Beau cuts me off with a sudden outburst in arrogance.

"I'm a professional when it comes to swords. Anyone comes near me in that Arena that _isn't _a Career, I'll hack their head off with my blade, then hang their carcass above the Career camp like a pretty little chandelier!" Beau grins deviously, his small lips curving up while his eyebrows curve down, knitting into the smirk.

Sapphire just shakes her head, looking down at her shoes. "You may _think_ arrogance will get you somewhere, _Beau_...But let me tell you: If you overdo it, the Capitol citizens will think you're an asshole. And then what? No sponsors. What happens when there are no sponsors? You die! You watch your friends starve to death while the only thing you can do is sit back and do nothing to help, because you have nothing, because you ruined all your chances!" She yells, standing from her chair and slamming her hands against the table, making Emerald's eyes bulge from her face.

Beau looks a bit taken aback by Sapphire's sudden outburst. But I can see why she would do this. Probably scarred from her Games... She probably lost someone she really cared about. I've known how she feels since the day I lost Arrian. It's something that never goes away... Something that sticks to you, like the scar on Sapphire's face. It's there forever, no matter what. Snapping from thought, I speak up.

"I'm good with a lot, I suppose." I shrug, ignoring the snort of laughter from Beau.

This guy is really getting on my nerves... I wonder how much trouble I'll get into if I totally go ballistic on him... Well, that can wait for the Arena... But for now, I'll resist the natural urge to sock his nose into his brain.

"Alright. We'll watch some Reapings now, come on." Sapphire says in her raspy voice, leading us into another car that has a bunch of black leather couches and a big, black TV.

Emerald scuttles after us, her enormous hair bouncing wildly atop her head. When she practically skids to a stop on her gigantic heels, she takes a seat next to Beau, and clicks the TV on with a touchscreen remote. Beau carelessly props his feet up on the coffee table in front of us, crossing his ankles over one another while Emerald watches in horror at his display of "manners".

"We can eat after this..." Emerald says slowly, flicking the play button and making the images on the screen start to move.

District 1 is skipped, since it was us, and District 2, of course, is the District that offers up four Tributes. All look equally threatening, but I know they have worth in the pack. District 3, maybe even has a chance of making it into the Career pack, and District 4 as well. All the other Districts are the same, except for District 7, who offers up a blind girl named Rainbow, and then District 12, which gives us what looks like an ex couple. Oh, that strange feel in the air when a past couple is Reaped for the same Games... Thank god Beau isn't my boyfriend!

**Beau Infernetti- **

We're lead into an enormous car, after watching the pathetic Reapings, that is completely _filled_ with food! Food is everywhere! And I know I just have to put on more weight in the Arena. After all, intimidation is everything in the Games! I practically dive across the room, cutting off Wendi and Sapphire as I begin to stuff my face with the rich Capitol food. I stuff my face with endless amounts of pastries and odd foods I had never even seen before. Not paying attention, I even grab a few napkins and cram them into my mouth. Oops.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Beau." Sapphire snickers, sitting down at the table across from me as she slowly bites into a muffin, chewing carefully.

"Whhft duh you mmfean?" I ask, crumbs of food splatting the table as I speak. Emerald gags in disgust in the background. Either at the food, or my manners.

"I mean, the Capitol food is rich. You're adjusted to Academy and District 1 foods. You're going to be puking your guts up..." Sapphire laughs, taking a drink of a see-through pink liquid.

Wendi giggles. "Yeah, luckily, I had the sense to eat this morning... Well, a little bit... But, still! At least now I won't have food poisoning like you, Beau." She winks at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Mph, please." I say through a swallow. "This crap can't possibly hurt me... I'm a Career. I'm built for this kind of thing, okay?" I snarl at the two, shaking my head.

"That's what I thought until I had to sleep on the bathroom floor of the train with my head resting on the toilet bowl." Sapphire laughs again, twirling a dinner knife in her fingers.

"Pffft, okay. Tell it to my ass, alright? I'm eating this, and there's nothing you can do. Stories have no meaning, my mind is full of steel bars, it's impenetrable. Plus, little miss Wendi, shouldn't you be improving your image, too? It's everything in the Hunger Games," I snort at the girls and their stupid assumptions, cramming another handful of mini-sized muffins into my mouth. Finally, having had enough of sitting on top of the wood table, I take a seat next to Wendi, chewing and swallowing my food.

"You know what? I'm going to go to my room now. Thanks." She snarls, slapping her hands on the table and charging off with Emerald nipping at her heels.

"Manners!" Emerald growls before slinking off through the doors after Wendi.

I roll my eyes, then turn back to Sapphire. "Can you believe her? Drama much?"

"I think you overdid it a bit, Beau... I told you, I told you." Sapphire says slowly, making my face burn bright red.

"Stop freaking judging me!" I yell, standing up and flinging a glass at Sapphire.

Quickly, she picks up a tray and slaps the glass away, making it shatter across the table. I pick up a wine bottle and throw it at her, and she snatches it by the neck and throws it right back. I duck, making it crash into a rolling cart that has drinks covering it. Instantly, the cart tips over with a loud crash of glass and an enormous slamming noise.

"Beau, knock it off!" Sapphire yells, shielding her face with another tray.

"No!" I yell in rage, tearing a picture off the wall and slamming it into the glass window on the sliding door.

"Beau, I mean it! Stop! Now!" Sapphire screams louder, walking over and grabbing me by the wrist.

"Don't freakin' touch me!" I yell, shoving her down hard by the shoulders.

_Whump!_

The back of her head hits the floor and her nose begins to bleed, somehow. She pulls a thin black rectangle from her pants pocket, and presses a tiny red button. There's a loud beep that comes from the remote, and I tilt my head, holding a chair over my head that I'm about to hit her with.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Beau. But you leave me no choice." Sapphire growls, slowly standing and grabbing the chair from me.

She swings it around and it crashes into my side, shattering and knocking me to the ground. Suddenly, the doors with the broken window open, and a crowd of Peacekeepers come flooding out. They heave me up from the ground, gripping my wrists and making me double over.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I yell.

There's no response, and I'm dragged into my room by the Peacekeepers, where the door is locked. I kick at the door, then huff, jamming my hands in my pockets. Well, so far, I'll check off my 'intimidation' method off my mental list. Who would've thought my temper could make me such a magnificent Career? I'd never been able to think that fast. Thank the Capitol it was just beginning...


	14. Night Of The Train Ride

**Alright, District 2. A quick author's note: I'm only going to do two POVs in this chapter, because it's fair to the other Tributes. So I drew them from a bowl at random. Reaping Style :3 Okay, let's begin. Read, Review, Subscribe, Favorite! Enjoy! :D ~Squintz **

_District 2's Tributes – Night of the train ride_

**Zalex Keynes- **

"So, what exactly is the plan? Are we all going to be an alliance, or are we just going to be a group of kick ass Careers within District 2?" Faren Brown, my District partner asks as we're all sitting at the dinner table in the train, chewing down on some dinner.

"Well, I personally think Districts 1, 3, 4, and maybe even 5 have some potential. They could make it in the pack, but during the final bloodbath they'd be the first to go," Piper replies to him, sticking a piece of steak on her fork into her mouth and chewing slowly. This rich Capitol food is a bit hard to take in...

Across the table, Amita, who had been silent the entire day, finally speaks up. "I think we should get with whoever we can. As long as we don't have any backstabbers..." She says quietly, taking a drink of some sort of night blue liquid in a tall, square glass.

"I think she's right," I agree aloud, tapping my fork against my plate full of mushy, creamy, chunky "food".

"No time for modesty, guys. You seriously need to come up with something. You have like... What? 4 or something days until you go into the Arena. Come up with a strategy," The District mentor, Belter, growls under his breath as he picks at a mess of steamed vegetables that cover his plate.

"Aren't you supposed to help us? You're the mentor," Piper shoots back, biting on her bottom lip. She toys with a steak knife as the avox girl in the corner comes and takes the empty plate out of her way.

Faren snickers and Amita begins to drum her fingers on the table. Belter stands up, shaking his mop of bright green hair. He's about 35 years old, and he's a real jerk. Either that or he got a really severe head injury during his Games that gave him a permanent bad attitude.

"Yes, Piper, it is my job. But, when a bunch of Tributes are talking over a strategy that they'll use in the Games, when I _won't _be there, I think it's best for them to decide on what they'll do. What do you think, Piper? Does it bother you that I decide to do that? Does it bother you that I decide to make Tributes use their brains? Obviously, your brain is pretty small if you couldn't figure it out," Belter snarls at Piper, and she stands up with the knife still in her hand.

"At least it's not as small as your d-" Piper's cut off when Amita stands up.

"Alright, let's just not do this right now. Most of us are cranky and are going to be train sick. So let's just go to bed and not talk about this tomorrow or any other day. It's the Hunger Games for god's sake!" Amita growls, grabbing Piper's knife and shoving it into the table.

"Hey! That wood is _very_ expensive!" Belle Fink snarls at Amita, pulling the knife from the wood and stroking the open surface, as if consoling it.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" Amita yells, her hands grabbing at her hair. I'm guessing she's still upset about her daughters...

"Guys, come on. Knock it off." I agree, standing and pulling Piper away. Belter just shakes his head and plops down in a leather chair.

"Just, all of you get the hell out of here. I don't need this..." Belter places his forehead on his hand, gritting his teeth together.

We all walk out of the room, shuffling against each other as we all squeeze through the door. Piper mutters curses under her breath, Faren just laughs, and Amita is silent and solemn. When we get to the rooms, I plop down in bed and just stare at the ceiling. I was going into the Hunger Games... And there was nothing I could do, but keep sane until I set foot in that Arena.

**Faren Brown-**

I walk down the hall and into my room, closing the door shut behind me. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face, making sure it's clear of any blemishes before walking back into the main center of the room. It's amazing. It has a large blue bed and a dark wood frame and headboard. I trot over to the dresser, then pull out a loose fitting shirt and hoodie. I even take the liberty of putting on some baggy pants and throwing my dirty clothes in a hamper beside the dresser.

I walk into the corner, turn, and charge at the bed, catching some air before doing a belly flop onto the squishy surface. It's like a soft, puffy cloud full of blankets. I sprawl out over the soft mattress, lying on my side and staring into the darkness. I close my eyes, slowly drifting into sleep, when there's a knock on my door. I sit up, then growl under my breath as I open up the door.

"What?" I snarl at Piper, who leans against the frame of the door.

"We need an alliance. We have to be together until the end of the Games, do you get it?" She asks, pushing me into the darkness and shutting the door behind her, whispering while she speaks.

"Just... You and me?" I ask, feeling totally confused.

"No you moron! We join the pack, right? Then, after we've gained their trust, and they're running out of Tributes to kill, we'll be in our little alliance. While they sleep, we'll slit their throats, eliminate the last of the Tributes, then, we'll just fight each other until one of us dies. Which, won't be me," I feel Piper smirking in the dark, and I roll my eyes.

"How do I know you aren't cheating me in this? After all, it is the Hunger Games." I ask in a challenging tone, tilting my head and knitting my eyebrows at Piper.

"A Career lies about some things, but the other things can be full of truth. That's for you to decide, though... I pick you, or I ally with that jerk, Beau. What do you say, Faren? Alliance?" She asks, holding out her hand to shake as I switch on the lamp.

"Alright... Allies." I say, shaking her hand.

"Rules are," I cut her off.

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules, there's certain dos and certain don'ts." Piper says in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, shoot." I shrug.

"Alright, number one is to always take night shifts. Never let them ask for someone to volunteer for night watch, you never know when we'll have to kill them while they sleep. Number two, don't slow me down, I'm always willing to kill," The way she says this sends chills down my spine, but she continues on, "And last, stay in line. I'm a professional with knives, and I don't think you want to get in trouble..." Piper snickers, then shakes my hand one last time before walking from the room, slamming the door.

Good to know I'll be living on for a while longer. Of course, I'll probably be the Victor, since Piper has no idea what I'm capable of... I laugh to myself, shaking my head. Piper doesn't know what she's walked in to... Stupid girl.


	15. Arriving in the Capitol

**Sorry about the late update guys! I'm going to try and be better about it, though, I promise :) You know what to do! :D Read, Review, Favorite and Subscribe! Enjoy :3 ~Squintz**

_District 3's Tributes – Arriving in the Capitol_

**Discus Conner- **

I run my fingers along the computer chip on my necklace that hangs around my neck. The whir of the train seems to slow as we emerge from the dark of a tunnel, and I sit back down in the silky chair next to my District partner, Elly Marcello. She's tense, her arms gripping the sides of the chair as we're getting closer and closer to the Capitol. She uneasily taps the toe of her shoe against the carpeting on the floor of the train, biting her lower lip.

"Do you have to pee? Or are you nervous?" I ask my thoughts aloud, and the young girl turns to face me.

"I'm nervous to see what people think of me... And I miss my mother... But... At least I'll get to see my father," Elly says quietly, looking at her shoes, continuing to tap her toe against the floor.

"Oh, your father is a Peacekeeper?" I say curiously, awaiting a reply from Elly as she gnaws down on her lip.

"No... He was killed in the Hunger Games during the year I was born. Well, a few weeks before, actually..." She replies with a bit of a frown as Vixus Twixt walks in, a smile on his face.

"Get ready you two! We're going to arrive in a minute! Smiles all around," Vixus grins, clapping his hands together. Today he's wearing a bright green suit and a yellow tie with a white shirt underneath his top.

The District Mentor, Sabine Foster, walks in with her usual solemn expression. Her bright blue hair pulled into a ponytail and her icy eyes are lost in thought. She looks down at Elly, then over to me.

"The Capitol will be expecting you both to be fantastic. But since you two are both too freaking bo-" Vixus squeals out in Sabine's sentence, and I plug my ears and close my eyes.

When I open them again, Vixus is jumping up and down and pounding on the window. Elly is standing beside him, grinning out the window and waving and blowing kisses. I frown, then step up and stand next to Elly. The overwhelming colors flood my eyes and fill my face with a smile at the enthusiastic Capitol citizens. I laugh and wave to them, then pull Elly along after Vixus.

"Come on!" I chuckle, pulling her along.

**Elly Marcello-**

Discus Conner pulls me after him and Vixus and even the ever-so-solemn Sabine as she slides open the train door. There's a sea of Capitol people, a mass of colors, and an enormous amount of cheering and screaming as we're standing there, waving to them with smiles. I hold my hand above my head, clenching my partner's hand so that the Capitol people will go nuts. And they do.

We're surrounded by a group of Peacekeepers as we're lead through the crowd and pulled along to the Preparation rooms, where we'll get to meet our Prep team. I laugh at the Capitol people who attempt to reach their hands through the empty spots between Peacekeepers just to touch us, like we're the most famous Tributes in the entire world.

"Back off!" A Peacekeeper says in a warning tone.

"Stay in the crowd, please," Another orders, pushing back an ecstatic Capitol fan.

"District 3! District 3! District 3!" A chant breaks out among a big group of the citizens that are all dressed in silver clothes, District 3's color, representing technology.

Discus laughs, then gives a fan a high-five. The Peacekeepers eye him, but don't scold him. And the crowd continues to try and reach through to get high-fives from him, but are pushed away.

"Discus! We love you!" A smaller group of girls scream somewhere in the crowd, all reaching to try and touch Discus.

Extra Peacekeepers file through the crowd and push them back, but they continue to scream and cry out for Discus as they're pulled away from him. I roll my eyes and laugh, and Discus gives me a laugh as well. I think it's funny how the girls drool over a boy they don't even know. Well, Capitol people are stupid.

"Elly!" A voice yells.

"Discus, you rock!"

"Hey, Marcello! Look!"

"District 3 is awesome!"

There's a mixture of random shout outs flowing from the crowd, but they're all ignored as we finally pass through the final mess of Capitol people, and we're cooled with a wave of cold air from the building. My Stylist is a woman named Magenta, and she's really nice. Despite having a weird look, with light purple skin and bright purple hair, she's pretty normal.

"Come with me, I'll get you fixed up," She smiles, patting my back and leading me over to a table with bright lights shining through the clear surface.

I lie down slowly, then she sits me up again.

"Before we start, you have to change." She laughs, handing me a weird gown with a tie on the back.

"Uh... Okay..." I say awkwardly, walking behind a shade looking thing, then changing into the dress thing. When I walk back, I lie on the table, and 3 other Stylists walk over.

Ryder, Ginger, and Sparks. They're all different colors. Light green, light pink, and one even a light shade of orange. Ginger, has hair that matches her skin color of orange, and Sparks is just all over the place. Light pink skin with bright yellow hair and different neon colored streaks of eyeliner decorating her eyes. Ryder, is just light green with a black mohawk.

Ryder begins to wax my legs, and I try so hard not to scream out in pain. I feel every single bit of hair on my legs getting pulled right out, and it's impossible not to get the chills. It's impossible not to want to scream.

"Don't worry, hon, it's almost over. Just one more..." Ryder says, clicking his tongue as he tears off the last bit.

I sigh in relief, then he pulls me and Discus aside. The rest of the Prep Team comes and stands in a group with us, and they all exchange grins. I look at Discus with a confused face, and turn back to the group. They lead us into a big room with lots of mirrors.

"Are you ready for the outfits?" Magenta smiles, then presses the button, making the mirrors retract.

It's the Chariot outfits...


	16. Chariot Night

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is so late at night, well, for me of course, and most of you, but still, I apologize! Anyway, here's Chariot Night! :D Hope you guys love it! Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy :3 ~Squintz**

_District 4's Tributes – Chariot Night_

**Holly Roads-**

I grab Celesta's wrist as she jabs the makeup pen into my eye, making my eye fill with tears. She looks down at me, shying back a bit and giving me a scared smile. I blink hard, then swipe my hand across my face. Celesta looks at me again, and I drop her wrist.

"Ouch," I frown at her, and she winces.

"I'm so sorry... I'm just... Nervous about tonight..." Celesta says quietly.

"Why are you nervous? I'm the one that's going out there," I laugh, shaking my head.

She looks at her makeup pen, then back up at me. "Uh, because I'm making you guys look fantastic!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" I tease, laughing and rolling my eyes.

"Okay, lets finish up." Celesta giggles, tracing the blue eyeliner along the bottom of my eye.

She finishes with the eyeliner, then moves on to my cheeks, sprinkling them with blush and blue glitter. When she turns around the chair, I grin at my reflection. I actually look fantastic! My hair is pulled back into a gorgeous, curly ponytail and a braid that pulls back into the ponytail. My face is decorated with amazing makeup, and my eyes really pop with the colors. I giggle, then pull Celesta into a quick hug.

"Thanks." I smile, then pull away as she leads me to the Chariot.

Luckily, my District Partner, David Pierce, is already in his outfit, like me. And he stands tall in the chariot, a grin covering his face. The outfit is a sparkling blue material that drapes over the shoulders and down to the waist, and has baggy pants underneath the shirt. There's a headdress that has pearls sparkling atop it, and is covered with sparkling gems and beads. He looks fantastic, and since we're wearing the same thing, I'm glad I look as good as him.

Smiling brightly, I step up into the chariot next to David, and he laughs. I grab the handle on the chariot, then look out to the other 3 chariots in front of us. Some gold outfits for District 2, techy outfits for District 3, and sparkling purple outfits for District 1. The usual. I giggle in excitement, turning to David.

"Are you ready?" He chuckles.

"Born ready," I nod, gripping the handle of the chariot even harder as the horses begin to break out in a trot.

**David Pierce-**

The lights and the vibrant colors of the Capitol people overwhelm me as the chariot zooms out into the Chariot Hall. I smile as bright as I can, knowing Seamus and DJ are probably watching back home in District 4. The Capitol cheers and screams and I even hear my name being called a few times. I wave, laughing at the excitement of the crowd, and begin to blow them kisses.

Most of them, directed at Seamus. I smile brighter, calling out to them, confirming that I love them as well. I bring both my palms to my lips and thrust them out towards the crowd, getting tons of people to stand and cheer and scream for me. Holly, beside me, is waving and blowing kisses as well, enjoying this. I can't believe I'm even having fun as well, I mean, I'm going into the Hunger Games in only a few days, and I'm here in the Capitol, actually having fun...

Holly giggles, then grabs my hand and throws it up into the air, clenching it. The crowd goes nuts, and I glance behind us. The outfits are vibrant and exciting. District 12 is even wearing outfits that are completely decorated with light bulbs. The girl, wearing a dress completely sculpted from light bulbs, and the boy wearing a suit with light bulbs attached. I clap my hands, then blow another kiss and holler out to the crowd.

"District 4! District 4!" I cup my hands around my mouth, cheering out for my District.

I even get a few random responses. There's groups of people screaming my name, and the name of District 4. I laugh, cheering out with the crowd. They're just so excited, it's hard to not be excited! The chariot then jerks to a stop, sliding at the foot of the President's post. He smiles out at all of us, his young face free of any blemishes.

"Welcome, Tributes! We thank you for that amazing entrance! And we salute your courage, your sacrifice, and your bravery revolving around the 455th Annual Hunger Games! Of course, The Hunger Games is held for a reason, you are all here to remind the 12 remaining Districts of the rebellions they had attempted that went down in flames. And we thank you for supporting your Districts in the Hunger Games... Most of all, we wish you happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," The President smiles, and waves to the crowd in his white gloves.

The crowd goes wild again, and the Chariot Hall is loud once more. Filled with the cheers of the Capitol citizens who are full of happiness at the Games. Holly and I cheer out the District number a few times before the Chariot slips back into the darkness, and we unload our selves. The stylists come out and greet us with hugs and squeals.

"That was fantastic!" Celesta, Holly's stylist exclaims, pulling me into a hug with Holly.

"Yeah, we know," Holly winks at her, before turning and striding off in her glittering blue high heels.


	17. Training Scores

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, once again. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE don't get mad if I mess up your training score. It doesn't matter anyway, it's just a score! Plus, all the Review Forms were deleted. So, I'll try and keep it above five. Read, Review, Favorite and Subscribe! Enjoy :) ~Squintz P.S. Sorry if I change your weapon! I can't remember!**

_District 5's Tributes – Training Scores _

**Lilly Sands-**

I sit in the dark of the hallway, Tyler shuffling uneasily next to me. I tap the toe of my shoe against the floor, trying to rid the silence from the air. Tyler sighs, then I turn to him and tilt my head. He's always so depressed. Figures, though. I would be too, if I lost my daughter. I look down at my shoes, then up to Tyler. He scratches his forehead, then looks down and back to me.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, patting his hand with a soft smile on my face.

"It's okay, everything happens for a reason." Tyler replies, looking up as a sudden voice rings out through the darkened hallway.

"Lilly Sands." It says robotically.

Tyler looks at me, and I tilt my head again. I clap my hands, then stand and stretch. Tyler chuckles.

"Good luck, kiddo." He smiles sadly.

"Thanks," I say quietly, walking out of the hall. I stride down into the room where the Gamemakers are. They're everywhere.

I look up at the blinding lights, squinting hard. The Gamemakers are all laughing, having a good time and discussing the boy from District 1. Beau. Chills run down my spine as I walk into the light that centers around a bunch of dummies and 5 racks full of different weapons.

"Lilly Sands. District 5." I say quietly. The Gamemakers are too busy laughing to hear me.

"Lilly Sands! District 5!" I yell, cupping my hands around my mouth. They all turn to me, and they stop the conversation, each taking a seat in front.

"Hhhmmm..." I say quietly, grazing my fingers along the weapons.

I can't decide, since my profession really isn't anything... So I pick up a little aluminum slingshot, and load it with some weird little pellets that I find sitting on the rack in a little bowl next to it. I load the slingshot, then take aim. When I know just where to hit, I fire at the dummy. And I'm a bit surprised when the pellet explodes with sparks when it hits the dummy, since I didn't know what it would do.

I hear a hushed conversation begin in the crowd of the Gamemakers, and I shoot a few more. When the sparks die out and the smoke blows away, I notice the perfect circular incisions in the dummies. The Gamemakers clap, but not too much, and not even a lot, so I take a bow and then set the slingshot back, and run down the hallway.

I scream when Tyler snags me by the waist and swings me into his arms. He gives me a tight hug and grins at me. I giggle, and kick my feet. He sets me down and then smiles back.

"How'd you do? I heard clapping!" Tyler laughs, his face lighting up.

"I did okay, I guess." I laugh, and then tilt my head.

Tyler's hard to figure out. I mean, he's actually proud of me. And he's treating me like a big brother. What's going on? Maybe he misses his daughter too much... Oh well, at least he's sweet.

"Tyler Dejar." The robot voice says again.

Tyler nods, then walks from the hallway, and I take off running to find the District escort and the mentor.

**Tyler Dejar-**

"We will now reveal the scoring of the Tributes for the 455th Annual Hunger Games! As you know, the Tributes are rated on a scale of 1 to 12. So let's begin, shall we?" Camus Flickerman smiles on the enormous television screen, his bright green hair glistening in the light of the room he's in.

Behind him, the seals of the Districts begin to flash. And then the pictures of each Tribute. And then, finally, the Capitol seal. Then, Camus begins to announce all the names of the Tributes and their scores.

"From District 1, Wendi Hocking. With a score of 8. And Beau Infernetti, with a score of 10." I shrug to myself in confusion, wondering why a District 1 Tribute got only an eight.

"From District 2, Amita Mullur, with a score of 8. Zalex Keynes, with a score of 10. Piper Tru, with a score of 9. And Faren Brown with a score of 10." Thankfully, District 2 is all over the place this year. Good.

"From District 3, Elly Marcello, with a score of 9. And Discus Conner, with a score of 8. From District 4, Holly Roads with a score of 10. And David Pierce, with a score of 9. From District 5, Lilly Sands with a score of 8." I smile at Lilly, and she giggles, and the escort and mentor clap.

"And Tyler Dejar with a score of 5." I frown, then the mentor shrugs.

"It's okay, it's just a score." He says, but I can tell he's disappointed.

"From District 6, Abbey Willows with a score of 9. And Raven Geodon, with a score of 7. From District 7, Rainbow Neils with a score of 6. And Alder Thomas with a score of 5. From District 8, Meena Thred with a score of 5. And Thomas Hoult with a score of 10. From District 9, Kate Shiltz with a score of 7. And Devlin Calete, with a score of 6. From District 10, Lilliana Jones with a score of 7. And Remedian Altevolo with a score of 8. From District 11, Chrysanthemum Maylen with a score of 8. And Reed Nile with a score of 10. And last, but certainly not least, from District 12, Olivia Medina with a score of 7. And Julian Raj, with a score of 8. Congratulations, Tributes! Happy Hunger Games!" Camus grins, and then the screen goes back.

What a mess of scores. How weird that they're all just so scattered. Especially in a mix like this. This was surely going to be an interesting year... And it was a good thing I could ally... I sigh, retreating to my room. Tomorrow was Interview Night, and I would be sure to get some sponsors. After all, that'd probably be the only thing that could keep me alive... I had already lost Madie... But I wasn't prepared to lose the Hunger Games...


	18. Training

**I have decided to make Training the day after Training Scores, morning of the Interviews! Just to make everything more intense! Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy :) ~Squintz P.S. I will be updating twice today :D**

_District 6's Tributes – Training, Morning of the Interviews_

**Raven Geodon-**

I swing around the sword, the thin blade whistling as it clashes against the dummy's chest. I grin as I pull it out, then slash it across the shoulder down to the other side of the stomach. The torso slips onto the floor, and I step on it, pressing my shoe to its chest. Abbey applauds me, then picks up a sword.

"Would you be up to helping me learn how to use this?" She asks, tilting her head at me.

"If you'd like," I nod, putting away the short blade, then pulling out the sword that is almost the same length as the sword she's holding.

"Alright, now the key, is to keep your mind clear. Focus only on making a mirror of your opponent's moves... Don't let anything else cross your mind..." I say quietly, closing my eyes and drawing in a deep breath.

Abbey nods, then whisks the sword around, swinging it at me. I dive backwards, then jab the sword out at her. Almost too late, Abbey flings the sword out in front of her face to guard herself from my hit, making a loud clang come from the swords. She laughs, then does a twirl and swings the sword out. It stabs a dummy, and she pulls it out, taking a bow while I clap for her.

"Good job!" I laugh, and she nods.

"Thank you. I've been training my whole life, but I've never used swords too often... Especially against another person," She shrugs, placing the sword back on the rack.

I place mine down next to her's, then watch as two Avox people come and pick up the remains of the dummies, placing out two more new ones for us. I sigh as I watch the Careers, sitting down and leaning against a large concrete beam that stretches up to the roof. I take a sip of water from a thermos, then set it beside me and watch the Careers some more. The boy from District 1, Beau, goes crazy with a sword. He slashes the head off of a dummy, yelling out as he does.

I turn to the other station, weapon throwing. District 2 has some interesting weapon throwers. The boy, Faren Brown, throws a spear and it lands right in the chest of a dummy with a thunk, about 20 feet away. Then, the girl named Holly Roads walks over to him and they start flirting with eachother. I know because he pokes her and she giggles and they both sort of talk back and forth with that look in their eyes. I watch as the District 2 girls, Amita and Piper exchange training methods and ideas for the Arena. Everyone is so ready, that it's scary...

In the fire starting station, both male Tributes from Districts 11 and 12 are discussing with a Trainer how to start a fire the easiest way. District 12 even does an example, and the Trainer applauds him. The Training Floor is alive with all the Tributes talking, the sounds of weapons clashing, and the sounds of dummies hitting the floor as they're sliced apart.

I sigh, then watch Abbey slide her back down the wall, plopping down next to me. "This is going to be some savage Games..."

"You really think so? I mean, with all the scores being so off and on?" I ask her, scratching a sudden tickle on my nose.

"Of course. We have a serious mix... I think I should join the Careers..." Abbey says quietly.

"What?" I exclaim, throwing my arms out.

She nods, and I shake my head. "You can't just leave me!"

"Leave you? We were never allies, dude. Just friends. Right?"

"I don't know, but I need someone to look out for me! I need to look out for someone! Just like I promised Marie at the Home..." I frown, twisting my wrist so it'll crack. It does, and I crack my other wrist.

"I'm sorry, Raven... I-I just... Maybe you can ally with someone else?" She stutters for words, then stands and pats my head.

"It's okay..." I reply.

Hah, I came here for a better life. But every day, things seem to keep going the way I _don't _want them to... Maybe... Just maybe... I can ally with the Careers...

**Abbey Willows- **

I approach the Career girls, Wendi, Piper, and Holly. I can't decide if Amita is a Career or not, because she can't seem to decide either. She trains with them, but she never talks with them too often. I noticed she was talking with Piper, earlier. But she didn't talk to her after that.

"Hey." I say bluntly, watching as Piper turns to me with the most unamused look possible.

"Hi." Holly smiles, placing a toned and muscley arm on Wendi's shoulder.

Wendi runs her eyes over my features, lifting a brow every once in a while. I begin to get a bit shifty, and I place a hand on my other upper arm, clenching it hard.

"What do you want?" Piper finally blurts, shaking her head at me.

"I want to know if I can join your Career pack. Obviously, I have some skills worth sharing with you. And as of this point, it couldn't possibly hurt for you to have an extra member." I growl at Piper, who grits her teeth impatiently at me.

"Well, I don't know. We don't tolerate brats well," Piper returns my snotty tone, then crosses her arms, glaring at me.

"Then it shouldn't be too hard for you to tolerate me," I say, seeing a smirk cross her face.

"I like your attitude, kid. How old are you?" She asks, grinning at me.

"17." I reply, brushing a hand through my tangled up braid.

"Nice. Welcome to the Pack," She snickers, holding her hand out.

I shake it gladly, smiling at her and the rest of the girls. I shake their hands, then walk off to grab another sword. Piper stares at me with that look again when I return.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Let's get some training done," I reply, hacking the head off of two training dummies.

The girls all nod, and begin to throw their weapons and work with swords. I can't help but side glance Raven, who remains sitting in the same spot as before, just staring at the ground. I feel bad, knowing I've sort of betrayed him... But, hey. It's the Hunger Games... Decisions have to be made.


	19. Interview Night

**Here's your Interviews, just like I promised! :) I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave Reviews! :D It's what I live for! And remember... Tomorrow is the Hunger Games :D Get ready... AND SPONSOR :D ~Squintz**

_District 7's Tributes – Interview Night_

**Alder Thomas-**

I listen closely as a District 1 girl waltzes on stage in a pretty pink dress that poofs up at the ends. She waves, giggling and blowing kisses as she sits down by Raymond Flickerman. I giggle myself, covering my mouth with my hand. How silly.

"Hello, Wendi! How are you tonight?" He asks, taking her hand patting the top of it.

"I'm fantastic, Raymond." She smiles, waving to the crowd.

I begin to watch, guessing that tonight everything revolves around impression, like the District mentor says. I poke Raven's shoulder, who stands in front of me, and smile.

"What?" He growls through clenched teeth.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask, looking out to the stage.

"Answer the stupid questions that the stupid guy with the stupid bright red hair asks. That's what you're supposed to do," He says harshly.

I frown, then cross my arms. "Meanie head."

"Shhh!" He snarls, turning back around and watching.

I begin to get bored, so I start to play with his hair, poking it over and over and over. Waiting until he'll turn and notice so I can ask him something. The interviews pass, and a lot of them are meanie heads, crazies, or just weirdos. I vote Districts 1, 2, 4, and 3 are all the meanie heads or crazies. Or weirdos. When Raven is in the front of the line, I tap him furiously.

"Raven! Raven! Are you nervous?" I ask, smiling up at him.

He sighs, then shakes his head. "No, Alder. I'm not nervous."

"Why not?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because there's nothing to be afraid of in Interviews. Just be yourself," He laughs, patting the top of my head.

"I am myself!" I try to explain, wondering why he's being so weird. He gives a tug on my ear, then walks on stage, high-fiving his District partner as she walks off stage.

"You are just too cute!" She laughs, scooping me up and giving me a big hug.

"Thanks!" I smile brightly, returning the hug to her.

"Good luck out there!" She smiles, setting me down and walking off to go talk with the District 1 and District 2 Tributes.

I wait, rocking back and forth on my heels until I accidentally go a little too far back, and crash into Rainbow. She grabs my shoulders, making sure we both don't go tumbling backwards. I turn around quickly, seeing her still staring off in the wrong direction.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow! Please don't kill me in the Arena!" I exclaim.

She just laughs, then gives me a hug, still looking the wrong way. Her eyes are all foggy, so maybe it's cloudy in her brain, and she can't see. Or maybe she's crying. I can't tell...

"I won't kill you, Alder. Now you go out there and greet Panem!" She laughs, turning me and giving me a gentle nudge forward on the back.

I walk up the three little stairs, then cover my eyes. The light is blinding, and there's so much color in the crowd, that it's hard to see. People cheer and chant my name, just like they did other Tributes, and I accidentally trip over my own foot, and fall flat on my face. The crowd goes silent, except a few people gasp.

I get up, and stare at them, then remember what Raven said. "Taa-daa!" I exclaim, throwing my arms out and laughing.

The crowd goes nuts with laughter, and I laugh and wave as well. I sit down next to Raymond, who is dying with laughter. He wipes away his tears, then sucks in a deep breath.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas," Raymond smiles.

"You can just call me Alder." I say seriously, blinking hard at him.

For whatever reason, the crowd begins to laugh again. I don't know why. I was being serious that time... Raymond laughs, then shakes his head at me, laughing even harder. Then, he becomes calm again.

"Oh, you're so funny! Look at that face!" Raymond announces to the crowd, pointing at my face.

They all make an 'awe' sound, or they laugh. Raymond pinches my cheek, and I try to keep smiling, even though it's super annoying. And it's starting to hurt. When he finally pulls away, he begins to ask questions.

"So, how many siblings do you have?" He asks.

"4." I say, tugging on the blue cushion on the seat.

"Really? And-And what are their names? Your siblings?"

"Camellia, Ash, Amur, and Almus." I say, spinning the chair around.

"Let's get serious, Alder. Okay?" He asks, stopping my chair and making me look at him.

"Well, alright." I nod, my eyes wide.

"So, are you afraid of the Hunger Games?" He asks, taking a sip of water that sits on a small table beside him.

"Uh... Yeah..." I say quietly, looking down at my shoes. I pull the tie off my suit, then mess around with it.

"How come? Haven't you made any allies?" He asks, frowning at me.

"I don't wanna die... And no one's asked me to be their ally..." I reply timidly, shaking my head.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that. Ladies and Gentleman, Alder Thomas!" Raymond smiles, grabbing my hand and raising it into the air.

I look around, and the crowd laughs and claps for me, and I feel weird. Some younger Capitol girls squeal for me, laughing and reach out for me. I suddenly realize that maybe I have a chance... But maybe I don't. And the Capitol loves me.

**Rainbow Neils-**

I hear Alder bound off stage, and he pulls me tight into a hug. "Good luck, Rainbow." He smiles, then runs off again.

"Now, from District 7, you all know her! Rainbow Neils!" He exclaims.

I grip the rail of the stairs, then walk up on stage with a smile on my face. I'm probably looking the wrong way, but I know I'm looking out somewhere in the crowd. Everyone is cheering, and I wish I could see their expressions. I'm guessing the light is bright, and I'm probably wearing something purple, since that's my favorite color.

I grope my way to the chair, then sit down. Raymond grabs my hand, and I can feel his pulse in his wrist. He laughs, then sets my hands on the arm of the chair. I fold my legs, and I feel everyone's eyes locked on me.

"So, Rainbow, how are you liking the Capitol?" He asks.

"It's very different." I laugh, nodding while I do so.

"Different? How so?" He replies. I hear the crowd lean closer, everyone shuffling in their seats.

"Well, you guys have very different technology... Very different furniture. Half the time, I don't even know where I am, since I'm so used to the settings I live in." I laugh, and the crowd laughs along with me.

"You're having a good time getting around, right?" He asks.

"Yes, actually. I'm having lots of help, though." I sigh.

"That bothers you?" He asks with a curious laugh.

"Yes. I want to prove to people that just because I'm blind, it doesn't mean that I need to be babied. I have just enough sense as anyone else. And you shouldn't count me out," I nod, hearing the crowd begin to clap.

"Fantastic. You're amazing, Rainbow." He laughs, clenching my hand tighter.

"Thank you, Raymond. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys all enjoy watching this year's Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I laugh, throwing my arms out in the direction of the cheering crowd.

"Thank you, Rainbow! You truly are something! And we wish you Happy Hunger Games! We all pray the odds are in your favor as well!" Raymond smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Rainbow Neils!" Raymond grabs my hand, holding it up in the air, and making the crowd go crazy with cheer and applause.

For the first time, I know I'll actually live longer than a day. And I'm actually glad. Maybe my luck is changing... Maybe I'll live longer than expected, because the Capitol loves my bluntness. Thank. God.


	20. The Arena, Day 1

**Let the Games begin :D I hope you guys like this chapter! It. Is. The. Beginning. Amazing, right? The chapter you've been waiting for, has arrived. Enjoy! :D Read and Review! ~Squintz P.S. I'm going to switch up POVS throughout this chapter. If you're Tribute isn't in this chapter, don't worry, they'll be in the next one. And sorry if you don't like the format, but after all, I can only do so much to please you people. I don't know what all of you want, and this is the easiest way. Try to understand! Thanks again! And, if you want your Tribute in the Career pack, P.M. Or Review to the story, telling me you do. I don't remember everyone that wanted into the pack. So just let me know. Thanks :)**

_Morning of the Hunger Games – Day 1_

**District 2 Tribute: Faren Brown**

I sigh, walking down the hallway with Peacekeepers behind me. It's dim, cold, and silent in the hallway. The only audible sound is the noise of our boots scraping the floor. When we round the corner, a Peacekeeper opens the door, and I enter the room. My stylists stands there with a jacket and a pair of boots.

"Red? Really?" I frown at the jacket's band colors, running a hand down the sleeve.

"Red is the District color for the Games. Don't you know?" He laughs, helping me into the jacket.

"Not until right now." I reply, pushing my arms through the sleeves, then tugging them back and zipping up the jacket over my black shirt.

"Here, replace your shoes. These should be better..." He nods at the boots in his hand, handing them to me.

"Thanks," I nod, slipping the boots onto my feet after I've removed my regular shoes.

"You'll do great," He says, shaking my hand and giving me a quick hug.

I walk towards the tube placed in the corner. It's thin glass walls and it's silver bands reflect my image, and I smile at how good I look in red. Not too shabby.

"Oh, and, Faren." My stylist says.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to him with my head tilted.

"Don't kill the girl. You know? Holly?" He asks, placing a hand on his hip.

"I won't..." I reply, stepping into the tube and letting the walls close around me.

My stylist waves, and I wave back, then look up to the sky as the tube begins to lift me up. When it finally jerks to a stop, I'm overwhelmed by a sudden burst of heat and light. I can't see. What's happening?

**District 12 Tribute: Olivia Medina**

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..."

I run my eyes over all the Tributes in the ring. Julian as well, who is about 6 Tributes away from me. His eyes glint as he stares into the enormous gold Cornucopia that sits in the middle of an enormous pile of metal scraps and broken glass shards. The Districts 1, 2, and 4 are all posed to run.

"3... 2... 1..."

The gong rings out, and I dash for the nearest pack. It's medium sized, and it's blue with twine sticking out of the pocket in the front. I look around for a split second, seeing the little boy, Alder, trying to grab a pack. I am so tempted to scream out for him, when I see the District 2 girl, Piper running for him. He gets his foot caught in a piece of metal scrap, and Piper takes this as an advantage. She pulls a knife from her newly acquired belt, holding it right above his head, then driving it right through his skull.

I scream in horror, then turn and attempt to run. I trip over a rock that's wedged in the sand, then see the enormous ocean lying right in front of me. Rocks line the shore, and I get up, brushing the sand off my jeans. Piper comes charging at me, her knife aimed to throw, when all of a sudden, Julian appears from nowhere and pulls a knife from her belt. He sticks it right into her neck, and she spits blood everywhere, falling to the ground and drowning in her own pool of blood. Julian grabs my hand and grins at me, pulling me along with him and leading me into a random desert area.

"Why the desert? There's a mountain range over there!" I yell, pointing to a mountain area in the distance. Trees cover most of the rock, and snow rests on the peak.

"People won't come into the desert, they're too afraid!" He says, picking me up and running as fast as he can. Even though he's trying to be strong, I can tell he's dying inside from the heat and carrying me just makes it worse. But if he's willing, I think I've just found my ally.

**District 11 Tribute: Reed Nile**

I jog up to the Career pack, who draws back their weapons. Wendi Hocking snatches a knife from the punctured skull of a seven year old boy lying at her feet. A twinge of guilt sparks up in my chest, and I grit my teeth, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I want in. You lost one, you gain one." I say, pointing to the carcass of Piper, that lies sprawled across the sand of a nearby beach.

"Piper! Oh my god! We're free!" Abbey says, dropping to her knees on the junk and reaching her hands up to the sky.

"Thank you, lord!" Wendi screams out, giving me a tight hug.

I gently push her away, then turn to Beau and Faren, who are busy playing with their knives and swords. Zalex strolls over, holding an axe. I pull a pack off my back, then hand him a big, thick knife.

"I'll trade you if you let me in," I nod, and he hands me the axe.

We shake hands on it, and I look around the area. Only a few people have died... I can't exactly identify the faces, but I'll know sooner or later. Whenever night falls. Abbey kicks a metal pipe, then sighs.

"We should find camp now... Right?" She asks Beau, who bites his bottom lip, looking around the different terrains to hide out in.

"Mountains... Jungle... Ocean... Desert... Junkyard... What's that?" He asks, pointing to a large wooden house in the distance.

I turn, then blink hard. "Oh my God! It's a house!" Wendi exclaims.

"Let's camp there..." Beau nods.

We gather all the weapons and packs we can carry, then run off towards the house. I take the back of the pack, and Beau takes point, gripping his sword tight. We're only feet away when the cannons begin to go off.

**District 9 Tribute: Devlin Calete-**

I run through the jungle of the Arena, twigs snapping as I whack my face against them. I hear the laughter of the Career behind me, and I push my legs to run faster. I yell out for help, but I know that will just get me a knife in the back.

"Stop running! I'll catch you anyway!" The voice calls.

I suddenly hear an axe whizzing past my ear, and I dive to the floor. It lodges into the dirt just feet from my skull. I jump back onto my feet, and just as I get to running, I turn and grab the axe, then whip around and hack the head off the Career.

And then... I wake up.

"Holy crap!" I yell, rubbing my head.

I then remember that I was running through the area, when I smacked my head into a tree, then passed out. Thank God I'm not dead... That dream was so real... I find myself hidden in a log, then slowly pull myself out, looking around. There's no one near.

"Hello?" I ask quietly, standing up carefully.

Tyler Dejar, from District 5 slowly creeps out from behind the trees. He sits down on the log, then looks up at me, holding out a pack. There's another on his back, so he must be willing to share with me.

"I see you hurt yourself," He nods to my head, and I gently press a finger to a warm area of my forehead. Blood oozes onto my hand.

"I hit my face on a tree..." I say quietly, digging through the pack for some bandages.

"Nice. So, kid, you with any other people?" He asks in a whisper.

"Nope. Why?" I reply.

"Well, you could be my ally. You know, two of us, we'll live longer." Tyler shrugs, taking a bite of a strawberry.

"Awesome. I'd be glad to! Dude, where'd you get that?" I exclaim, pointing to the strawberry.

There must be some berry bushes nearby, or maybe he just got them in his pack.

"I found them in my pack... I also have some dried fruit... Some... Apples... 3 bottles full of water... 2 bottles of iodine..." He shuffles through the pack, naming the contents that he finds.

Suddenly, a cannon booms off. And then another... And 1 more. I look up to the sky, which is now setting, and blink hard. The sun is going down faster than I would've expected.

"Who do you think is gone?" I ask, digging through my own pack.

"Could've been anyone. I saw the boy from District 7 get killed... The girl from District 2, Piper... The boy from 10... And... That's all I saw..." He says.

I count the Tributes off on my fingers. "Okay, so, since District 2 added 2 Tributes, that means there were... 26 this year. And if we lost 3... That means there's 22 left..." I say, my face twisting in confusion.

"Only 3 gone in the first day?" He asks. "That's a new record in Hunger Games history, I think."

I nod, then stand up, pulling the pack over my shoulders. I brush the dirt off my jeans, then glare at the hole I've already torn in the knee of it. I thought Capitol clothes were supposed to be good. Not cheap.

"I think we should find camp." I say.

Tyler nods, and we walk off to find camp. Thankfully, there's no sign of Careers following us anywhere, so we should be safe for the night. Of course, we are never safe... Until we're out alive.

Tyler taps my shoulder, then points to the sky. A storm is coming... But sure enough, the faces of the Tributes flash in the sky. Piper... Then Alder... Then Remedian... Tyler was right... Poor Alder.

I shake my head, then look back to the floor. There are more things to be focused on. Living and staying safe. Which is hard, once the cracks of lightning begin. And the thunder booms through the sky... And then, I guess that none of us are safe.


	21. The Arena, Day 2

**Sorry for yet another late update! I'm hoping it's the last, since I'm finally done with my regional competition! Now all that's left is nationals, and then I'll be done with interruptions! :D Well, now, I'm sure you're eager to find out what's happened, so go on and read, review, favorite, and subscribe! Enjoy ^-^ ~Squintz**

_Hunger Games – Day 2_

**District 9 Tribute: Kate Shiltz**

My lungs are begging me for air, and my feet are begging me to stop running. But I can't. I'm freezing cold, my jacket isn't helping at all, and to make matters worse, it's pouring down rain. How could this have happened over night? Touches of ice lining the ground here and there, trees fallen in every direction you glance. I finally come across a house, and I grab a handful of knives, holding one poised to throw in the other hand.

Slowly, I step up the wooden stairs of the cabin, tip-toeing to the door. I hear voices, and then the boy from District 2, Zalex Keynes, walks through the door, peering out into the distance, then shrugging and turning around, walking right back into the house. I cannot believe that even for a _second_ he didn't see me. I release a silent, deep breath, then walk in front of the door, holding my knives.

"Crap, guys!" Wendi yells, grabbing a nearby sword and tossing it to Beau.

"No, stop! I'm not here to kill any of you unless it's completely necessary!" I exclaim, holding the knife tighter as Beau slowly walks forward.

"Explain why you've come here, then." Beau growls, his teeth gritted.

"I-I came to join the Career pack."

"What're you good at?" Zalex frowns, now leaning against the frame of the door, right beside me. A knife dangling from his freehand while he chews on some sort of granola bar the Capitol sent him. I glare at the little silver parachute lying on the porch, then turn back to Zalex.

"Knives." I say strongly, my arms flexing as I grip the knife as tight as possible, clenching my teeth together. They're beginning to fluster me with so many requirements.

"Oh, so you think you can throw?" Abbey challenges, sitting on the floor with her elbows resting on her knees.

"Actually, I _know_ I can throw." I correct her, a mischievous grin covering my face.

"I like her." Faren confirms, appearing right behind me, Holly Roads by his side.

Holly grips his arm, a defensive form taking over her body. Faren just grins and kisses the top of her forehead. Holly giggles, and he takes her hand and they trot into the cabin.

"Got any packs?" Zalex asks, gesturing to my back.

I nod slowly, then pull a little red pack off my shoulders. "The only one I got..."

"You're good." Beau decides, pulling me into the house and pointing to a corner beside a window.

"You'll put your sleeping bag there, you'll take night shift tomorrow. It's Zalex's turn tonight," Beau notes, nodding his head to Zalex, who grins at me with a comical sense.

I laugh, then roll my eyes and toss a sleeping bag down in the corner, setting the pack on top of it. Then, I turn around and feast my eyes on the magnificent array of weapons that fill an entire room of the cabin. Crates are stacked to the ceiling, packs strewn out across all the items, racks of weapons sitting daintily over the floor, ready to be picked.

"Wow..." I whistle under my breath.

"Cool, right?" Abbey grins.

"Where'd you get all of it?" I ask.

"Well, most of the crates were here, but when we found this place, we dropped off the packs we had, then went back for seconds, since nobody wants to mess with us." Abbey laughs, digging through her pack as she stands beside me.

"Yeah, baby!" Zalex whoops, throwing his arms in the air.

There's a crack of lightning outside, and a boom of thunder that follows, and I instantly dive to the floor, covering my head. Everyone's eyes go to me, and Zalex slowly closes the front door of the cabin.

"What's wrong with you, District 9?" He asks, lifting his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing..." I mutter, getting up and walking to my sleeping bag.

Abbey follows, and then Holly and Wendi, and we sit there talking while Faren, Zalex, Reed, and Beau exchange glances, occasionally making conversation. Mostly, they keep watch, sitting atop some crates and gnawing down on the unlimited supply of food we have. I smile, then nod. This just might work.

**District 8 Tribute: Thomas Hoult**

I trudge through the undergrowth of the forest, finally stopping and catching my breath. I glance up to the foot of the mountain, panting and reaching into my pack. I dig through, having just booked it to the foot of the mountains, I never got to look through my pack. Crap. No water. Just empty bottles and a littler bottle of iodine.

I shake my head, then hear the clap of thunder and look up. It begins to drizzle, and I gladly sit down on a rock, placing out my two water bottles. At least the iodine bottle is full, now I can purify the rain water, since it's probably just a decoy from Gamemakers.

"You know..." I hear a voice speak out, and I instantly look up, biting on my bottom lip as I reach for the tiny hatchet wrapped with twine that hangs on my belt.

"There are two of us... And we both have something you want... But, you also have something we want..." It's a smaller form of a male voice, probably around the age of 13 or 14.

"What do you want?" I reply, standing and turning slowly around the area, scanning my eyes through the trees and brush.

"Protection." The second voice, a female voice responds to my right.

"Well, it is the Hunger Games. And since you've revealed what you want, I'll tell you I want water. I want food, as well. And since you've made such a great first impression, why don't you come on out?" I ask, standing and clenching the handle of the hatchet.

Raven Geodon and Lilliana Jones slowly emerge from the brush, Lilliana is taller than Raven, but Raven is catching up. Lilliana brushes a strand of hair from her face, then stands in front of me, holding out her hand.

"Allies?"

I clench her hand, then smile. "Allies."

"You in, Raven?" She asks him, lifting a brow.

"Definately." Raven nods, shaking my hand and Lilliana's.

"Here." Lilliana reaches into her pack, pulling out a bottle of cold water and handing it to me.

I thirstily gulp it down, then they hand me a few bags of food. Some berries, some mixed nuts, and some fruits. I chow down on some of the fruit, then stuff the bags in my pack. I gather the water bottles that are now half full of rain, dumping one of the water bottles into the other, then putting two drops of iodine into the water. I tuck them back into the pack, then stand up.

"Well." I sigh.

"What?" Raven asks.

"Well, let's go find some camp, alright?" I laugh, helping Lilliana off the ground.

"Okay." She nods.

"Sounds good with me!" Raven chuckles, snatching up his pack and swinging it over his shoulders.

"Where to?" He asks.

I nod up to the mountain range. "No one is up there... As far as I know..." I say, looking down at him.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?" He laughs, nudging my arm and taking off up the beginning slope of the mountain side.

"Up there!" Lilliana yells, pointing to some odd figure charging for us.

"Oh shi- Run! Run Raven!" I scream, running after him, throwing him over my shoulder and running back down the hill. I snatch Lilliana's wrist, then take off running even faster, dragging Lilliana behind me.

Raven glares at the mutts over my shoulder, lifting his eyebrows.

"What are they?" I yell, panting heavily.

"They're... They're giant... Giant snakes!" Lilliana shrieks.

**District 3 Tribute: Discus Conner**

I'm walking through the woods, when I hear someone scream. It's a girl. Defensively, I grab my pocketknife, the weapon I'd probably do best with. I turn to the noise, then get thrown back onto the ground by the girl who screamed. I yelp out in surprise, tumbling head over heels as she smacks into me.

"Sorry!" She squeaks, getting up and pulling me up with a surprising amount of strength.

Thomas Hoult and Raven Geodon come charging through the brush and trees, a thundering crash of trees following after them. I yell, then point.

"What the hell is that?" I scream as an enormous mutt slithers out from the forest. It flicks its tongue, hissing at Thomas as he slowly sets Raven down behind him.

"Shh... Everyone... Be... Quiet." Tom says, slowly backing up.

Two more mutts slither out behind the largest one, hissing and baring their enormous fangs at us. The largest mutt raises a hood, slowly rising up and glaring down at us. I slowly step back, bumping into Lilliana.

"Dude!" She whispers.

"Shh!" I'm now yelling and whispering.

"Shh!" Lilliana growls at me.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Raven yells.

The mutts hiss, then the largest lunges down at Lilliana. "Dodge it!" Tom and I yell.

Lilliana dives to the side, rolling behind the rocks. The mutt's teeth crush the rock, and it pulls the rock from the ground, flinging it in my direction. I hear mixed yells of warning coming from the three Tributes, and I duck, jumping forward. The rock smashes into the ground behind me, and I run at the mutt, driving my knife into it's enormous chest and stabbing it over and over and over.

I drag the knife down its chest, making multiple incisions. The mutt hisses, then dives for me again, blood pouring from the wounds and dumping all over me. It soaks my clothes, and ruins my jacket.

Lilliana comes running at the snake, pulling a spare weapon, an axe, from her belt and swinging it at the mutt when it dives down for me. Perfect timing. She manages to hack deep enough into the enormous snake's neck, making it immobilized.

The second mutts come slithering at us, their tongues flicking out as they hiss and bare their enormous fangs. Tom hides Raven behind a rock, then runs at the snakes, grabbing an axe from _his_ belt, flinging it right into the snake's head as it dives down for Lilliana. When the snake hits the floor, he grabs the axe from its head, throwing it at the other snake.

It lands right into the snake's eye, but it doesn't go down without a fight. Blood pours from the open wound, and when it's rising, Tom manages to pull the axe from its face. And the eye comes out stuck to the blade. He swats it off, and I notice it's about the size of his head. Crazy mutts.

Tom grabs the axe again, throwing it into the snake's chest and making the snake fall to the ground hissing and fitting. The snake rolls across the ground, knocking Tom onto his face. He drops the axe, and I see Raven go running after the axe. The snake rolls again, just as Raven's picked up the axe, and it instantly crushes him.

The cannon booms out, and the snake goes motionless. "Get him out of there!" Lilliana screams.

We all go running for the snake, and we roll it to the other side. Sure enough, the axe has been dug into its side, but Raven lies on the floor. His chest completely dented from the weight of the snake. Lilliana drops to her knees, cradling his head in her lap, then breaking down in tears. I can see why, too. She had to leave her brother, during the Reaping. I remember watching that Reaping most.

Tom pulls the axe from the snake's side, then tucks it into his belt, panting and doubling over. He coughs, then helps up Lilliana as the hovercraft pulls Raven up. She wipes her tears, then walks on.

"Let's just... Go." She says, shaking her head.

"Wait... Discus..." Thomas says, turning and pointing at me.

"You want in? Allies?" He asks.

"Sure. Allies. I-I'm sorry..." I reply, walking over and shaking hands with him.

Lilliana sits on a rock, slouched over with her head in her hands. I can only imagine how much harder this is for her. I mean, we just watched a little boy die.

"Don't be sorry. You helped." Tom says, crossing his arms as we walk forward, Lilliana walking beside me.

"Yeah, but he saved us..." Lilliana mutters, wiping a final tear from her face.

"Yeah... He did..." I say quietly. "He did save us..."


	22. The Arena, Day 3

**.. Sorry for the day late update! Promise the flow will be smoother! I just took a little break and went to Disneyland with a friend! :) Okay, so, this chapter should be a bit longer, I'm hoping. I'll just have to see what my mind comes up with and what my fingers type! Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! :D Enjoy :3 ~Squintz**

_Hunger Games – Day 3_

**District 5 Tribute: Lilly Sands**

During the days, I've been stuck up in a tree. Luckily, it's covered in leaves, so it guarantees a good hiding spot. The bad news is that the ground is covered in snow, and the tree, so the weight is heavier. Me sitting on the branches does nothing to help. And, the weight of the packs on the branch beside me, where I'm keeping my supplies, doesn't make anything better as well.

I grip the trunk of the tree, slowly stepping onto the other branch, then letting go. I slink down against the trunk, then open up my pack. I'm starving, basically, and no one is my ally, to make matters even more helpful. I pull out a bag of raspberries, beginning to indulge in the tiny, ripe berries. They're delicious. Better than anything I could afford back in District 5.

I rest the back of my head against the tree trunk, closing my eyes as I pop the berries into my mouth. I'm amazed at the amount of Tributes that have gone in the past days. Only four. But, of course, since there are so many more Career like Tributes this year... That only furthermore creates the effect.

Since I'm so deep in thought, it takes my ears quite some time to process the sudden noise below. It's the unmistakable thwack of boots crushing twigs hidden underneath the leaves. Slowly, I inch myself atop the branch, lying on my belly. I crane my head down, blinking hard at the two Careers that are now standing below.

"Where'd she go?" The taller one yells, gripping an axe. A boy from District 11. Weird...

"God, Reed, shut up. There's only two of us, and there's like, what? 22 Tributes left in this Arena!" The other replies, his voice yelling back in a hushed tone. A District 2 Career.

"Listen, Zalex, this isn't going to work. She just took off, and there's about... 99 percent of the damned Arena covered in freaking trees, and bushes, and leaves, and weird, freaky ass mutt things, and freaking traps and god knows what else, that can kill her. So why don't we just blow this whole thing off, because I'm hungry, bored, and I really want to take a nap!" The boy called Reed screams out loud.

"Reed! Shut up! Good god! Okay, we'll go back to the friggin' camp! Okay? Okay! Lord have mercy..." Zalex growls, snatching Reed by the arm and practically dragging him back to the 'camp' they were talking about.

When they're gone, and I can't hear their footsteps, I look down again to see someone in the bushes... The person pokes out their head, then slowly stands. I blink hard in disbelief, wondering how this person was so well concealed. And then I realize it's the person Reed and Zalex were hunting down. It's _her. _

**District 2 Tribute: Amita Mullur**

I hear a slight shift above, and I look up into the tree. As soon as I do, the little head shaped shadow disappears. I frown, then look around, and make sure no one is near. Most likely, this is a child Tribute. And I'm willing to ally with a child, having two of my own at home.

"Hey..." I whisper, cupping my hands around my mouth.

The head slowly returns, blinking down at me with sea green eyes. I register this child being a District 5 Tribute. Districts 5, 4, 1, and 2 were always blessed with the gift of pretty colored eyes. I slowly walk closer to the trunk of the tree, then wave my hand down at the Tribute.

"I won't hurt you..." I say quietly, putting the knife from my belt on the ground.

Still, the Tribute is silent. But it watches me with those eyes, curiously and noiselessly recording each and every one of my movements.

"My name is Amita... Amita Mullur... I'm not a Career, though I am from District 2. Would you like to tell me who you are? Is there anyone with you?" I ask cautiously, scooting the knife away with the toe of my boot.

The eyes squint for a moment, then disappear. I hear some rustling above, and then a girl is sashaying her way down the trunk of the tree. At the branch closest to me, right above my head, she stops, and blinks at me.

"Hi... I'm Lilly Sands. District 5. Nice to meet someone who doesn't want to murder me. No, there's no one with me. I'm all by myself. I've been in that tree for the entire Games so far!" She exclaims quietly, pulling a purple pack over her shoulders.

I smile at her, then help her down from the branch. "So, how about we look out for each other, then? I'll protect you, and we'll be allies?" I ask, brushing some grass from my jeans.

She taps her chin, considering this for a moment, then nods. "Alright. Allies."

"Awesome," I laugh, shaking her hand and then leading her over to my hidden camp.

"Careers don't like me because at night, I know my way around their camp. They're mad I took a few knives for protection, as well as a supply of food and water to keep me alive." I laugh, jumping down through the entrance of the cave. It's covered in brush, naturally, to make it impossible to find. I found it by... Falling in...

Lilly stumbles in after me, and I light a match, then light a lantern that the Careers so generously placed on the porch of their little camp. The cave becomes lit, and it's only a few square feet smaller than my bedroom at home, but it works well. She feasts her eyes on the array of packs I have strewn across the back wall, and the two sleeping bags that I'd kept for myself, since the floor was rock.

"Don't worry, I have extras." I smile at her, pointing to the red pack that lies at her feet.

"Take your pick." I nod, taking a drink from a water bottle and lying back on my sleeping bags.

Lilly quickly pulls out a thick, squishy sleeping bag, placing it on the ground, and a thinner sleeping bag. She lies on the biggest one, then covers herself with the thin sleeping bag. Smart girl.

She's about to doze off, when I hear her voice. "Hey, Amita?" She says quietly and sleepily.

"Yeah?" I reply quietly.

"Thanks... For everything." And then she's out like a light, deep in sleep.

"You're welcome." I say quietly to myself, smiling and sitting up against the wall of the cave, taking watch while Lilly takes her nap.

**District 4 Tribute: Holly Roads**

I hold my hands out over the fire that cracks in the dirt. It snaps and crackles, sending little sparks out all around. Faren shuffles beside me on the porch steps, sharpening the head of his spear. I laugh, leaning against him and resting my head on his shoulder. He smiles at me, then kisses my cheek.

"You're so cute when you're sharpening your weapons. You're all big and bad." I giggle, poking his nose.

He playfully rolls his eyes, then sets his spear down beside him, along with his tools. "Well, I am a Career, you know."

"I know. Careers are tough. They're strong, smart, and brute. I like that," I wink at him, biting my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Really? Well, I'm glad I'm a Career. Then I wouldn't have you," Faren smiles bright, pressing his forehead to mine.

"That is, indeed, true." I laugh, closing my eyes as I lean closer into him.

"Think Reed and Zalex will be back soon?" Faren says quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Maybe," I reply in a whisper, picking up his spear and examining it in my hands.

"I'm going to go talk to Beau, he needs to decide what we're making for dinner. He has all the packs under control right now... I'll be back in a bit." Faren smiles, kissing my forehead, then walking up the steps and into the house.

I grin to myself, feeling giddy and happy as I lean back against the steps. I let the fire keep me warm, and I close my eyes, putting my hands behind my head. Although it was the Hunger Games, nothing could deprive me of my happiness. I couldn't stop smiling, and I couldn't stop thinking of Faren. Nothing could go wrong.

**District 1 Tribute: Beau Infernetti**

"You have to know where we are. Every second. Do you understand? You don't even know the way here from there!" I explode in Wendi's face, and she doesn't seem the least bit shaken.

"Shut the hell up, Beau. At least Abbey knows." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Just... Go... Do whatever." I reply, frowning at her.

"Alright. I'll be back with dinner." She growls, grabbing Abbey's wrist and dragging her out of the cabin's door to go hunting.

I shake my head, walking into the supply room and sitting on a crate. I begin sharpening the blade of my sword, preparing it for any form of surprise that may come out of this Arena. I hear a creaking on the floor, looking up to Faren, who walks down the two steps into the supply room.

"Hey," He says mindlessly, looking around the room.

"What?" I growl, listening to the amazing sound that comes off my sword when I run a second blade along the edges.

"Wondering whats for dinner. That's what. I'm starving," He sighs, resting with his back against the wall, crossing his ankles.

"I don't know. Go make out with Holly until then, Wendi and Abbey went hunting." I shrug, looking up at him.

He flexes his jaw, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Figures you'd say that, since you don't know what love is..." Faren mutters.

"Say again?" I snarl, standing up.

"You heard me, dude. I don't have to repeat myself." He challenges, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Listen, _Faren_, just because you screw a Career chick, it doesn't make you an automatic badass. You think you're cool? You think you're so great? Well, I'm better. I guarantee you that you won't make it past the final four. Let alone the final ten. So I suggest you pull your head out of your ass, and open your eyes. Got it, _Faren_?" I yell, gritting my teeth.

Faren rolls his eyes, then shakes his head. "Are you stupid or something? You get so upset over the most ridiculous things. I hope someone puts a spear through your throat while you sleep. Maybe it'll be me. You never know. So sleep with one eye open, _Beau_." Faren yells, shoving me against the crate.

I turn around, yell, and punch the wall as he walks out. I've never felt so much hatred... Maybe I will sleep with one eye open...


	23. The Arena, Day 4

**Alright! Sorry I was a day late, AGAIN! But here's your 4th day. This chapter comes well equipped with some fun violence, since there hasn't been much activity :P Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy :3 ~Squintz**

_Hunger Games – Day 4_

**District 3 Tribute: Elly Marcello**

I had been sleeping for about 9 hours in a tree, when I awoke to the burning sensation on my arms. I sit up quickly, blinking hard as about 30 tiny black spiders crawl up and down my arms. Spiders? Where did they come from? I scream out loud, shaking my arms like mad and diving down from the tree I'd been hiding in.

I shriek and scream, shaking my arms and beginning to feel dizzy. When there's only a few more spiders, I roll across the ground, smashing them and running off. The pack on my shoulders is weighing me down, but my body refuses to quit. I huff angrily as I dash through the foliage in the forest. I stumble, tripping over a log and slamming into the ground.

I pant as I sit up, my chest heaving and begging for air. I cough, shaking my head and resting it on my knee. My arms burn like crazy, and my head is starting to feel light. I try to blink it off, but, as usual, it doesn't work. I stand up, dizzy and weak. The spiders must have been full of venom... Or poison. I trip again, lying on the ground for a bit. Yes... Here is okay to take a nap. It's alright... No one can find me right here...

I wake up to a thundering voice in the Arena, snow covers my body, and I sit up, shaking and shivering. It's freezing cold... How long was I out? I stand up slowly, my body refusing to cope. I heave my guts up into the snow, doubling over and resting my hands on my knees as I continue to convulse.

"Attention Tributes!" The voice announces again.

"Tributes, there will be an early feast in the morning. Each one of you is in urgent need of something, but right now... It's only a minority of Tributes who needs something. However, something extra may be included if you decide to show up when you have nothing to lose... Consider this. And we will see you in the morning... That is all."

The voice clicks away, and the regular ambiance of the Arena returns. The crickets, the gentle chirp and chitter of birds, and the squeak of a squirrel. I cough, wiping my mouth. The taste in my mouth is disgusting, so I pull out the last of my water from my pack, soaking up the rest of the water. It's warm, but I don't care. I swish the water in my mouth for a bit, then spit it out, catching my breath.

"I have to head for the Feast..." I whisper, standing up and climbing up the nearest tree. When I'm up, I see a hint of the sunset in the distance past the mountain range. I decide I'll sleep, and head off in the morning. With that, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**District 11 Tribute: Chrysanthemum Maylen**

I stand up, yawning and stretching out my arm. Only one. I'd managed to fall from a tree being teased by a group of Careers. I was sitting there when I made a jump for the tree beside the one I was in, but I slipped and landed on my arm. Luckily, I didn't break it, but I somehow landed on some shards of glass and cut up my skin. The cuts were infected, even though I'd made it down to the river in time to clean them up. My arm was completely covered in bandages that were in my pack, but it still hurt _really_ bad just to move it. Or touch it.

I slowly emerge from the burrow I'd found in the ground, yawning again as the sunlight fills my eyes. I swing my pack over my shoulders, then grab my little knife and attach it to my belt, then pull out the bag of almonds that were in my pack. I munch down on them, chewing heartily. I was off to the feast, eating up breakfast as I ventured through the woods.

On my way, I start to think, then begin to talk to myself. "Think, Chrysanthemum, how are you going to get into that feast? There's going to be a bunch of Tributes there, I'm sure..." I mutter.

"But, Chrys, you have to remember, some might not need stuff." I remind myself.

"Wait, he also said there was going to be extra items for the Tributes who just took the risk of going." I retort in a whisper, my boots crunching through the thick layer of snow.

"Yeah, but think, your arm needs this... Or it could come off!" I whisper scream to myself, smacking myself in the middle of the forehead.

"That is true... But, what if I die? Then what will you do?"

"Probably die too, duh!" Myself yells, and I shake my head.

"I'm so done talking to you..." I frown, walking down the valley, then up the slope on the other side.

I begin to wonder if anyone's following me, but I suppose not. I wasn't talking _that_ loud... Right? My boots crunch even louder, and then I slip backwards. Man, now I'm on ice... I slowly stand up, slipping again, then clenching onto a tree branch that hangs over the ice. Wait... Water goes with ice... Water!

I pull myself back onto the snow, scrunching down, then pulling out my knife and plunging the butt of it into the thick ice layer. It chips the ice, revealing the second layer, and I smash the knife butt against it again. I then grab a handful of rocks, and begin crushing the ice with the rocks. I hear a crunch behind me, then look over my shoulder.

District 1's Beau Infernetti, District 2's Faren Brown, and... Reed Nile, my own District Partner glare down at me with sick smirks covering their faces. "Need some help?" Beau grins.

I look at the handful of rocks I have, then down at the pile next to my feet. "I don't think so... But... You can have these!" I exclaim, picking up the rocks and flinging them at the Careers.

I then stand up, and dart across the ice. When I have enough momentum, I start sliding. The Careers take off after me, all yelling and cursing my name. I then hit the snow, stumble, but regain my balance and continue running.

"Get back here, little brat!" Beau yells, his weapons clanging against each other as he draws his sword and tries picking up the pace to catch up.

I finally see the edge of the forest, and the junkyard. The light coming from the sun bounces off the blanket of snow, reflecting light onto the metal scraps. I cover my eyes, continuing to run. I'm just about to set foot on the junk when I feel something grab my ankles, and I fall right onto my face, smacking my eye and my nose on a large metal scrap.

Blood dribbles into my mouth, and I lift my head to see Reed holding my feet. He grabs my good arm, snatching me up and lifting me about a foot off the ground. Beau and Faren catch up quickly, huffing and growling at me. Beau smirks, tilting his head in a chilling way.

"We caught the rat..." Beau snickers.

I try to escape, my eye already swollen, blocking the vision in my left eye. I kick my feet, and Reed ignores it, keeping me held above the ground by my jacket hood. I cough, my face probably bright red already.

I kick even harder, trying to hit Reed or Beau. Faren stands guard, looking around until we hear the table click up into the Arena. It actually sits _atop _the Cornucopia, and it's in a ring form. Only the outsides have a surface, and the inside is nothing but air.

"Well, go get what you want..." I cough eagerly, spitting out the blood that pours into my mouth.

"No, all we needed was someone to kill. Things get boring waiting around camp." Beau laughs, snatching me up by my shirt collar and holding me a bit lower above the ground.

My hands reach for his wrists, and I hold on tight until I suddenly see Amita grab a shovel from the junk pile. She runs up behind Beau, and Reed is too focused to notice her sneaking up. Faren is turned the opposite way, so he can't see either.

I giggle, then Beau lifts an eyebrow. "What? You think it's funny that we're going to kill you?" He yells, pulling out a knife and holding it to my throat.

"No! But this is!" Amita yells out her witty comeback, smacking Beau over the back of the head with the shovel. Reed whips around just as Amita picks me up, heading up the junkyard pile.

She runs as hard as she can, and Reed and Faren attempt to wake up Beau, who lies on the floor, out cold. She snatches up the pack with the 11 on it, then runs down the junk pile. I bounce around on her shoulder, but she doesn't seem to care. I just hang my head, weakly closing my eyes and trying to stay awake. My arm bleeds through the bandage from the fall, my nose won't stop bleeding, and my eye is killing me.

"Amita..." I say quietly.

"Yeah?" She pants, finally breaking through the first layer of forest.

"Thank you for saving me." I mutter, closing my eyes and finally passing out.

**District 6 Tribute: Abbey Willows**

I walk through the forest, clenching a large knife in my hand. It's the size of a butcher's knife, and the blade is even sharper since I spent all my time working on it last night. I finally reach the edge of the forest, then sigh.

"Finally!" Reed yells, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the Cornucopia.

"Let go!" I yell, punching him in the chest.

"I know what to do!" I scream, kicking him in the shin.

He rolls his eyes, seeming unshaken by my kicks and hits, then lets go of my arm. "There, happy Princess?"

"Sure am, numb nuts!" I yell back at him, jogging up the junkyard scraps and snatching up the District 6 and District 4 packs.

I walk over to Reed, giving him a punch in the chest, then laughing. "Sorry... Had a temper for a bit."

Reed shrugs, then puts me in a headlock. "It's cool, just try not to mess with me any more, little sister." He laughs, messing up my hair.

Ever since I'd entered the Games, Reed and I had become good friends. I always called him my older brother, and he always called me his little sister. And although we were four years apart, we always got along well. The fact that we may have to kill eachother still burned in the back of my mind, furthermore the fact that he was engaged back home made a spark of jealousy heat up in my chest.

But I tried to ignore it the best I could whenever I was around him. "I won't if you won't!" I exclaim, smiling as I push him hard on the chest.

"Alright. Deal." He says, shaking my hand.

"Now get up there and get those other packs," Reed nods up to the District 1 and District 2 packs.

"Okay," I say, handing him the District 4 and District 6 packs.

Suddenly, Holly Roads bursts through the brush, out of breath and panting like a nut. She coughs, doubling over and wheezing her lungs out. I snicker, tilting my head as I toss Reed the packs from the junk pile.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." I laugh, making my way back down to the solid ground.

"Tee hee. We're all dying of laughter." She says dryly, wiping her mouth with her jacket sleeve.

Reed snickers, and I elbow his side. This only makes him laugh more, and we begin beating on eachother again. I knee him in the gut and he laughs and swings me up onto his shoulders. He holds my legs and I rest my hands on his head.

"Hey Holly, you left Wendi at camp by herself?" Faren smiles at Holly, giving her a long kiss on the lips.

Reed and I laugh, and I wolf whistle at the two. "Careful, Holly. Faren has a thing for chicks with red hair!" Reed yells.

"Shut up, stupid! There could be other Tributes around!" Beau yells, walking over to Holly.

"You left Wendi by herself? Is that what I heard?" He growls.

"Psshht, I'm not that stupid, _Beau. _I left her and Kate there... Plus, Wendi's smart and Kate is extra tough, so they'll be fine. They're only like, 7 miles away, anyway." Holly rolls her eyes at Beau, tapping him on the nose and pulling her hand back when he tries to swat it, then she turns back to Faren and they get back into their lip lock.

"Get a room, please?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow and messing with Reed's hair.

"Yeah, save the 'fun' for later, kids. We have to get back to the camp." Beau growls, picking up a pack and swinging it over his shoulders.

Just then, a blur of a Tribute runs past, snatching up a pack from the table and taking off down the side of the junk pile. Holly points out, yelling out that there's a Tribute. Reed swirls around, me still sitting on his shoulders. He begins to run, and I try and swing myself off his shoulders.

"Get her!" He yells, and I hit the ground running.

I take off as fast as I can, my heart pumping. Adrenaline surges through my veins, and I snatch the girl by her jacket hood with my available hand. She coughs, spitting as I choke her, dragging her back to my feet. I pant, then pull her up.

"Leave... Me... Alone!" The girl yells, punching me square in the face.

I can't tell who it is, but her eyes are glossy and fogged over. Her auburn brown hair hangs in a loose ponytail, and she swings madly at me. Instantly, I can tell she's blind. So she must be extremely smart when it comes to location. In the background, the rest of the Careers are cheering me on, and I grab her by the neck, pushing her to the ground.

She's much taller than me, so she grunts as she gets a grip on my arms and swings me onto my back. When I hit the ground, I yelp out and she pounces on top of me. I growl, then shoves my hands against her chest, but she punches me in the face again.

"Knock it off..." I trail off, then figure it out. "Stop it, District 7!"

"You let me go!" Rainbow yells, swinging at my face over and over.

I yelp out loud again as she delivers a hard hit right to my nose. I can hear the crack as she pulls her fist back, ready to throw another punch. I quickly move my head away, then watch her smash her fist into the ground. She yells out in pain, grabbing her wrist and holding her hand.

I use this as an opportunity. I pull my upper half up, grabbing her neck and throwing her to the side. I shove her neck against the ground, and she kicks like mad. She chokes, spitting all she can onto my face. I growl, then punch her in the stomach.

"I don't regret this!" I yell, pulling my knife from my belt and shoving it deep into her stomach.

Blood gurgles in her throat, slowly flowing down her chin and soiling her shirt. She smiles weakly at me, then wipes her blood mouth with a trembling hand. I tilt my head, then lift my brows at the blind girl.

"What?" I ask, pulling my knife from her gut.

"T-Thank you..." She whispers, closing her eyes as the cannon booms out.

I stand up, and Reed pulls me into a hug. "It's okay, kid. Are you alright?" He asks, cupping my face in his hands as he examines the extension of my injuries.

"I'm fine." I mutter, spitting the blood that managed to drip into my mouth.

"Let's just head back." Beau nods, swinging his sword back into his belt, then walking through the forest.

_Night Time – Day 4_

I sit on the porch steps, running my fingers across the wicked blade of my knife, sighing as I look out to see Faren and Holly sitting on a log, in a major make out session... Again... I stand up, then shake my head. I walk over, grab Holly's wrist, then walk back up the porch steps and into the log cabin.

I lead her into the supply room, pick up her District pack, then walk out onto the back porch, slamming the door shut behind us. "I'm dying. What's in here? You won't let anyone look inside, and you won't look inside either. You must know. What's in it?" I growl, pushing her against the wall.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," The redheaded girl replies coolly, shrugging her shoulders.

My face twists in confusion, and then I grin, a smirk filling my features. "What?" She asks.

"Can we play the guessing game?" I ask, sitting down on the rail of the porch.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Holly replies.

"Is it... an engagement ring to Faren?" I giggle.

"Uh, no."

"Is it... an... item?"

"I never agreed to playing this." Holly groans.

"Okay, it's not an item..." I confirm.

"Yes, yes it is!" She exclaims.

"You aren't playing, you just said!" I yell.

"Shut up! I'm playing!" Holly yells back, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

"So it is an item?" I grin, tilting my head at her.

"Yes, it's an item."

"Is it... A plural?" I ask, scratching my forehead.

"No."

"Dammit." I frown.

"What?" Holly asks.

"That ruins my next guess..." I growl.

"Is it... Something involving Faren?" I ask.

"Mmmm..." Holly thinks for a moment, biting her bottom lip.

"It's a pregnancy test!" I yell, jabbing an accusing finger at her chest.

"Isn't it?" I laugh with victory as she clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Shut. Up!" She announces, pushing me against the railing.

"It's just a simple test, okay?" She snarls.

"I understand." I laugh, pushing her hand off my face.

"Details please!" I giggle.

"Details?" She echoes.

"What were the results, duhr!" I yell.

"Uh..." Holly's face turns red, and she reaches for the door handle.

I snatch her wrist, and she turns her head over her shoulder. Her face is about as red as her hair, and she blinks hard at me. Then, she makes a nervous smile at me.

"Oh my god... No way." I say quietly, covering my mouth.

"Shhh! You can't tell anyone, though! Understand?" She screams through a whisper as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I won't."

"Promise?" She asks, holding out her pinkie finger.

I lock pinkies with her. "I promise." I nod, pulling her into a hug.

**District 12 Tribute: Olivia Medina**

I glance up to Julian, who sits in his sleeping bag comfortably, his hands behind his head. He smiles, his eyes closed as he hums a little song to himself. I listen closely, stirring a pot of boiling water. I dump a bag of spices into the water. Then chopping up a little potato that was in Julian's pack for whatever reason.

"That the valley song?" I ask quietly, keeping my glance downcast at the crappy soup I'm making.

Julian smiles sweetly at me, then nods. "Yeah. You have an ear for music or something?" He asks, rekindling the flame that was beginning to die in one of our lanterns.

"No... I just... Know it. I know you do, though. You love to play the drums... You like music a lot." I smile, lifting the tiny wooden spoon that Julian had carved for me using only a knife and a chunk of wood.

"I live for music." He shrugs.

"Why only music? Don't you live for District 12? Since you're the Mayor's son?" I ask, stirring the soup around.

"No... I only live for music, now. I decided it about... About a year ago." Julian sighs.

"Why only for music?" I ask again.

"Because I lost what I _was_ living for... Well, I didn't lose it... I was forced to give it up..." Julian frowns, drumming his fingers on his sleeping bag.

"What were you living for?" I reply, taking a drink of the soup and pouring in some more spices from the assorted bag.

"I can't say. I'm on national television." He laughs, lying down in his sleeping bag and staring at the ceiling of the desert cave.

"Oh, come on. Just say it!" I urge him, stirring the soup up again.

"I... I lost... You. My family made me, though... It wasn't my choice..." He says quietly, propping himself up on an elbow as he shifts in the sleeping bag to look at me with sad eyes.

I feel bad, seeing him so hurt and broken up. It was a year ago we dated, but somehow, some way... We both still had some feelings for eachother deep down. I crawl on my palms and on my knees over to him, then wipe the tear that slowly rolls down his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay..." I whisper, "I know it wasn't your fault... I knew your family didn't like me... It wasn't your decision... And... If it makes you feel any better... I like you, still."

"Liv... I don't like you... I love you. I always have, and I always will. That's just the way it is..." Julian says quietly.

"Julian..." I trail off.

"Olivia... I love you. I really do... Please, just try and see that..." He says quietly.

"I just... I've always loved you, and I don't know if you do... I really love you, I do. No one in my family understands that, though. They don't understand that-" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence, planting my lips against his.

When I pull back, I smile at him, and he smiles back at me. "You love me?" He asks.

"I never stopped..." I reply, kissing him again, then crawling back over to my soup and preparing it for dinner.


	24. The Arena, Day 5

**Alright! Now, remember, if you _HONESTLY_ have any leftover sponsor money, you may use it for your Tribute if they're having a rough time. Just P.M. Me! :) Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! :D Enjoy :3 ~Squintz**

_Hunger Games – Day 5_

**District 5 Tribute: Tyler Dejar**

I walk through the forest casually, Devlin Calete trailing behind me. It'd been a while since we'd run out of water, and I was just about ready to pass out. I stop, panting and shaking my head. The snow had melted away last night, and now, it was about 109 degrees out. I look at the floor, then lean up against a tree, shaking my head again and again, hoping it'll rid the feeling of weakness from me.

Devlin stops in front of me, leaning down and digging his fingers through the dirt. He comes across some moss, then points the direction it faces. Straight ahead.

"If we continue that way..." He huffs, wiping sweat from his forehead, "We should be able to find a pond or lake..."

"How... Do you know that?" I ask, rubbing the sweat off the back of my neck.

"Moss always points to something." Devlin sighs, scratching his hair.

"Guess you're... Right." I pant, falling onto my knees and pulling off my jacket. I strip off my shirt as well, and Devlin does the same.

"God, it's so hot already... Are they trying to kill us?" Devlin asks, helping me up as we begin walking in the direction of the moss again.

"Isn't that a Gamemakers job?" I laugh halfheartedly, shaking my head.

"Pretty sure," Devlin shrugs, kicking a pebble across the ground.

"I hate the Capitol..." I mutter, hearing Devlin fall silent behind me in shock that I've just said that on national television.

"Dude..." Devlin says frantically, walking in front of me.

"What?" I ask, looking down at my shoes.

"We're on national TV. You might not want to say that..." He says quietly, scratching his neck nervously.

"Why? They've taken everything from me. Did you know in District 5 our medics only treat those that have a chance? When my girlfriend had my daughter, Madie, I took her to the medics in District 5. And you know what they said?" I ask Devlin, holding my arms out to gesture.

Devlin doesn't respond, he's just looking at me. "They said: 'There's no use. She's history.' That day, I watched her die. I watched her die giving me Madie. And now, that damned Capitol has taken away Madie from me. Now you tell me that I shouldn't say things about them because I'm on television. Now go ahead and tell me." I growl.

Devlin looks down at his shoes, then back up at me. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"Don't want the Capitol to hear and have the Gamemakers create something to kill us?" I cut him off, shaking my head.

"They can't." Devlin says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"They can't... Because they already have." Devlin points behind me, and there's a towering inferno that rages through the jungle.

"Oh God!" I yell, shoving Devlin ahead.

"Run, man! Run!" I yell again, pushing at his sweaty back until he finally budges and runs as fast as he can.

We run through the burning forest, animals shooting through the woods beside us. Well, guess this can guarantee a nice dinner if we survive. Devlin stops, and I smack into him.

"What are you doing?" I ask over the roar of crackling wood and falling trees.

"We're trapped!" He yells, running for a tree.

"What are you doing now?"

"Jumping over the ring of fire!" Devlin yells, grabbing my arm and hoisting me up the tree.

He runs across a branch, then jumps out as far as he can. Plummeting down about 15 feet, he smacks into the ground on his hands and knees. He gets up, holding his knees and waving me down.

"Jump! Or you'll never make it!" He hollers.

"I'll make it..." I whisper, walking down to the end of the branch, then turning and running off the edge.

I jump out as far as possible, my arms waving like mad. The air is hot against my face, and the fire behind me just makes it worse. When I hit the ground, I make sure I roll down the slope of the valley, and Devlin follows me, limping.

"You okay? You hit the ground hard..." I ask, standing up and coughing my lungs up.

"I'm fine, yeah..." He replies, walking through the valley.

I follow after him, and we talk the entire way, discussing our Districts and the Capitol. I finally feel like for once, I'm not alone. Even though I'm in the Hunger Games, I feel okay. I feel like I have an ally I can trust. But not everything lasts...

**District 8 Tribute: Meena Thred**

The hot sun beats down on my back, and heats up the black Tribute jacket around my waist. I groan, then hear someone moving around in the tree above. 'It's do or die...' I think as I pull a machete from my belt. It was the only thing I was able to grab during the bloodbath.

Suddenly, a figure jumps down from the tree and dives right for me. I'm pretty sure this Tribute thinks I'm a Career, but since they were first to attack, I'm not going to hesitate to kill them. I have to survive if I ever want to get home. The Tribute smacks into me, and I yell out in surprise.

"Get... Off!" I scream, looking at the pair of eyes that lock on mine.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you giving away my spot!" The girl yells. It's Elly Marcello, and both her arms are covered in red welts.

"Well, I can't stay here! I'm not planning on going!" I yell back, biting down on her arm wounds.

She screams something fierce, then throws her head back in pain. "Stop!" She yells, slapping me hard in the face.

"Get off me!" I yell back, shoving Elly against a tree, standing up, and starting to run off.

She follows me, and jumps on my shoulders. I yell out, and she swings my torso around, making me fall into a mess of rocks. A shooting pain goes up my back, and I realize I impaled my back on the rock. I wince in pain, and Elly grabs me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me off the rocks, then shoving me into a little pond in front of the rocks.

I sink into the mud, then stand up and walk slowly for Elly, who turns around and shoves me backwards again. I smack my head on another rock, then stand up dizzily. I'm so disoriented, I can't believe I've even made it up until I collapse on top of Elly, who tumbles to the ground.

"Stop it! Get off!" She yelps, reaching for my neck.

I reach for my machete, then swing it around awkwardly. I can't see well, so it's impossible to know if I've really hit her. Until she yells out... I glance at her, stumbling over my own two feet, holding my head. I shakily, lean down, seeing the machete stuck in her chest, and she looks up at me with teary eyes.

"Aren't you-" She sputters blood when she talks, slowly wiping it away. "Aren't you going to finish me off?"

I just sit down, holding my head in my hands. "Well, are you?" She asks in a panicky tone, her hands trembling, as well as her bottom lip.

"I-I can't... I'm..." I say quietly, wiping the blood that drips from the large gash in the side of my head.

"Hurt? Well, so am I!" She bursts out in a crazed laughter, and then grips the handle of the machete. Slowly, she begins to pull it out as best she can, but she screams in pain, and I just watch.

"I... Want... To go home!" She yells, tearing out the entire machete. It's drenched in blood and a strip of muscle tissue hangs off the blade. She attempts to sit up, but ends up convulsing her own blood, shaking her head.

"I'm going to finish you... Before I die." She growls, her face twitching as she pulls the machete back, aiming it right at my head.

I glance at her, then tilt my head. "Are you now?" I ask weakly, wiping more blood from my head.

"Mmm... Mhhhmmm..." She whispers, blood filling her mouth, it slowly drips down her chin, and she begins to cry.

"Please..." She says, spitting blood all over her shirt. It doesn't help, though. It just continues to pour from her mouth.

"Please just kill me... Just let me go home... I want to go home!" She exclaims.

"I can't... I don't want to hurt anyone..." I whisper.

"Realized that too late, didn't you?" She asks, laughing harshly.

"Well I want to go home!" She yells, taking the machete and holding it to her throat.

"No! Don't! I'm-" I'm cut off as she shoves the blade deep into her throat, her eyes rolling back into her head as the cannon booms off and her carcass collapses onto its back.

I shiver, then walk over slowly, and pull the machete from her throat. I press three fingers to my lips, then hold them out to her. I see the hovercraft materialize above, and I walk off, shaking my head. For the first time, I don't sleep, because I'm full of guilt. Maybe my strategy on killing people so I could get home was too much... Maybe I should just not do that anymore... I continue on, walking through the jungle, feeling full of guilt.

**District 1 Tribute: Wendi Hocking**

"Press on, guys, Beau will kill us if we don't make it back." Faren groans, walking ahead of all of us.

I can sense Holly drooling behind us, since his shirt is off from the heat. As well as Reed's. Kate, Abbey, and Beau stayed back at camp while we went out to hunt some meat. We were running low on the stuff, and we needed some more. More Careers means more supplies, I guess.

"It's so hot..." I sigh, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"I know. Just keep going," Reed replies.

"You're just driven to see Abbey," I frown, "Some of us don't have goals to achieve in the heat," I snicker.

"Oh, shut up. I'm engaged." Reed grumbles.

"Yeah, and I'm sure your fiance just loves that you're always flirting with Abbey. We all saw your fancy little Reaping engagement." I shrug, crossing my arms.

"Can you guys just stop fighting?" Holly groans.

"We aren't fighting. We're arguing." I sigh, turning back to Reed.

"Both are equally as annoying with you two," Faren announces, covering his ears.

"Well, at least I'm not always talking to some dude named Arrian every night when I think I'm alone." Reed growls.

"He's my brother..." I say quietly.

"He died in the Games to a District 8 Tribut-"

"Sh! Listen..." Holly says, covering my mouth with her hand.

"What?" Faren says as quiet as possible, tilting his head and shielding his eyes.

"I heard someone." Holly whispers.

"Maybe one of us?" I ask, pushing her hand away.

"No..." She whispers again.

We all look around, and I see a Tribute frozen in place. She peers around the trunk of a tree, praying we haven't seen her. But I have.

"Hey, guys..." I whisper, nodding my head in the direction of the tree.

"Look."

"A Tribute..." Reed murmurs.

Faren is standing to my right, and I have no weapons. Holly and I were just supposed to stand watch for them while they hunted, and all I had was a knife. I grit my teeth as I hear the Tribute take off.

"I got it!" I yell, snatching Faren's spear and running off after the Tribute.

"Give it up! You won't outrun me!" I announce, catching up to the girl.

She looks over her shoulder, then trips over a fallen branch and gets up frantically. She looks around, then takes a turn and darts through the woods. I run as fast as I can, hearing the pack running behind me. I'm determined to catch this girl, though.

"Leave me alone, District 1!" She calls over her shoulder, her little legs pumping like pistons as she tries to escape from me.

"I won't stop... Until I catch you!" I yell back, running even faster. My legs are aching, and the heat is making my head pound, but I won't give up.

"Finally!" I laugh as I get within close range of her. I look at the spear in my hand, then stop, and step forward as I fling the spear at her as hard as I possibly can.

The girl keeps running. Until the spear guts her in the back. She yelps out in pain, then collapses on the floor. I walk over, panting and looking down at my kill. She winces, blood already dripping from the side of her head. I pull off her jacket, then look at the blood leaking from the spear wound, and a dried patch of blood.

"What District are you from?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow.

She coughs, then shakes her head. "District... District 8. Meena Thred..."

I laugh, then look up at the sky. "I did it! I did it! Arrian!"

The cannon booms out, and I pull the spear from the girl's back. I walk over to Faren, then hand it to him and smirk. They all exchange glances, then high five me. I laugh, then give Reed a quick hug.

"Good job, Wendi. Now... Let's go back to camp." Reed nods to the cabin, which is now in sight.

"Alright," I smile, walking after them.


	25. The Arena, Day 6

**Here's your update! I hope you like this chapter! You're guaranteed some violence and action in this one! Be sure to send in any requests for sponsorship items through P.M. If your Tribute is in trouble! Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy :) ~Squintz P.S. All my other stories will be updated once this story is over, just so my updates will be more fluent. And sorry this chapter's so short! ):**

_Hunger Games – Day 6_

**District 12 Tribute: Julian Raj**

It's amazing how fast you can run out of food in the Games. Even though it's only been 6 days, we've already run out of supplies. I'm trying to convince Olivia to let me go find some extra packs in the Cornucopia, but she refuses to let me go. She thinks I could be hunted down, but I, however, think I could make it.

"Please, Olivia. Just let me go..." I frown, staring at the ceiling of the desert cave.

Light floods through the entrance, filling the cave with rays of sunshine. It's pretty hot, but in the cave, it's nice and cool. The ceiling is high, covered in bands of light brown stone and mixtures of sand colored mica. To sum it up, it's gorgeous.

Olivia stirs in her sleeping bag, rolling over to look at me. Her face is drained of color, and she weakly shakes her head. Her chocolate brown eyes have been bloodshot for two days, and she's lost a lot of weight.

"Come on, Liv... Please... We _need_ this," I beg, crawling over to her and lying beside her.

She presses her forehead to mine, then lifts her eyebrows weakly. "I don't want you hurt, Julian... It's better we die together than let you wander out there and have you die alone."

As blunt as that sounds, it's true. "But... Olivia, come on... Please," I whisper.

"No..." She says, closing her eyes.

I don't respond, instead I kiss her forehead and walk over to my pack as silent as possible. She's probably fallen asleep, so I pick some metal snares from her pack and set them up at the entrance in case of any intruders. I'm going to get those packs... I don't care what she says. I won't stop until she lives.

I swing my only weapon, an axe over my shoulder, then head out. I step over the traps, then walk through the desert, putting my hood over my head. I can't stand the heat, but hopefully the jacket will absorb most of it. I hum as I walk along, then reach the edge of the desert. The Cornucopia and the mini junkyard sit in the distance, and I begin to sprint.

If I can reach the Cornucopia without being seen, I'll be good. I start running, then see another figure burst from the woods. It's the District 11 Tribute, Reed Nile. He darts next to me, and we sprint as fast as we could. He smirks at me, holding my gaze as we run beside eachother. I pant, then start dashing up the junk pile.

"You can't outrun me, just wait!" Reed calls, running after me.

I ignore him the best I can, diving for a pack in the Cornucopia. I've just wrapped my fingers around the shoulder straps when I feel a pain shoot through my leg. I yell out, then turn to see an axe lying beside the back of my shin. My pants are torn, and blood seeps from an open wound. The axe only grazed my leg, but it still hurts like no tomorrow.

I stand up, grab the axe, then turn around quickly and shove the butt of it into Reed's chest as he steps up onto the Cornucopia. He goes tumbling backwards, reaching out to grab me. I lean backwards, but he manages to grab my shirt collar. I grab his wrist, but we're already tumbling down the junkyard pile. I grunt whenever I hit the materials, and Reed snarls as he attempts to punch me in the face. Quickly, I dodge the hit, and he grabs a metal pole behind me.

I stand up as fast as possible, holding the axe and pulling out my own. I swing the axes around, glaring at Reed. He swings the pole out to hit me, but I deflect the hit with the head of the axe. There's a loud clang, and I see the focus in Reed's eyes as he goes for another hit. He brings the pole down hard on the middle of the axe handle, forcing me to drop it. It smacks the ground hard, and Reed looks down. While he's looking down, the world seems to slow. I hold the axe in my hands, then bring the blade down onto his shoulder. Reed's eyes grow as he collapses onto the ground, holding his shoulder.

I decide I'll leave him here for some other Tribute to finish off, and I run back up to the Cornucopia. I quickly scramble through some packs, hearing the groaning and suffering moans of Reed, who lies at the bottom of the junk pile. I find as much food as I can, then stuff it into another pack that I filled with water bottles. I grab the large pack, swing it over my shoulders, then run down the junk pile again. Running back to Olivia, and leaving Reed by himself...

**District 1 Tribute: Beau Infernetti**

The glare of late sunset peers through the windows in the cabin, and I stand up, looking around. The others are sprawled out across the ground, talking and laughing. Joking like we aren't in the Hunger Games. I kick a crate over, then punch the wall. We're all hungry, and Reed hasn't returned.

"Where is that asshole?" I yell, gritting my teeth.

"Uh... Didn't he go to get food?" Faren asks, pulling back from a kiss with Holly.

"At the Cornucopia, right?" Kate asks, scratching her forehead.

"Yeah, so where the hell is he?" I exclaim, throwing my arms out in confusion.

"How should we know? You're the one who made him go by himself..." Abbey mutters.

I growl, then walk quickly for her, but Zalex stands up quickly and shoves me back. "It's not worth it, dude. Calm down."

"I'll calm down when that dumb ass comes back!" I snarl, shoving Zalex away.

"Maybe someone should go look for him..." Wendi says quietly, wrapping her arms around her knees and bringing them to her chest.

"Alright. Abbey," I snicker, pointing to the shortest girl of all the female Careers.

She looks up, a glint in her eyes. "What?"

"Go find Reed."

"By myself?"

"Yeah, duh."

"Why? What if he needs help? I can't carry him by myself if he's missing legs."

"Fine... Zalex, go with her." I nod to Zalex, shaking my head.

"Whatever." Zalex shrugs, helping Abbey up, then grabbing his weapon and walking through the door.

Abbey grabs a knife, then runs after Zalex. I sigh, then plop down on the ground. Shaking my head, I look through the window and see that night is already upon us. Faren sits up, propping his back against the wall. He puts his elbows on his knees, then tilts his head.

"What if he's dead?" Faren says quietly.

"Then we lose one. Big deal. There's other Tributes we can find and make our little minions..." I mutter.

"Like who? Who's even left?" Holly asks.

"Both from One, three from Two, the boy from Three, both from Four..." Kate is cut off by the boom of a cannon in the distance.

I run out onto the porch, glaring at the sky. The others follow, and we all lean against the railing, staring up at the sky. The Capitol anthem blares out, and the faces flash in the sky. District 4's David Pierce, and District 9's Devlin Calete appear in the stars, then disappear as the Capitol anthem ends.

"Devlin's gone?" Kate murmurs.

"Who? District partner?" I ask.

"Yeah... And he allied with Tyler Dejar, I think... That means Tyler escaped... But he's probably wounded..." Holly mutters.

"Most likely... Hey, look! The lovebirds return!" Faren laughs, pointing to Reed and Abbey.

Reed clenches his shoulder, and Abbey helps him to stand. Blood drenches Reed's shirt, and it leaks through the material. He climbs the porch steps, then sits down with a loud sigh.

"What happened?" Faren asks.

"District 12 got me with my own axe..." Reed groans.

"Lets get you patched up..." Holly sighs, leading him into the cabin.


	26. The Arena, Day 7

**Sorry for the late update! More fluent in a bit! Haha :) Anyway, in this chapter, all will be explained. Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe :) Enjoy :3 ~Squintz**

_Hunger Games – Day 7_

**District 9 Tribute: Kate Shiltz**

"Hold still, this may hurt..." I say quietly, sliding the thread through Reed's open wound and pulling it back around.

He grits his teeth, blowing air out under his breath and closing his eyes. I continue to sew up the wound, and his hands close tight. He mutters swears quietly, and I ignore it as I patch up the incision.

"He got you good, didn't he?" I frown.

"Yeah... I didn't even see it coming. Literally. I looked down to grab the axe at my feet. But he had another..." Reed coughs.

"Did he get you anywhere else?" I ask, taking a tiny pair of scissors and cutting the end of the twine.

"No. But he gave me a lovely bruise on my chest." Reed sighs.

"Yeah?" I reply, closing the end of the wound.

I set the scissors down, then open up the first aid kit. I pull out some bandage wrap and gauze from the pack, then dab some antibacterial cream on the gauze. Reed twitches when I set the gauze over the wound, letting out a low hiss through his teeth. I press it down, then take the bandage wrap and wrap it around his shoulder, down to the left side of his torso.

"There. That should hold it down..." I say, clapping my hands together, then tossing Reed his shirt.

"Thanks, Kate." Reed says quietly, tugging his shirt over his head.

"Ever manage to find out where Zalex ran off to?" I ask, putting all my gear back into the kit.

Reed stands up on the porch steps, scratching his hair. I grit my teeth, waiting for his painfully slow response. He sighs, then shakes his head. I blink hard, then tilt my head and throw my hands out in the air.

"Well?" I ask.

"He ran off. We think he went Tribute hunting... But we don't know." Reed groans.

"By himself?" I throw my hands up into the air above me, then toss Reed his axe that lies on the porch.

"Going to make me go look for him?" He asks.

"Nope. But you should keep that around in case your District 12 friend returns..." I grin, picking up my first aid kit and walking up the porch steps, back into the cabin.

**District 10 Tribute: Lilliana Jones**

I wipe the blood from my pocket knife blade, cleaning it on my jacket. Thomas warms his hands over a fire, and Discus toys with a set of electrical wires and pieces of metal. I mess with my knife, stabbing a little spider that crawls across the log. Thomas huffs, then stands up.

"David's gone, Devlin's gone, Piper's gone, Raven's gone, Elly, Meena, Remedian, Alder, and Rainbow are all gone." He sighs.

"Anybody could be next." I mutter.

Discus nods, then grins and stands up. "I've got it!"

"What?" I ask, walking over.

He shows me a tiny rectangular device. There's a little knob on the front, and two metal pegs at the top. I walk closer, poking the knob. It starts humming, and Discus presses his finger to the top. Sparks shoot at his skin, and he quickly pulls back, wiping his finger on his jacket.

"I built a taser. There was a little wiring kit in my pack... I just picked up little metal scraps from the junkyard, and fixed them up onto this. I did the same for my training evaluation..." Discus smiles, then turns the taser off and puts it into his pocket.

"Wait... Did you hear that?" Thomas says, turning around and looking into the forest.

"Hear what?" I reply.

"Tha... That!" Thomas yells, grabbing a pack and swinging it over his shoulders.

A group of Careers comes barreling towards us. Zalex and Beau leading the pack. I recognize Wendi, Abbey, Holly, and Faren in the middle of the pack. All of them have their weapons bared, and I grab another pack and start running after Thomas. Discus follows beside me.

"Run!" I yell.

"Why do we have such bad luck?" Discus exclaims, smacking his palm into the middle of his forehead, but continuing to run.

We cut through the brush of the forest, our bodies working like chainsaw teeth to get through the endless foliage. I cough, spitting out a couple leaves that get stuck in my teeth. Discus manages to laugh, and then I hear a knife come whizzing past us. I yelp, then duck. The knife gets lodged in a tree near my head, and I run faster.

The Careers laugh and attempt to run even faster, calling out to us. Beau laughs the loudest, hooting and hollering at Thomas and Discus and I. I pump my legs harder, then see Thomas hook to the right. I nod at Discus, and we turn after him, cutting through more dense areas of trees and undergrowth.

"Oh sh-" Discus begins.

"We're dead!" Thomas yells, seeing the enormous wild cat muttations running right for us.

"Run the other way!" I yell, swinging around and taking off.

The enormous cats barrel through the woods, cutting through the brush and trees like their nothing. The mutts roar, and I look over my shoulder. The Careers have just made contact.

"Keep going after them!" Beau yells, turning and taking off.

Holly starts puking, so Faren picks her up and carries her like a child, running after Beau. Wendi and Abbey follow, turning around to occasionally chuck an axe or a knife at the wicked and enraged mutts. One of them falls down when Wendi gets a knife through the middle of its face. They run harder, catching up to us.

"We need to go faster!" Discus yells, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him.

My feet ache, my chest aches, and my head is pounding. I want to stop, but my legs are in overdrive. I continue to run, soon keeping the same pace as Discus. He releases my arm, and I try to run even faster. But I end up keeping the same speed.

"Oh my g-"

"Zalex!" I hear a voice yell out, then turn around to see Zalex being mauled by one of the mutts.

"Don't look back!" Beau yells in response.

He screams, beating his fists into the head of the mutt, but still being attacked. He yells and fits and begs for help, but the Careers just keep running. Zalex reaches his hand out, and Wendi turns with a twisted face full of emotion, then keeps on running. The mutts are distracted, tearing apart Zalex, so we continue to run.

"Keep going!" Tom pants, suddenly disappearing as he trips and tumbles into a hole covered with leaves.

"Follow him!" I announce, diving in after him.

Discus does just that, and we all smack down on top of Tom. He coughs, and our panting noises fill the darkness of the tiny burrow. We hear the mess of footsteps coming from the Careers as they pass over us, then turn and run back in the direction of their camp. The cannon booms out, and I release a long overdue breath.

"Everyone here?" Tom asks, shoving me off of him.

"Here."

"Yup." I reply, wiping my sweaty forehead.

"Zalex is gone..." Discus mutters.

"That's 10 gone..." I sigh.

"16 left..." Tom says quietly.

"Leave them for the Careers... We can't risk getting any more enemies..." Discus nods.

**District 2 Tribute: Faren Brown**

"Sundown already?" I yawn, stretching my arms out.

"Yup..." Wendi says quietly, peering out the window beside me.

"I can't believe Zalex is gone..." Abbey frowns, picking at her fingernails.

"I know..." Holly sighs, resting her head on my chest.

I put an arm around her waist, pulling her against me, then staring up at the ceiling. The sleeping bag is cool against my back, and the gentle breeze from the window is even more cooling. Wendi sighs, then stands up and slightly closes the window.

"Who has watch tonight?" She asks, zipping up her jacket.

"Reed... And me." Abbey says, standing up and walking out onto the porch.

"I'm going to go hunting with Beau and Kate." Wendi nods, walking from the cabin and out to Kate and Beau, who mess with their weapons.

"And I'm staying right here." I laugh, looking down at Holly.

She closes her eyes, her lashes fluttering as she begins to drift off to sleep. I play with her hair, smiling and twirling it around in my hand. Holly opens her eyes, then looks up at me. I lift an eyebrow at her, tilting my head.

"What?" I laugh.

"I love you, Faren. Even though we're in the Games..." She says quietly.

"I love you too." I reply, kissing her nose.

"You promise?" She asks, holding out her little finger.

"I promise." I smile, linking fingers with her.

"Good... Because I think I have something to tell you..." She says, her cheeks turning a light red.


	27. The Arena, Day 8

**Sponsors are open! Welcome to the second week of the Games. This week should be fun! Hope you like it! ^-^ Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe. Enjoy :D ~Squintz**

**District 11 Tribute: Chrysanthemum Maylen**

"I'm so hungry..." Lilly whines, clutching her stomach as it rumbles in agreement.

"Aren't we all?" I reply, gently pressing my finger tip to my nose. It still aches something fierce, and I know I've probably broken it.

For some reason, I can't seem to stop dreaming about what happened at the Feast. The fact that Reed, my own District partner, betrayed me by catching me and leaving me open to kill for Beau or Faren continues to haunt me. And even though Amita saved me, I still wanted to know what would happen if she hadn't. Would Reed have killed me? Or let me go? My thought is cut off by the sudden sound of Amita leaping through the entrance of the cave.

"I got packs!" Amita smiles, handing me a pack and handing Lilly one of her own.

Amita unzips hers quickly, digging out a loaf of bread and some crackers. She breaks the loaf into three pieces, handing Lilly and I each a piece. I mutter the words 'thank you' through the bread as I stuff my mouth hungrily, chewing as quickly as possible.

"Where'd you get this? The milk is still cold!" Lilly smiles, taking a sip from the bottle of milk that came from her pack.

"The Careers like to leave the windows open," Amita shrugs, giving us a playful wink and chewing down on a few crackers.

"Dang! They must hate you!" I laugh, hearing my laugh sound nasal.

Yup. Definately a broken nose.

"Most likely. But since it's the Games, I can live with it." She smiles.

"Yeah..." Lilly replies, her voice less cheerful than usual.

She gazes down into her bottle of milk, her eyes empty. I wonder what's going on in her head. She probably knows that when everybody in the Arena's dead except for us and Amita, we'll be going first... I swallow hard. Even though it is the sad reality, it's still hard accepting it. What did I expect when I found out I was going to the Games? Did I expect a pile of steaming cookies served to me on a silver platter? Not exactly.

"I'm going to get you two out of here... Don't worry." Amita says quietly.

"Just how?" I ask, setting my bread loaf on my sleeping bag and wiping my mouth with my jacket sleeve.

"I don't know... But I won't let them get you. Trust me..." She whispers.

It was salt in an open wound. Trust? In the Arena? Either she was pulling our legs, or she was truly honest.

"Deal." Lilly says, holding out her hand.

Amita shakes her hand slowly, her gaze turning to rest on me. I blink hard, then knit my brows. Can I trust Amita? Can I trust anyone? Well, if she's willing to keep us from starving to death, she's on my good side. I nod, then slap my hand against her's and begin to shake with her.

"Happy Hunger Games." Amita laughs, pulling me into a hug.

**District 8 Tribute: Thomas Hoult**

I wake up late, rolling across the grass and blinking hard. Sun fills my eyes, and it's actually sort of cool in the air. I smile, then sit up. We're in a meadow. Lilliana sleeps soundly only feet away from me, Discus toying with some more electronic devices behind me. I stretch, letting out a loud yawn.

"Good morning, princess. Sleep well?" Discus chuckles, rubbing his eyes with his available hand as he snaps a little piece of metal onto a spinning disk.

"Yeah... What's that?" I ask, pointing to the device and crawling across the gently swaying grasses.

"I don't exactly know, yet... But it should be able to help us out. I hope." Discus shrugs.

"Nice going." I laugh, then turn to see Lilliana stirring.

I feel reassured knowing that even when she's sleeping, her hands never leave the handle of her knife. She stretches her arms, throwing her head back and letting out an obnoxiously loud yawn. She laughs, then crawls over and sits next to Discus and I.

"Good morning, my little sunshines. Man, I've never slept that good in my _life_!" Lilliana nudges my shoulder.

"We should sleep in meadows more often, Hoult." She giggles.

"If we weren't in the Games, we could have as many slumber parties as you wanted." I joke, giving her a playful shove.

She pretends to die, clutching her throat, then falling on her back in the grass. I laugh, then look up to the sky. All clear. No flying muttations. No muttations on the ground. Weird, considering our luck. Unless the Games are just messing with our minds.

"Mmm... This needs more parts. It has yet to be finished, but it should be done in time..." Discus sighs, tucking the tiny device in his pocket, then standing up.

"We should probabl-"

"Woah! Look!" Lilliana exclaims, shooting up from the grass and pointing to a streak of gray smoke that floats up above the trees.

"Who else is left alone?" Discus asks, tilting his head and looking to the smoke, shielding his eyes.

"Uh... I think the only person that doesn't have an ally anymore is... Tyler. Since Devlin died. And... Then... Uh... Julian and Olivia are probably together... Then there's the Careers... And... I can't remember..." I mutter, scratching my forehead.

"The girls." Lilliana nods, picking her knife from her belt.

"Let's go find out. Maybe they need help," Discus replies, running ahead.

Lilliana quickly takes point, and I follow after, keeping the pace. As we run in the direction of the smoke, the scent of burning wood begins to flood my nose. I nod, then see an enormous flame scorching the forest. My eyes jolt open as I see Tyler throwing dead branches into the fire, making it bigger.

"That's right!" He yells, throwing in more branches and leaves. Anything that burns, basically.

"Burn! Give me away! I don't care! I just..." He falls to his knees, pressing his face in his palms.

"I just need help..." He murmurs.

Lilliana walks over, giving him a gentle tap on the shoulder. He whips around, looking at her with sunken in eyes and a thin frame. Discus shudders, then turns and begins throwing handfuls of dirt onto the open flame, making it dull a bit. But it still isn't dead. I help him out, tossing seemingly endless amounts of the terrain into the inferno.

When the flame dies, I turn to see Lilliana helping Tyler up. "We need another person if we stand a chance. You look like you need some help... You want in?" I ask.

"I just... I just want to see my daughter again, man." He says in a shaky and desperate tone.

"Then you're in. Welcome to the club," I reply, giving him a weak hug.

Lilliana scrambles through her pack, then hands him a half emptied bottle of water. He drinks thirstily, his eyes completely bloodshot. He then wipes his mouth, and hands her the bottle.

"Thank you so much..." He says quietly.

"Don't worry about it..." I nod, patting his back, then tossing him a small loaf of bread.

"Just enjoy it while you can," Discus pipes up, nudging his chest with his elbow.

**District 6 Tribute: Abbey Willows**

"She's what?" Beau yells, his hands going to his head and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Calm down!" Wendi yells back, slapping him hard across the face.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Kate chimes in, dragging Wendi back from Beau.

"Calm down, asshole! I didn't even know until last night!" Faren explodes back at Beau, and Beau swings for his face.

Faren ducks, a smug grin on his face. "I've been training just as long as you, Beau. I know you better than that..." He laughs.

"This ruins everything!" Beau yells.

"Now we're going to have to deal with getting her around places, cleaning up her puke, and dealing with her ever changing moods!" Beau groans, slapping his palm to his face.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with most of that. After all, I am the boyfriend." Faren laughs, scratching behind his neck.

"This is pretty much all your fault, anyway. So I guess you're right!" Reed laughs.

"Shut up, smart ass." Faren growls.

"Hey!" I yell at him.

"What? Gonna nag me for calling him a name?" Faren asks, drawing his head back and lifting his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up." I growl.

"You got us all into this, Faren. So why don't you fix it?" Beau grins, handing Faren his spear.

"I'm okay. At least I can accept the reality of the situation, unlike one of you. That means you, Beau." Faren nods at him.

"Whatever. Go get her." Beau sneers, shoving Faren towards the door.

He walks out onto the porch, helping Holly up, then leading her inside. "Yeah?" She asks.

"How long?" Wendi asks.

"How long what?" Holly asks, tucking her hands in her pockets.

"How long has it been since you and Faren did the fun dance?" I announce, standing up from the crate I'd been sitting on.

"Oh... Jeez..." Holly's face turns red, and she looks up at Faren.

Faren just shakes his head and laughs. "I'd say it was... The second day of training?"

Holly just nods in agreement, and Reed claps loudly. "Dang, man! You must have game!" He laughs.

I burst out in laughter, and he takes me under his arm and starts high fiving me. I laugh even harder, then place my hands on my hips.

"Let's get serious again." I reply, shaking my head quickly.

Reed slowly moves behind me, resting his chin on top of my head. I giggle, then look back at Holly. She raises a brow at me, then shakes her head and laughs. As of this point, I don't mind the awkward affection from Reed, since he's never done it, but since I'm so focused on the problem at hand, I'm taken aback when I feel my hands moved from my hips, and Reed wraps his hands around my waist.

Chills run up my spine, and I quickly step away, sitting on the crate that I was once sitting on. Reed just shrugs, then leans back against the wall. I sigh, then rest my head on my hands.

"Can we just deal with it?" I ask.

"Whatever... But when Holly dies, don't start crying to me." Beau jabs a finger at Faren's chest, and Faren casually shoves his hand away.

I start to think that he doesn't care. Maybe Beau is jealous. He seems to give Faren most of the crap that he's full of. I ignore him most of the time, until he gets angry. That's when the yelling starts and no one can handle him. I sigh, then stand up and walk from the room, plopping onto my sleeping bag and staring at the ceiling. I then dose off, and have a dreamless nap.


	28. The Arena, Day 9

**I'm surprised how fast the updates have been coming! Even though I'm the one writing them! Haha :) But, I know you guys enjoy it. So, have fun with this chapter. Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy! ~Squintz**

_Hunger Games – Day 9_

**District 12 Tribute: Julian Raj**

"I can't believe you almost took out a Career!" Olivia giggles, giving me a playful poke.

I grin, then kiss her on the nose. "I can be tough, sometimes. Especially when you're on the line."

Her cheeks turn a sweet red, and she laughs, covering her mouth. "Julian, you make me blush..."

"I love you." I smile, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too... Um... Just a quick question... How are we ever going to get out of this?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Haven't you heard the gushy stories about love? It always finds a way." I reassure her, running my fingers through her messy hair.

"But this is the Hunger Games. Haven't you heard the horror stories about the Games? They always find a way to tear things apart..." She says, picking a dead leaf off the ground and slowly tearing it in half.

"Yeah, but there's nothing stronger than hope. Or love." I reply, poking her in the side.

"Fine. Battle won. Olivia: None. Julian: One." Olivia teases, looking up at me with her chocolatey eyes.

I smile, feeling like I'll melt from her adorable features. And I look back on the day that my father made me dump her... And I can't believe he did that. I remember the heart break we both went through. And I wonder why I even listened to him. I should've never given her up. Even here, in the Games, I won't give her up.

"I shouldn't have given you up..." I say quietly, running my fingers through her hair once more, then dropping my hand slowly beside me.

"Why did you?" She asks in a whisper, her eyes full of confusion and hurt from the past.

"My father..." I reply, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"I guessed, but I didn't want to seem rude when I asked... And then I never worked up enough guts to ask..." She says quietly, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down a bit.

"Well, now... We can talk however we please. We have no parents around, and we have no one to tell us how to talk..." I reply, stroking her cheek.

"The only thing we have to worry about is cameras..." She shrugs, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Exactly..." I murmur.

**District 1 Tribute: Wendi Hocking**

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Abbey laughs, running ahead.

A giant knife slings around on her belt, swinging while her legs work to keep her running. Reed, Kate, and Beau all follow behind Abbey and I. I wave them over, and then Abbey dives into the bushes, putting a finger to her lips. She waves us down, then looks between the branches of the brush.

"Look..." She whispers, pointing to the two little girls who pick berries from the bushes, placing them in little packs.

"I'll take the one on the left..." Kate nods, speaking quietly.

"But-But that's Chrysanthemum... She's from my District." Reed murmurs.

"And that matters... How?" I ask.

"Fine... I'll kill her..." Reed growls, tapping Kate on the shoulder.

"You take the one on the right, then, Kate." Abbey mutters.

"Sounds good," Kate says quietly, pulling a thick, short sword from her belt.

"On three? Jump out and scare them?" I ask.

"On three." A few voices reply in agreement.

"One... Two..." I whisper.

"Three!" Beau explodes, diving from the brush and charging out.

**District 11 Tribute: Reed Nile**

Chrysanthemum looks up with enormous, surprised eyes. Like a deer in headlights, she reaches desperately for her little knife, but it's stuck in the weapon slit of her belt. I charge at her, my axe swung over my shoulder. Her little body twists around, and she begins to run. Abbey follows after me as I start a pursuit for Chrysanthemum, a deadly game of tag.

"No! No! No!" She yells, her voice squeaky and full of hurt.

She's probably freaking out. I would too if my District Partner was chasing after me with an axe and one of the most powerful girls in the Games right behind him.

"Reed, no! Just go away!" She begs, stumbling over all the brush and the fallen logs and twigs that cover the forest.

I ignore her, rushing through the woods like they're nothing. I easily clear the fallen logs, and Chrysanthemum pulls her pack off her shoulders, making me knit my brows. I don't understand, until she flings the pack in my direction and it smacks me right in the side of the face. I swat the pack away, but continue to chase after Chrysanthemum. She turns around, running back in the direction we came.

"Leave me alone, Reed! Stop!" She cries, tripping and falling over some charred logs in the middle of the forest.

She attempts to avoid wasting time getting up, by dragging herself across the ground. She goes surprisingly fast, and her body moves with amazing agility. Her arms move quickly, pulling her tiny figure through the endless brush and forest. I run after her, diving to the ground and grabbing her ankle. I pull her up, dangling her above the ground.

The day of the Feast replays in my mind, and I see how swollen and bent the bridge of her nose is. Blood streams from it once again, and she frantically squirms in my grasp. Her face starts turning red, and I yell out as she grabs the bottom of my shirt, pulling herself up. I grab her other ankle, and she grips my shirt collar, smacking herself into my chest and knocking me onto the ground.

"Little..." Abbey trails off, grabbing Chrysanthemum by the back of her shirt, then swinging her around onto the ground.

She kicks her into the side, and I hear the crack of something breaking in her ribcage. Chrysanthemum twists and screams out, and I move to knock over Abbey, making it look like an accident. I pick up Chrysanthemum, then run off into the woods.

"What are you doing?" She whispers, holding her nose.

"Saving your life, that's what..." I mumble, yelling out as I suddenly smack into another Tribute.

She yelps, then stands up, covering her mouth as she gasps. "Oh my god, Chrys!" She exclaims, grabbing Chrysanthemum from my arms and giving her a strong hug.

"I trust you with her." I say quietly, turning and running off.

"Wait! Reed!" I hear Chrysanthemum yell, and I turn around.

"What?" I ask.

"Thank you..." She says quietly, pressing three fingers to her lips, then holding them out to me.

"Any time, little one." I smile, turning and running off.

Abbey lies where I left her, rubbing her forehead. I quickly help her up, pretending to wipe blood from the axe on my black Tribute jacket. Abbey grins at me, then wipes at her mouth. I make a fake smirk, then give her a tight hug. Pulling her under my arm, then giving her an enormous noogie.

"You got her?" She laughs.

"Yup... Let's go back to the others." I nod, listening to the cannon boom out.

We walk over, and see Lilly Sands lying on the floor, blood oozing from an enormous gash from her chest down to her stomach. I sigh, then clench Abbey's wrist as we walk over to them completely. She giggles, and I swing her up onto my shoulders. She laughs, playing with my hair.

"We going to head back, now?" I ask.

"Yup. We've had enough fun. Did you get the other girl?" Beau replies.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure I killed her..." I lie casually, holding Abbey's ankles tight.

"Okay, well... Just let her suffer if she isn't... Let's go." Beau nods, taking the head of the pack back to the cabin.


	29. The Arena, Day 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for a day late update, but I got a little bit wrapped up in planning plots, and by the time I went to write, I couldn't! Hope this chapter pleases you. Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy! ^-^ ~Squintz**

_The Hunger Games – Day 10_

**District 2 Tribute: Amita Mullur**

"Ow!" Chrysanthemum cries out, clenching her side as she writhes in pain.

"I-I'm sorry... I've never done anything like this..." I say quietly, gently stroking her hair to calm her.

Tears stream down her face and she looks at me with hopeless eyes. I feel terrible. For multiple reasons, I cannot help her. The extent of her broken ribs is beyond my _knowledge_ of healing. And the injuries to her nose are clogging her nostrils, making it harder for her to breath. I shake my head, resting my head in my palms.

"I... I understand if you can't fix it..." Chrysanthemum says weakly, with a sad smile.

"I mean, if I was looking down at someone injured this bad, I'd just... Well... I don't know what I'd do, really. Because I wouldn't know what to do..." She says, shrugging her shoulders gently.

I force a sad smile onto my face, then brush the tears from her dirty cheeks. "I've never met someone as strong as you are, Chrysanthemum."

"Thanks... I've never met someone as brave as you..." She smiles, wiping a thin trail of blood from her nose.

Now, since she's hit it more than twice, it begins to bleed at random times. I look down at Lilly's old Tribute jacket. It lies sprawled out across the floor of the little cave, and I close my eyes.

"Thank you..." I manage to say quietly.

"Don't worry..." Chrysanthemum says in a quiet, yet reassuring tone.

"She was brave... Not as brave as you, but brave. And she knew that she wouldn't make it out. But, then again... I thought I could have a chance and look at me now..." She says, giving herself a disgusted laugh.

"Shhh..." I say quietly, wiping more tears that trail from her face.

"It hurts..." She whispers, sniffling hard as she wipes at her eyes.

"I know it does, I know... I'm sorry..." I reply, shaking my head.

"If I knew what to do..." I trail off, hearing Chrysanthemum's voice.

"It's okay. I'm bound to go sometime..." She says negatively.

I grit my teeth, then shake my head again. "No. I'm going to get you out of here..." I say quietly, pulling some berries from her pack and feeding her a few.

She swallows gratefully, then lies her head back on the floor of the cave. I slowly pull the sleeping bag up over her, then take Lilly's Tribute jacket and rest it underneath her head. I smile sadly at her, running my hand across her forehead. She smiles weakly back at me, then blinks back her tears.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" She asks.

"What would you like me to sing?" I ask her, playing with her soft, but matted hair.

"Can you sing the Valley Song?" She says quietly.

"I most certainly can..." I nod, sitting beside her and clearing my throat.

"_Deep in the meadow... Under the willow..."_ I begin.

**District 3 Tribute: Discus Conner**

I imitate Raymond Flickerman's voice, making Tyler, Thomas, and Lilliana burst out with laughter.

"Well, now, let's get into the Tribute coverage! So far, we have eleven gone! And with only fifteen Tributes left, things should get interesting!" I announce, placing my hands on my hips.

Even though I'm serious a lot of the time, we got so bored, I decided to test out my voice. And then Lilliana mentioned I should try imitating someone. Well, when Thomas got mad at me for trying out him, I decided to go with someone who couldn't kill me: Raymond Flickerman.

"For right now, we have both District One Tributes! Amita Mullur and Faren Brown from District Two! Discus Conner, from District Three! Holly Roads, from District Four! Tyler Dejar from District Five! Abbey Willows from District Six! Thomas Hoult from District Eight! Kate Shiltz, from District Nine! Lilliana Jones from District Ten! Both District Eleven Tributes! And both District Twelve Tributes! Who will be next?" I yell, throwing my arms into the open air.

The others start dying, laughing so hard they fall to the ground and beat their fists into the ground. I burst out laughing from their reactions, falling onto the floor and rolling in the dirt. Thomas wipes at his eyes, and Lilliana coughs from laughing so hard. Tyler just starts laughing from Lilliana's reaction.

"Oh, my god... Okay, okay... C'mon guys, we have to keep walking..." Thomas laughs, catching his breath as he pulls himself together.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Lilliana chuckles, wiping her mouth.

"Away from any possible mutt hiding spots, maybe?" Tom teases, making Lilliana stick out her tongue.

"Whatever. We'll have bad luck anyway. Hey, what about a day at the beach?" Lilliana announces, nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah? Yes, no? Yeah, you?" She grins, talking in an obnoxious voice and pointing at each of us.

"Hahahaha! No." Tom says dryly.

"You guys are no fun." Lilliana groans, smacking her fist into a loose branch and letting it come flying back at her.

It slaps her in the face and Tom turns around, covering his mouth to keep from busting out in laughter. Lilliana wipes her face, then stands there blankly. Tyler snorts, then covers his mouth and closes his eyes. I'm the first to break, and I start to laugh as hard as I've ever laughed. Tom and Tyler join in, and then Lilliana laughs, and walks over to Tom and slaps him hard on the face.

"There! Now you guys have the hang of it." She says, imitating Tom's tone.

I laugh, shaking my head. Who would've thought the Games would be so different with the mixed personalities of Lilliana and Tom. And even Tyler, who was normally pretty quiet. We're all still laughing when we hear a crunch somewhere in the brush, and everybody goes back to back, grabbing their weapons.

The air is eerily still, and we watch as two dark figures dash around the brush surrounding us. I grit my teeth, my hands going for the taser in my pocket. Chills run down my spine as I hear a giggle, and then somebody grabs Lilliana by the collar and yanks her into the brush. Tom and Tyler yell out, reaching for her, and I dive after them.

I hear some fighting noises, and I dive into the brush. Abbey Willows kneels by Lilliana, plunging a knife into her chest and stomach repetitively. Wendi Hocking stands beside her, then looks up and sees Tom. My eyes widen, and she dives for him. Before I know it, they're beating the crap out of eachother on the floor.

"You killed my brother, District Eight!" Wendi yells, punching him square in the face.

Tom grabs her wrist, then swings her around. "I didn't touch your brother!" He replies.

I grab the taser, then jab it into Wendi's side as she reaches for her knife. She jolts with electricity, her body twitching on the ground. Tom takes his axe and slams it deep into Wendi's neck, making sure her head doesn't fall of. He takes a deep breath as he pulls the blade back out, blood dripping from the surface. He pants, then wipes his sweaty forehead. The cannon booms out, and then another.

I look up, but Abbey has already disappeared into the woods. Tribute hunting of arrogance gone wrong... We're dead. I shake my head, watching as Tom kneels down at Lilliana's lifeless body, giving her a sad smile. I place my hands back in my pockets, as well as my taser. I can't even believe what I've just witnessed. Two of the strongest girls in the Arena... Gone.

"Thanks for teaching us how to have fun... We'll miss you." Tom says quietly, plucking a flower from the ground and setting it on her chest.

He then closes her eyes, slowly standing up. He looks down at her for a bit, then blinks hard. I watch him shake his head, and he walks ahead of us. Everything is silent, and then he finally speaks.

"Let's go before they find us..." Is all he says, and then we're walking once more. But without any fun... Without any Lilliana.

**District 1 Tribute: Beau Infernetti**

"Wendi's gone..." Abbey says quietly, looking down at her feet.

I lift my eyebrows in surprise, blinking hard. I can feel the other Careers staring at Abbey and I, and I do everything in my power not to explode. My heart starts to pound, and I slowly tuck my hands into my pockets.

"How?" I ask through gritted teeth, feeling my hands forming themselves into fists.

Slowly, I notice Reed sit up in the corner of my eye. I can tell he's on edge as well, knowing I'm about to explode. He wouldn't want anything to harm his precious Abbey, would he? I watch as Abbey looks up at me, resting her hands on her hips.

"The District Three and District Eight boys attacked her. I was busy dealing with District Ten..." She says coolly, pulling her bloody knife from her belt and slowly running her jacket sleeve over it to wipe the blood.

I nod, flexing my jaw. "I see..."

Abbey is silent, glaring into her knife blade. The jagged edges of the blade are still lined with little flecks of blood, and I watch as she looks at her dull reflection in the dim light. I pull my hands from my pockets, only to crack my knuckles, then I deliver a strong punch to her jaw.

Abbey's knife hits the floor, and she lands beside it, blood dripping from her mouth. She grasps her cheek, and Reed slowly stands up, his neck full of rage veins. He steps forward, his fists clenched tighter than mine. He challengingly walks towards me, and I grin at him.

"What? You going to protect your second girlfriend or something, _Reed_?" I scoff in his face.

"Mother f-!" He cuts himself off, slamming into me and sending me out the door of the cabin.

We tumble down the stairs, and he delivers multiple punches to my face. I feel my heart rate speed up even more, and I grab his thick, toned arms. He's bigger than me, but I can still take him... I swing hard at his jaw, and hear a pop noise. He grins in a wicked way at me, then grabs the back of my neck and pulls himself up, then slams my face into the ground.

The other Careers gather in the doorway, only watching in surprise as Reed takes me on. I grab his ankle, then pull as hard as I can. This catches him by surprise, and he goes onto his back. He rolls over, holding his chest and gasping for air. I quickly stand up, and I pound my fists into his chest. He yells out, and then knees me in the gut.

"Grab your crap and run, Abbey!" Reed yells, grabbing my shoulders and heaving me onto the ground.

I notice Abbey grab the packs she brought, and take off running. Reed makes his way up the stairs, and I reach for his ankle again, but he's just out of my grasp. He grabs his packs, and his and Abbey's sleeping bags, then takes off running after her. Soon, they disappear and the Capitol anthem blares out in the sky. I stand up, and look in the direction of the sound.

Sure enough, Wendi Hocking's picture stares down at me from the sky, and I close my eyes. I've never felt anything like this... But I'm pretty sure it's what the other Tributes would call guilt. I notice Lilliana's picture, then look down at my feet.

"I'll murder you, District Eight..." I mutter, clenching my fists.

"I will..." I add on, turning and walking up the porch steps.

Faren, Holly, and Kate clear the way, not daring say a word. I walk into the cabin, grinding my teeth together. I'm going to kill District Eight... Then Reed... And then Abbey. And I will become the Victor. The Victor of the Hunger Games.


	30. The Arena, Day 11

**After a long wait of about... A day, here's chapter 30! :D The big three zero! I can't believe I've made it this far! :'3 I'm so glad that I make you guys happy by being so driven to finish this story! I will be the first in SYOT history to finish an entire Hunger Games! Wahoo! :D Well, maybe not the first... Maybe, like... The seventh? Oh well! :P Enough of me rambling. Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe :) Enjoy :3 ~Squintz**

_The Hunger Games – Day 11_

**District 5 Tribute: Tyler Dejar**

Eleven days. It had been eleven days since I was in the complete safety and custody of the Capitol. It had been even more so since my precious little girl was ripped from my hands. I wondered if she'd grow up with or without me. I knew my strengths, my weaknesses. I had what it took to win, I just never really considered using my strength to _kill_ someone. The only person I'd seen get killed was David Pierce. And Devlin Calete...

"Hey, look..." Discus says quietly, giving me a nudge on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" I look in the direction of where he's pointing, and I see a dark figure sitting under the shade of a tree, swinging its legs back and forth while it sits on a low, thick branch.

"Could that be a Tribute?" I ask, lifting my eyebrows.

Tom continues on walking, humming a sad song to himself. He trudges over the dried leaves, making them crunch underneath his shoes. I grit my teeth, being sure to keep still. Tom just walks on, oblivious to the figure in the distance.

"Tom... Pssst... Tom..." I whisper, biting down hard on my bottom lip.

"And the..." He trails off from his song, turning to me. "Mm what?"

"Be quiet... Someone's over there..." I say quietly, taking a slow step forward.

The figure leaps down from the tree, then walks over to us. The hips of the figure sashay as a taller figure appears from behind it. Both figures have weapons dangling from their belts, and they grin at us before coming into the light.

"Beau wants to kill you, Tom. Just a warning." Abbey willows smirks, chewing her bottom lip.

"I guessed." Tom says with a tone that hints his disinterest.

He turns away, then keeps walking, humming again. I frown, looking down to my shoes. Abbey and Reed exchange confused looks, then Abbey taps on my shoulder. I sigh, then look back up to them.

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed you, yet." I reply.

"What's his deal?" Abbey asks.

"Nobody here to nag him, he's sort of... Bored or depressed. I don't know." I shrug, then start walking after him.

"Careful. Mutts like to follow us. I suggest you branch away. Have fun dealing with your Career buddies." Discus smiles bluntly at them, then turns and walks away.

I listen to their footsteps fade away as they take his advice, venturing far from us. Tom keeps humming, looking at his feet as he walks around, his eyes drained of emotion. I walk alongside him, watching him carefully. He wipes his nose, then looks up with a grim look on his face.

"I know you're watching me." He shrugs.

"Dude... What's wrong? You've been acting strange." I sigh.

"I have guilt. I've let two Tributes get killed that were in the alliance. It's all my fault..." He shakes his head, then buries his hands in his face.

"Everything happens for a reason... And, besides, it's the Hunger Games. You know I'm going to die soon. As well as all the others. You're probably going to be in the top five. Maybe even the top three, because you know what you're doing." I ramble on, using hand gestures as I speak.

"Yeah... I guess..." He mutters, taking long strides while he walks.

"Let's just-" I'm cut off by the sudden sound of a cannon.

"What was that?" I ask quietly.

"Uh..." Thomas turns around, gripping the handle of his axe.

"Crap! Where's Discus?" I yell, looking around.

Then, my eyes rest on Beau. He stands in the distance, not too far from us, slowly pulling his sword blade from our freind's chest. He grins wickedly at us, and Discus falls beside him. I hear the thunk as his head hits the ground, and then listen as the hovercraft materializes above us with a loud whir sound.

"He fell behind?" Thomas announces, grabbing my wrist and starting to run off.

I run after him, and he lets go as I keep up the pace. "I guess! Just... Just keep running!" I yell, looking over my shoulder.

Beau seems to have brought a couple friends. Now Faren Brown, Holly Roads, and Kate Shiltz are following us. Hot on our heels. I jump over a fallen, scorched log from the earlier encounter with the fire from the Gamemakers. Back when Devlin was alive... I shake sadness from my thoughts, continuing to run off.

"Come on, just keep running!" Tom hollers, looking over his shoulder as well.

I keep running like he says, and I free my feet whenever they get caught in some vines or thicker undergrowth. I'm hit with a burst of light, and then my shoes are sliding around in the sand of a beach. I turn, seeing the enormous stretch of salt water that slides up and down the shore line.

The desert sits only a few hundred yards in front of us, and I force my legs and my lungs to keep going. The heat, even on the beach, is overwhelming. Tom stumbles over the sand, and slips. He lands in the water, trying to stand up while he wipes sand from his eyes. I reach out to help him up, and once he's up, we're running again.

The only difference is Beau tugging at my hood, trying to kill us all off to get to Thomas. I keep running, though, shoving Tom ahead so he won't get caught. I then remember I have Madie back at home, and to leave her would be unthinkable. I whip around and send a punch into Beau's face, and he stumbles back. I take this as an opportunity and kick him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. Then, I take off again.

"That was freaking awesome!" Tom laughs, running backwards to face me.

"I didn't even know I could do that!" I reply, starting to laugh myself.

We're both laughing until Tom turns around, and we've just hit the desert turf when all of a sudden, I feel a terrible stabbing pain in my lower back, and then blood oozing down my shirt. I keep running, but every time I move, the pain becomes worse.

"Tom, I have to stop!" I yell, starting to slow.

"No, man! Keep running!" Tom slides to a stop in the shallower sand of the desert, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"I can't! I can't!" I yell, reaching to the pain.

My fingers search the handle of a knife, and I tear it from my back as fast as possible. Blood sprays out from the wound, soaking my shirt. I pull off my jacket, and then my shirt, wrapping my shirt around the wound.

"Come on! Lets keep going!" I pant, running forward.

Tom nods, and we keep on running. "Why do we always get chased by something? It's like they only want to torture us!" He yells, looking at me over his shoulder.

"I don't know!" I say, looking over my own shoulder.

"I think they've stopped following us..." I nod, seeing nobody in sight except for Tom.

"Good." He huffs, doubling over as he catches his breath.

**District 2 Tribute: Faren Brown**

I rest my palms on my knees, leaning down as I catch my breath. We just ran about seven miles as fast as we could, and all Beau is doing is cursing and destroying things in rage. He stabs an unsuspecting, sleeping wild dog, killing it instantly. I shake my head, slowly walking over.

"I bet you Reed and Abbey tipped them off that we were coming..." I say, scratching my fingers through my sweat matted hair.

"Dammit! I'm going to kill them!" Beau screams, pulling out some hair from the top of his head.

"Did you hit him, at least?" I ask Kate, who sits on the sand with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I sure did. Right in the back," She replies, cleaning the blade of one of her knives.

"Good. Then he shouldn't last long..." Beau growls, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from exploding again.

"You did poison the weapons... Right?" Holly asks Kate, receiving a nod in return.

"Yes. The poison should kill him by tomorrow night. It's the strongest in its class." Kate smiles deviously.

"How'd you find it?" I ask with an amazed chuckle.

"Mmm... Well... It was in a little container in my pack... I just never figured out what it was. But, when I found the little note in there... It said to slap it on your weapons. I just did what it said." She shrugs, standing up.

"Come tomorrow night, we'll be watching Tom run for his life. From us." Beau nods, cracking his knuckles.

I laugh, then nod. To win the Hunger Games would be fantastic, of course. But since I have Holly... I'd rather kill Beau during the end, and then kill myself. Holly would become the Victor. And that would be fantastic. I smile, thinking of how Holly would manage raising our own Hunger Games Victor-to-be. Then I frown, knowing I wouldn't be there to see it all happen.

I sigh, then stand up. "We should get back to camp, right, Beau?" I ask.

"No. We're going to hang around the Cornucopia. Mess with folks that need supplies." He replies, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"Alright... Then, uh... Let's go." I nod, leading them to the Cornucopia.

**District 11 Tribute: Chrysanthemum Maylen**

My ribs have been getting better, ever since Amita started giving me these leaves I told her to get. They're supposed to help heal your bones and make them stronger once you eat them. They've helped ease the pain, but they haven't completely fixed the wound. Normally, I would be feeling fine, but right now, I'm worried because Amita hasn't returned.

I sigh, playing with the loose string on my sleeping bag. Where could she be? Has she left me? I don't want to be alone. I start feeling like an abandoned puppy, and I glare at the entrance of the cave. Why would she leave me alone for so long? I start to feel anxious, so I sit up as slow as possible, feeling my ribs move in my chest. I let out a low whine, then blow out a breath in relief as I'm finally upright.

"Amita..." I say her name quietly, as if whispering to her.

"Amita!" I say her name louder this time, begging for her to come back.

She doesn't return, even when I'm asking. And I slump back down in my sleeping bag, starting to chew on some dried out crackers. Lilly's Tribute jacket still lies on the floor of the cave, and I pull it over to me. I look at the light blood stains on the jacket, seeing that they're all dried out.

"I'm sorry, Lilly..." I murmur.

"I shouldn't have run away..." I say to her jacket, giving it a quick hug.

Just then, Amita dives through the entrance of the cave, a smile covering her face. She sets her pack down, then kneels down beside me.

"Amita!" I exclaim, giving her a hug, despite the pain in my ribs.

"I thought you left me..." I admit quietly, looking at my feet.

"Me? Leave you? That's crazy talk, missy!" She smiles, handing me a bag of berries.

"You're probably hungry. Eat these." She laughs.

"Thank you so much, Amita." I smile back, indulging in the berries.

"You're welcome. Just know I won't leave you. I'll risk my life before they lay a finger on you." She smiles.

And for the first time in Hunger Games history... I trust someone.


	31. The Arena, Day 12

**Wahoo! Tributes are narrowing down and it's all coming down to the end... Who will be the winner? :D I honestly have no idea. O-o BUT, you can help out by continuing to send in sponsorship gifts and such. I will be closing the sponsorships when we come down to the final 5, though. So make sure you use your Tribute money :3 You can even get an extra 300 dollars after you read and leave a review. Who do you think will win? I still don't know :D Anyway, read, review, favorite, and subscribe! Enjoy:3 ~Squintz**

_The Hunger Games – Day 12_

**District 12 Tribute: Olivia Medina**

I walk across the desert, holding my knife tight. Julian and I had received a sponsorship gift last night, and it was a blessing. We were running low on food again, and both of us were losing a lot of weight. I was surprised at how much weight Julian had lost. Even more so at myself. They gave us good food, a tent, and even some snaring equipment. So, we were out in the desert setting snares for prey and even Tributes.

Julian snips the loose end of the wire, then wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his palm. "There." He blows out a whooshing breath.

"Good job," I smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we just sit around and wait?" I ask, scratching my wrist to get rid of some of the dirt and grime stuck to my skin.

"I'm pretty sure," Julian chuckles, using his shirt to wipe off some sweat on his neck.

"Man, it's getting humid." I sigh, looking to the gloomy sky.

The thick air is carried in a gentle breeze, and it makes my skin feel sticky. If there's one thing I hate in District Twelve, and anywhere else, it's humidity. I look around, seeing lightning going on in the other half of the Arena, watching the direction of the clouds. They're going to come this way soon...

"Yeah... Maybe we should call it quits for the afternoon?" Julian replies, grabbing my hand and starting to walk towards the desert cave.

"I guess so," I smile, following after him.

"Why are there so many storms anyway? This should be the entertaining part... There's only... Like... Uh..." I trail off, trying to think.

"Twelve Tributes left?" Julian smiles at me, crawling through the entrance of the cave.

"Haha," I laugh, crawling after him, "Twelve Tributes on the twelfth day. Ironic much?"

"You know how the Games are, Liv." Julian chuckles.

"Yeah, I know... But why do they have to go so quick? I mean... It's only been, like, a week and a half, right? And they're already trying to flood us out or kill us or make us get hit by lightning." I reason, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know. Capitol's weird like that... But, at least we're here, and we're safe, and we're together." He smiles, scooting over to me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"That is true..." I smile back.

"But it can only last so long..." I say quietly, looking down to my feet.

"We won't worry about that, though. Don't worry. It's almost over." Julian nods, kissing my forehead.

"I won't... Look, let's just get some sleep..." I sigh, deciding to take a nap.

I grab my sleeping bag, sprawl it out on the ground, and rest on my back. "I'll take watch," I hear Julian say.

"Okay..." I yawn, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**District 6 Tribute: Abbey Willows**

"Are you ready?" I ask Reed, tossing him his axe.

He catches it quickly, looking down at his feet. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to kill Beau." I say strongly, sharpening the blade of my knife.

"What?" He asks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"We're going to kill Beau," I say again, resting my hand on my hip.

"Why?" He asks.

"Look, Reed, are you going to be a baby? Or are you going to get yourself together and help me finish these Games? I'm destined to be the Victor, Reed. Don't hold me back." I jab my finger into his chest, making him glare down at me.

"As you wish, princess..." He teases, giving me a shove forward.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, swinging my pack over my shoulders, then setting off.

We walk for what seems like hours, and my feet start to ache. I'm beginning to question my idea of hunting Beau down. I just want that jerk dead... I sigh, ready to turn around and tell Reed I give up. But I hear an unsettling silence, and it's starting to get to me. Paranoia overcomes me, and I stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" Reed whispers.

"I just... I don't know." I whisper back, pushing my hair behind my ears.

Just then, a booming thunder lets out, and Kate Shiltz slams into me. I yell out, then see Faren driving a spear right through Reed's chest. The cannon booms out along with the thunder, and Reed falls to his knees.

"No! Reed!" I scream weakly, feeling Kate twisting my arm around.

Faren takes off with Reed's pack and weapon, and leaves Kate to finish me off. Since Kate is much taller, this will be a challenge, but I muster all my strength and slam my elbow into her chest. She yelps out, falling onto her back.

I reach for my knife, but feel a boot crush my wrist. Kate grins down at me, and my competitive spirit takes over. I use my other hand to grab her arm, then I tug her down. She quickly loses footing, falling down again. I jolt up, then deliver a Beau-sized punch to her jaw. She yells out, then whips around and sends a kick right to my stomach.

I grab my gut, closing my eyes in pain. She grins at me, blood leaking from her mouth since I punched her. She lets out a bloodcurdling laugh, then dives for me again. When I feel her weight hit my chest, I lose wind, and I crash to the floor. She battles me for dominance, pushing my shoulders to the floor. I wrap my legs around her, then whip her around onto the floor, pinning her wrists to the floor with my knees.

She jerks herself upright, then smacks her forehead into mine. I feel the shooting pain, then tumble backwards, holding my face. I then start to get up, and begin to run. I'm all alone now. Reed is gone, and Faren is gone. It's just me and Kate in the moment.

I feel her arms wrap around my neck, and she thrusts me to the ground. I yell out, grabbing her hands at my throat. We both grunt and growl as we hit eachother, trying to see who can take over and end this endless fight. Kate gets me pinned, and she holds her littlest knife to my throat, grinning.

"Well, Abbey. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this..." She smiles.

"Really? And you don't know how long I've wanted to do _this_!" I retort, slipping my hand out from under her grasp, then smashing my fist into her face.

She collapses to the side, and I walk to her, placing my foot on her chest. "I could kill you right now, no regrets..." I say darkly, making sure I take my time.

"But, I know a better way... You did say you were afraid of storms, right?" I grin deviously, pulling a roll of thick rope from my pack.

"You wouldn't..." Kate growls, not daring to try and sit up.

"Oh, how much would you like to bet?" I laugh, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up.

I deliver a kick to her chest, sending her into a tree. Her back slams into the tree hard, and she yelps out in pain, sliding down the trunk. I laugh, then walk over and put on a fake pouting face for her. She growls as I constrict her to the tree, tying the rope together and making sure she can't escape.

"Abbey, please... Don't!" She begs me, closing her eyes as I tighten the rope as hard as it will go.

"Why? Don't you like storms? Doesn't the Hunger Games entertain you? Isn't that what this is supposed to do?" I yell out, looking around with a disgusted grin on my face.

"Yeah? That's what the Capitol likes, right? Well, here I am, risking my life just to prove my dumbass of a father wrong! He left my mom as soon as I was around. He couldn't afford to have me and her with him in the Capitol. He became a Gamemaker just because he liked money... He never loved me. So I'm going to win these Games, and I'm going to make him regret ever leaving... I can't stand the Capitol. I hate them with all my heart, to be honest. And yet, here I am, in this god forsaken Arena... So why not, Kate? Why can't I make the Capitol laugh by claiming another life? It's all I'm trained to do. Embarrass my father and make the Capitol smile." I growl, listening to the boom of thunder and sudden rain that pours through the canopy of the forest.

Kate struggles to escape, and I smile, giving her a laugh. "You're funny, Kate. You make me laugh. Too bad, too. You could've been a comedian in the Capitol or something. But, I guess all I have to say is... Hmmm... What was it again? Oh, yeah! Goodbye!" I wave, then turn and walk off.

After I walk off, I hear another crack of lightning, and I turn around to see Kate slouched over. The cannon booms out, and I laugh victoriously as I walk on, gripping my knife tight. I'm going to win the Games for Reed. That's final. And I won't stop til I've killed everyone in this Arena.

"I will be the Victor..." I say aloud, looking up at the rain.

"I'll get out... Just watch," I laugh, taking off through the forest again.

**District 8 Tribute: Thomas Hoult**

"Tyler, are you okay?" I ask, watching as he doubles over and starts to throw up.

I shudder, then blink hard, trying to unsee that. He wipes his mouth, splashing some water on his face from his water bottle. He doesn't respond until he coughs, then stands up slowly. His legs tremble.

"I don't think so..." He replies, shaking his head.

"What hurts?" I ask.

"Everything... God, my back, my stomach, my head, my throat... My whole body is sore... The wound isn't septic, though... That doesn't make sense..." Tyler says, doubling over again and taking shallow breaths.

"Did you eat anything?" I ask yet another question, sitting down on a rock.

"I did, but I can't keep anything down... I ate three crackers, then puked my guts up. I don't think it's physically possible for it to be food poisoning." He coughs again, shaking his head.

It starts raining again, and I hold out my hand. The rain is hot, and thin. I frown, the humidity starting to become worse when the rain fills the air. I feel terrible. Tyler's got to live... He's got to! He has a daughter!

"I don't know, honest..." I sigh, shaking my own head.

"Me... Neither." Tyler coughs more, sitting down beside me.

"Wait..." I inspect Tyler's wound again, then tilt my head.

"Who threw the knife?" I ask.

"The brainy girl from Nine... The one who's good at smarts and tricking people and stuff..." He replies.

"Why?" He asks.

"Oh, crap... I think..." I trail off, shaking my head again.

"What? Tell me." Tyler says stiffly.

"I can't..."

"I can take anything right now... Come on." Tyler coughs, standing to throw up again.

"I think that weapon may have been poisoned..." I nod, talking quietly.

"I thought so..." He says, lying down on the sand.

He looks up to the sky, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Madie... Laur, please... Take care of her. Tell her I love her. Every day. And, Sam, I'm going to see you again." He whispers, pressing three fingers to his lips, then pushing them out to the sky.

"Tyler, don't give up just yet..." I say, sitting down beside him.

He shakes his head, and then rests it on its side. "I can't live forever. So why not just give up here?"

"Because..." I frown.

"I can't. I'm sorry..." He says, closing his eyes.

"Tyler?" I ask.

But all I get in response is the sound of the cannon... And the crack of lightning as rain begins to pour from the sky again.


	32. The Arena, Day 13

**Okay, we're down to the final Tributes. Only nine left... WHO WILL SURVIVE? The suspense is killing me. :3 You know how it goes! Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! :D Enjoy! :P ~Squintz**

_The Hunger Games – Day 13_

**District 2 Tribute: Amita Mullur**

"How long will it be?" Chrysanthemum asks me as I peer through the entrance of the cave.

I shake my head, swiping at my nose. The hot rain and humid air of the Arena overwhelms me, and I slip back into the cave. Chrysanthemum is indulging in a few berries, popping them in her mouth as she drinks from her thermos. Her ribs were healing slowly but surely, and it killed me to leave her alone while I went out to get food. But she seemed fine after a while.

"Long enough for me to get you out of here safely..." I reply, crawling across the floor of the cave to sit beside her.

She frowns, looking down at her shoes. "And then the Careers get me..."

"The Careers won't get you, Chrysanthe-" I begin.

"Yeah they will! They've done it already, so why couldn't they do it again?" Chrysanthemum explodes, looking around.

"They won't as long as I'm here." I assure her, fixing my loose ponytail.

"And then what about when you're gone?" She yells again, tears starting to stream down her face.

"I... I don't know..." I murmur, my brows knitted in confusion.

"Yeah..." Chrysanthemum frowns, shaking her head.

"Let's not worry right now... We have enough to be thinking about," I nod, pointing to her wound.

Chrysanthemum growls, then takes the knife beside her and cuts the skin off an apple. I sigh, then turn to pull out a water bottle from my pack. I listen as Chrysanthemum slits off another patch of skin, setting it in a pile next to her. I take a sip from my water bottle, then hear Chrysanthemum yell out.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yells, grabbing her hair and pulling down hair.

"What?" I ask, crawling over make sure she's okay.

"I can't take it! I can't take not moving! I can't take being stuck in this Arena, playing the deadliest game of hide and seek ever!" She screams, raking her fingernails down her face.

"Chrysanthemum, please, calm down..." I say quietly, pulling her hands from her face and setting them on her lap.

"No! No! It's my fault Lilly's dead! Her blood is on my hands! I can't take it!" She screams, grabbing the knife from the apple.

"Chrysanthemum! No!" I yell, reaching for her as she forces the knife through her chest.

I hear the cannon boom out from outside the cave, and I bury my head in my hands. I start to break down, and then remember that I'm alone now. I stand up, taking my two remaining packs, then covering Chrysanthemum's body up with Lilly's old jacket. I close her eyes, then walk from the cave. And at this point I know. I have to win.

**District 4 Tribute: Holly Roads**

"Did you hear that?" Beau grins, listening to the echo of the distant cannon.

"Yeah... Um... Eight left, right?" Faren asks, tilting his head.

"Yup... And that means..." Beau laughs, then nods.

"That means there's only me, you two, Amita, Abbey, Thomas, Julian, and Olivia." He finishes his sentence, sharpening his sword.

Chills run down my spine, and Beau tucks his sword handle in his belt. "I think we should settle down for the night..." I say, sounding like I'm asking a question.

"Alright, whatever." Beau mutters, rolling his eyes.

He walks over to a tree, then pulls his pack off a loose branch. "Who's taking watch?"

"Uh..." I begin.

"I'll do it." Faren nods, sitting down with his back to the tree.

I unroll my sleeping bag, lying down beside him. He looks down at me, a smile on his face. I giggle, then stuff my jacket into a ball, and rest my head on it. Faren plays with my hair, and Beau goes still as he suddenly falls asleep. We wait a while, then begin to talk when we're sure Beau's really asleep.

"Do you think he's okay?" Faren whispers, lifting a brow at Beau as he tosses and turns, his eyes shut lightly.

"I don't think so... He must be dreaming of killing people..." I reply, keeping my voice quiet.

"Probably... When should we kill him?" Faren asks, slowly reaching for his knife just in case.

"Not yet... He hasn't lost his mind completely." I nod, drumming my fingernails on my wrist.

"True... When he goes insane, will we kill him?" Faren asks eagerly.

"I promise, we can kill him," I laugh quietly, giving him a peck on the lips.

He smiles, then sighs. "I can't believe there's only eight left..."

"I know. And then you can win." I say, watching him examine his spear.

He stops, then looks up at me. "I can win?"

"Yes." I say quietly.

"I don't want me to win. I want you to win," Faren replies equally as quiet.

"I don't want me to win, either." I frown, tugging on my fingers to pop them.

"You have to win, though." Faren frowns back at me, setting his spear down.

"But... I can't."

"I think you could. And I'll make sure you will..."

**District 8 Tribute: Thomas Hoult**

I dash through the forest, my legs pumping to escape my pursuers. My heart pounds in my ears, and I smile at the force and rush of adrenaline in my veins. Beau laughs as he runs after me, ready to jump and throw me to the ground at any second. I still force myself to run, then I trip over a fallen log and smack my face into the ground.

"See you in hell, Tom..." Beau grins as he kicks me onto my back, raising his sword.

I gasp as I jolt up in my sleeping bag, wiping sweat from my face. Only a dream. I cough, then wipe the rest of the sweat from my neck and chest. I'm by myself, lying out in the middle of plain sight. I look around, making sure Beau isn't near.

When I know I'm alone, I stand up. The air is still thick and hot, making my eyes sleepy even as I stretch and yawn. I roll up my sleeping bag, then push it into my pack. When I'm up and alive again, I throw my pack over my shoulders, then walk through the forest. The same spots I passed in my dream are the ones I pass while I walk, and I get the chills. I take extra caution stepping over the fallen log, then look up to see the edge of the forest, and the foot of the desert. I glance to the right, then see the ocean. I glance to the left, and see the Cornucopia.

I've been going in circles the entire time... Great. I turn around, then walk a few feet back. When I pass an enormous oak, I glance out to the majestic meadow that Lilliana and Discus had been in with me. I sigh, then begin walking out to the Cornucopia again. I'm going to stock up on food, then get some water and purify it. I need more supplies... And we're down to eight Tributes. Things are going to get bad.

I figure I need more weapons, and I grin when my eyes rest on an enormous rack full of weapons. "It's calling my name..." I say to myself.

I rest my hands on the blade of a light metal axe with double ends, and a leather covered handle. I grin wickedly, seeing my reflection in the shining metal. When I pick it up, it only weighs about three pounds. The Capitol had worked its magic into the metal, and given me the gift of modern day weaponry. I grinned. And for once, I thanked District Two. Finally, I had another shot at winning these Games for real...


	33. The Arena, Day 14

**The final eight... It's what you've been waiting for! :D Who will rise to victory? Who will become the victor? You never know... And neither do I. So let's begin, shall we? Yes. Alright, Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! I live for your reviews! :3 Enjoy! :P ~Squintz P.S. Sorry the last POV is so short... xD**

_The Hunger Games – Day 14_

**District 1 Tribute: Beau Infernetti**

I roll over, blinking away the sleep that intrudes my eyes. I turn over again, looking over to Faren. He grins at me, then nods down to Holly. I look down to the sleeping Holly, her hair sprawled out across Faren's lap. He smiles, and I stifle a cold laugh. I know we're all lacking sleep, and even though I'm fierce, waking up a pregnant lady is just wrong. She'd probably beat me up for it, too. Not that I wouldn't care, but I wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Holly... Holly wake up..." Faren whispers in her ear, brushing her hair aside.

"Mmm... What?" Holly says, blinking her eyes open.

Her bright eyes look curious, and she scans the area. "What time is it?"

"It's... Half past I don't know." Faren laughs, looking at his empty wrist.

"Very funny..." Holly says sleepily, rolling over and resting the side of her head on Faren's leg.

"I know, I'm like a comedian." Faren replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"How many days has it been?" Holly yawns, sitting up after giving Faren a quick kiss.

"Fourteen." I answer, rubbing my eyes.

"Ugh. I want out already," She groans, shaking her head.

"I think we all do..." Faren sighs.

"Good thing I'll win, right?" I laugh, dragging my jacket sleeve along the blade of my best sword.

There's an eery silence that settles over the little camp we've set up, and I growl. "Right?"

"Sure, why not?" Faren mutters, shrugging.

"Good..." I say quietly, running a hand through my messy hair.

"I'm going to go look for packs..." Faren says, breaking the tiny silence as he pulls his jacket on and shakes out his ruffled hair.

"Have fun." I murmur sarcastically.

"Be careful..." Holly replies, kissing him quickly.

"I will be," Faren laughs, grabbing his spear and walking off through the brush.

"You better hope..." I snicker, grinning wickedly.

**District 8 Tribute: Thomas Hoult**

I sigh as I sit in the back of the Cornucopia, leaning up against a crate. I'd spent the night in the Cornucopia, and I decided that I was going to make this my temporary camp. Until we got down to the final 5. I sat up more, rubbing my aching back. This Arena had taken its toll on me, but I wasn't ready to give out until I won.

I groan, rolling onto the floor again. When I'm on my side, I close my eyes. Only to be disturbed by the sound of footsteps entering the Cornucopia. I hold my breath, sitting up as slowly and quietly as possible. I scoot back to the very end wall of the Cornucopia, pulling my knees to my chest so I'm more compact. And less visible.

"Mmm... Water? No, too many bottles already..." The Tribute mutters, digging through the crates and packs.

I slowly reach for my new axe, pulling it over to me and gripping it to my chest. I bite my bottom lip, breathing as quiet as I can, and move silently along the wall. The Tribute moves on to another crate, his back turned to me. I step over a crate, standing up and looking down at the Tribute. The number two is on the sleeves of his jacket, and the back. Faren Brown...

I pull the axe back, and Faren continues to grumble to himself. Holding the axe over my shoulder, I finally work up the courage to take Faren down. Quickly, I kick him in the back with all my force. He goes tumbling over the crate, his face smacking into the metal surface of the Cornucopia. He yells out in pain, and looks up at me with a bloody mouth and nose.

"Dude!" He yells, standing up and punching me in the stomach with surprising speed.

I double over, then regain my focus and shove him hard by the chest. I listen to the sound his head makes as it smacks into the floor of the Cornucopia. He grips the back of his head, closing his eyes tight. I dive over a crate, and Faren scrambles backwards on his hands and feet. I crawl over for him, but he pushes his spear out at me.

I yell in surprise, but move my arm fast enough to avoid a bad hit. Faren lunges for me, but I move aside. Unfortunately, he grabs my ankle and drags me over to him. I pick up a fairly heavy pack, then sit up and whirl around. I slam the pack into the side of his head and take him off guard. He falls to the side, then kicks me in the chest.

"Ooof!" I yell as I go crashing into a crate.

Faren jumps for me, and I grab his throat, then smack him back into the floor of the Cornucopia. "Tom! Please, stop!"

"No..." I growl, gritting my teeth.

"Tom, please... I have to look out for Holly..." He begs, his eyes starting to feel with honest tears.

"If I kill you... You don't have to worry about her dying... I'll protect her..." I promise him, nodding my head.

"You promise?" Faren asks, blood continuing to leak from his nose and mouth.

"I promise." I agree, holding my axe tight.

"Okay... Tell her I love her... And... Let her win," Faren says quietly.

"I can't promise that she'll win... She's with Beau, right?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah..." He stutters, holding the back of his head again.

"I'll find her... Don't worry." I say.

"Thank you..." Faren says, closing his eyes tight.

"You're welcome..." I reply, holding my axe above my shoulder, and lowering it down to his neck as fast as possible.

There's a burst of blood, and his eyes never open. But when the cannon booms out, I know what I have to do. I stand up, grab his spear, hang it in my belt, and walk from the Cornucopia. I have to find Holly, because I made a promise...

**District 12 Tribute: Julian Raj**

"Woah! Another Tribute gone? There's only seven left..." I say quietly, smiling at Olivia.

She sits up in her sleeping bag, yawning and wiping at her eyes. "I can't believe we've made it this far..."

"Me neither..." I sigh, shaking my head.

"This is crazy." She laughs.

"Just think... Soon, you'll be at home... District Twelve's Victor's Village..." I smile, tucking my hands in my pockets.

"I don't want to be without you, though..." Olivia frowns, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"It's the Hunger Games, Olivia... Someone's gotta go home... And it's going to be you, no matter what you tell me..." I reply, playing with a few loose strands of her hair, and attempting to braid them.

"I'm not going home without you, Julian. Either I let Beau kill me and win, or you win because I kill myself." Olivia says stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"I won't let that happen at all..." I say, twining my fingers through hers.

"But you can't stop me from killing myself if you die..." She says truthfully, drumming her fingers along her leg.

"Well, as long as I'm here... It won't happen." I whisper, kissing her on the lips.

"Whatever you say..." Olivia sighs, looking down at the floor.


	34. The Arena, Day 15

**Alright! Here comes chapter 34 :) I'm so sorry I took another day off! I had writer's block -_- I'll be sure to keep the updates fluent until the end, though. Anyways, Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe :) Enjoy! ~Squintz**

_The Hunger Games – Day 15_

**District 4 Tribute: Holly Roads**

I sit with my back to a tree, my knees pulled to my chest, and my head resting on my knee caps. I wipe at the tears that cease to flood from my eyes, shaking my head and shivering as I cry. I hear Beau come through the brush, returning from hunting, and I slowly sit up. He throws down a few dead rabbits, and I uncurl myself.

"Y-You got food?" I sniff, wiping my nose.

"Yeah. You never stopped crying?" Beau scoffs, a sick smirk covering his face.

"You would understand if you had feelings..." I growl, standing up and wiping the last of tears from my cheeks.

"I do have feelings, alright? I'm as normal as any other idiot in this Arena!" Beau yells, charging over to me and grabbing my neck.

He chokes me, pushing my back up to the tree. I cough and sputter, holding his wrist. My feet dangle above the ground, and I'm finding it harder to breathe than I expected. I slowly move my hand away, then use it to punch Beau in the face. He drops me on the floor, and I collapse, coughing and sucking in as much air as I can.

"Oh, you're dead..." Beau grins at me, blood coming from his mouth.

He spits a tooth in his hand, and I bite my bottom lip, shaking my head. "You're so, so, so dead..." He says again, slowly walking to me as he draws his sword from his belt.

I crawl backwards on my hands and feet, trying to get away from him.

"Back off, Beau." A voice says from behind him.

Beau stops, his face bright red from rage. Slowly, he turns around, gripping his sword handle so tight, you can see the veins popping from his muscles on his arms. Thomas Hoult stands tall and still behind him, holding a fancy looking axe.

"Oh, hello, District Eight..." Beau smirks, holding his sword out.

"Holly, Faren told me to come and get you... I'm going to help you... Oh, and he says he loves you..." Tom says, his cheeks turning a dull, embarrassed red from the last sentence.

I smile sadly, then slowly stand up. Beau swings his sword at Tom, but Tom pushes his axe out in front of the sword to block the hit. Beau growls, letting out a loud yell as he lunges at Tom. Tom jumps back, then shoves the butt of the axe into Beau's forehead. Beau goes falling backwards, smacking into the ground. I look around, seeing that Tom knocked out Beau, but he hasn't killed him yet.

"Come on, let's go. Grab your stuff..." He pants, nodding to the pile of packs.

"A-Okay..." I stutter, picking up my pack and walking after Tom.

Tom grins, then turns around and runs to Beau. Slowly, he pulls the sword from his hands, handing it to me. I look down at the sword, my mouth gaping open. He laughs, then tilts his head, nodding in the direction he begins to walk. I look up at him, then back to the sword.

"What?" He asks with a casual chuckle.

"You never held a sword before?" Tom jokes.

"I have... But... But this is Beau's favorite... He's going to kill me..." I say quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games. The master of irony, the god of tragedy, and the sister of surprise." He shrugs, swinging his axe over his shoulder as he walks along.

"I know... But..." I just trail off, shaking my head.

"Speaking of irony... And tragedy... And surprise..." Tom says quietly. "I'm sorry about Faren," He looks down at his shoes, stepping over a fallen branch.

"It's okay... It's what he wanted..." I reply, pulling my foot from a caved in gopher hole.

"Yeah..." Tom agrees, wiping at his forehead.

"Look, we should find camp." He says quickly, looking around.

"I guess so... Yeah." I nod, following after him.

"I have camp in the Cornucopia... So, we can stay there..." He sighs, walking through the edge of the forest.

"Okay..." I nod, walking through the edge of the forest as well.

**District 6 Tribute: Abbey Willows**

I walk through the humid, stuffy forest, sweat dripping from my face. I had memorized a way to a pond near the old Career camp. I smile as my feet slosh through the thick mud, and when I close my eyes to step in the water, I only hear the crunch of dry dirt underneath my boots. I look down, raising my eyebrows. Empty? They drained the pond?

I shake my head, then look around in a panic. I was in desperate need of water. I needed it. I run through the forest, stumbling over my own feet as I begin to get more worried. I burst through a berry bush, tumbling across the ground. I lift my head, looking down at a sleeping Beau. My eyes burst open, and I scramble backwards, my mouth opening wide to scream. But nothing comes out...

I turn around, seeing the pile of packs behind him, and I slowly crawl over to them. I dig through the packs, pulling out water bottles. Empty... Empty... Empty... Empty... They're all empty! I growl, flinging them behind me. I look through one last pack, seeing there's still no more water.

"Empty? How do they empty water bottles?" I yell, quickly standing up.

Beau stirs behind me, rolling onto his side and grunting. I grin, then slowly walk over to him. He's out cold... I reach into my pack, taking out the convenient little container full of numbing cream that I found, and slabbing it across his forearm. I smirk to myself, then pull out my knife. Beau is still while I work, quickly, but neatly, carving words into his skin.

"Aha..." I whisper, trying not to laugh at the new tattoo I've just given Beau.

This should really piss him off... I giggle, then read it aloud. "Abbey was here..." I laugh, biting my bottom lip, then using his jacket sleeve to wipe off the blood so he can see when he wakes up.

I get up, then tuck the knife back in my belt. I decide I'm still going to have to look for water, so I pull myself together and dash through the woods. There's an ocean near the Cornucopia... I can use that. And iodine... If that even works...

I burst through the edge of the brush, tripping on the surprisingly thick sand, and falling down on my knees. I listen for the crash of waves, but I only hear dead silence. A figure stands in the distance, where the edge of the shoreline used to be, and I dart for it. I watch as the figure turns around, and it's the face of the boy from District Twelve.

I slam all my weight against him, smacking him to the sand. He screams, grabbing at my neck. I quickly pound my fists into his face, trying to knock him out. He pulls out his pocketknife, trying to stab me in the chest. I push his shoulders to the ground, then pull out my knife. He attempts to stare me down, and then try and trick me by rolling me onto my back to stab me. But I beat him to it, and I plunge the knife deep in his chest.

He coughs, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body falls on top of me. I push his body off me, hearing the cannon boom as his back hits the sand. And I glance out to the Cornucopia. Nothing there. Are they trying to make us go insane? I shake my head, gripping my temples and holding them tight. My head hurts...

"I hope you're happy, dad!" I yell out, looking to the sky.

"I hope you're happy! And I hope you know I hate you!" I scream as loud as I can, plopping down on the sand.

"I hate you so much..." I growl, shaking my head.

**District 12 Tribute: Olivia Medina**

"J-Julian?" I call, looking through the entrance of the cave.

I begin to get a bit worried, so I grab Julian's spear from the sponsors, and tuck the knife in my belt. I walk out from the cave, the heat overwhelming me. My eyes begin to droop with sleep from the heat, but I shake it off and walk on through the thick air. I glance down to the Cornucopia, then see they've drained the beach.

I frown, then walk onto the dry, dirt surface of the middle of the Arena. I wipe at my nose, then look up to the sky. The hovercraft slowly fades away, and I shake my head. Who's gone? Who died? I look around, clenching my fists. I tighten my grip on the spear, then run down to the shore.

"Julian?" I yell, tears of worry starting to run down my face.

"Julian? Please! Don't leave me!" I holler, running across the dry, cracking ground.

Suddenly, a Tribute in the sand lifts her head, a twisted grin covering her face. I skid to a stop on my heels, shaking my head as she runs her shirt tail over the blade of her knife. Blood covers her shirt tail now, and she stands up with a crazed grin on her face.

"I'm going to win this... If it kills me... Just to prove him wrong." She says, walking towards me.

I blink hard, shaking my head. "No... You didn't..." I whisper, shaking my head faster as I begin to walk backwards.

"I did... Yeah... Sorry to rain on the love parade... But... Somebody killed my Reed... And since they did... I'm set on ruining everybody else's spark of happiness... How does that sound?" She laughs aloud, looking around.

"Yeah? That's what they like!" Abbey laughs again, nodding at the sky.

"Abbey, please... Calm down..." I say.

"Calm down?" She laughs crazily, looking around some more.

Her head jerks side to side, and she continues to laugh.

"Abbey... Stop..." I demand, watching as she increases her walking speed.

"No!" She yells.

"Fine..." I say, aiming the spear and throwing it right to her chest.

She yells out in agony, then hits the floor as the cannon booms out. I walk over, grip the end of the spear, and tug it from her chest. I sigh, then look down at her body. The first person I killed... It was easier than I thought... And it feels good knowing I got my revenge on Julian's death. I still press three fingers to my lips, then push them out to her.

"I'm sorry, Abbey..." I whisper, turning and walking off.

"Happy... Hunger... Games..." I mutter, continuing on.


	35. The Arena, Day 16

**Final... Five. OH MY GOSH. I am so excited! As much as you guys! I'm like a fangirl right now, wondering who will win... We'll just have to see what my hands type up ^-^ Anyway, Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! My goal is to reach past 100 Reviews :D Enjoy C: ~Squintz**

_The Hunger Games – Day 16_

**District 1 Tribute: Beau Infernetti**

I wake up slowly, blinking hard to wake up completely. I roll onto my side, feeling an extreme pain in my arm when I put pressure on it. Quickly, I get up, gripping my arm. Then, I see the blood staining my jacket. I bunch up the jacket sleeve, rolling it up my arm. I feel my face turn red, and I stand up.

'Abbey was here' is engraved into my arm. I growl, my hands curling to fists at my sides. I pick up my pack, throw it over my shoulders, and leave all the rest there. I then look around, patting my jeans in search of my sword. Oh... Man! I look around again. Where's Holly? I grit my teeth, then dash through the forest.

I run for a while, then burst through the edge of the forest. When I'm out in the open, I catch sight of something shocking. The ocean is drained, and the more shocking sight... Tall human looking figures with cat ears, legs, and tails are running through the edge of the forest. I quickly catch speed again, running through the center of the Arena. I see Olivia Medina from District Twelve running in front of me, and I look out to the Cornucopia as the mutts start to pounce up on the gold surface.

Tom swings his axe around, impaling the large mutts and hacking off their heads. I watch as Holly joins him, using _my_ sword, and rage bubbles up inside me. I feel myself about to burst, and I run to the Cornucopia, completely forgetting about the mutts for a while. I run at the mutt that blocks my path from Holly, and I slam all my weight against it. The mutt roars out, then grabs my neck and throws me down the side of the junk pile. I pick up a brick, then make my way back up the pile.

Running with all my might, I jump up on the mutt's back, then beat its head with the brick, swinging it's upper body to the side. The mutt goes tumbling down the junk heap. I manage to dive away just in time, and the mutt gets its face ground up between all the loose scraps. I grin at Holly, and she yells Tom's name.

"Tom! Tom!" She squeaks, walking back slowly.

I crawl my way up the rest of the pile, grabbing a loose piece of piping and sliding down a ways. I quickly regain balance, then feel a searing pain through my good arm. A mutt claws up and down my arm, and I yell out in pain, but I don't let go. I continue to crawl up, and Tom chops the head off the mutt that clawed me when it goes for him.

I grab the edge of the Cornucopia, then pull myself up. Holly takes her boot and crushes it on my fingers. I yell again, wondering why today is full of so much bad luck, and I grab Holly's ankle, dragging her down with me. She yelps, then reaches for Tom. Tom quickly reacts, grabbing her hand as I go sliding down the junk mountain, pulling her down with me. I grin, pulling at my sword on her belt, and she kicks me square in the face.

"Oh, you're dead." I laugh, climbing up the discarded trash while Tom pulls her up.

I lunge for Holly, grabbing her waist and pulling her down hard. She yells out, and Tom stumbles forward. He digs his heels into the slippery Cornucopia surface, trying to keep himself from falling. I pull my sword from Holly's belt, but when Tom tries to kick me, I yank Holly down even harder. She begins to lose her grip, and Tom snatches up a crate, flinging it at me as we both go sliding down the hill of metal scraps.

"Tom! Help me!" Holly cries desperately.

I laugh, then feel someone punching at the back of my head. I whip around, then see District Two right there. Amita. That traitor! I let go of Holly, and she falls onto her back, trying to catch her breath. I push the sword out at Amita, and Amita lunges backwards. She runs around me, then stops and pulls out her pocket knife.

"You're going to kill me with a pocket knife?" I laugh.

She doesn't respond, and I continue to talk.

"That's pathetic. No. Wait. You're pathetic. You're stupid. You didn't join the Careers..." I say, beginning to circle her.

She circles as well, and we're now in a face off.

"Where did you even come from, District Two?" I ask, gritting my teeth as my grip on my sword handle tightens.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" Amita says, lunging for me.

I yell out as she hits me with surprising strength and takes me to the ground. But I quickly regain my strength when she fumbles for my neck. I grab her shoulders, then throw her under me and grip her neck tight. Her face turns bright red, and I grin.

"Any last words for your two little girls at home?" I ask with a fake pout.

I then feel arms around my neck, and before I know it, I'm being swung to the ground. I cough, my chest hitting the ground hard. Tom kicks me onto my back, pressing his boot to my chest as the other Tributes stare at us in silence. I struggle to get up, but all fight as left my body. Tom's usually bright eyes are now dull, soulless. He glares down at me with an empty, lifeless expression.

"What? Are you waiting for me to apologize or something?" I ask, begging for my body to regain consciousness soon.

"No. I'm waiting for you to give up, so I can kill you, knowing I was the one who brought you to your knees, begging for me to murder you." Tom says, pressing one end of the axe to my throat.

I push my head back, my eyes still glaring up at him. "I won't do that. I'm a Career... I have no begging drive." I laugh.

"I have... Nothing..." I say quietly, feeling a wave of realization sweep over me.

I look up at the sky, then blink hard. I had nothing... I was nobody. I was a drone. A robot. I was used... For entertainment. I slowly push his foot away, then stand up. I then set my sword down at my feet, and look down at my feet.

"I am nothing... I'm... Just... A toy. Used for fun... Entertainment... Laughter." I say bluntly, shaking my head.

"I was hoping you'd realize that..." Tom says strongly, holding his axe tight.

"So now what?" I ask him, clenching my fists again.

"Now... I kill you." Tom replies, pointing the axe at my chest.

**District 8 Tribute: Thomas Hoult**

"Uh... What?" Beau laughs harshly at me, pushing the axe onto the ground.

Great. Seems like he's back to his old self. Realization only lasts so long in the Hunger Games.

"Now... I kill you." I repeat myself, pushing the axe over my shoulder.

Beau growls, then shakes his head. "I won't go down without a fight..." He says.

"I'm willing to do that." I say, feeling a devilish grin dance across my face.

"I dare you." Beau grins, running off a distance and sitting down.

"Do it!" He calls.

I nod, then laugh. "As you wish." I yell.

I run as fast as I can, ready to swing the axe around and hack his head off with all my might. I position the axe over my shoulder, my arm prepped to swing at just the right closeness. But right when I'm about to swing, District Twelve dives right in front of my swing. The cannon booms out before her body even hits the ground, and it slides to a stop with blood pouring from a gaping slash in the neck.

"I guess she wouldn't go without him..." Beau says, an arrogant smirk covering his face as he stands up.

"Yeah, but I still have to kill you..." I say, kicking him back down to the ground.

"You'll have to wait." Beau laughs, getting up and dashing through the edge of the forest once more.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Holly yells from behind me.

I shake my head, then turn around. "I don't know..." I say.

"I really don't." I mutter, walking back up the junk scraps pile.

The mutts have gone. At least, it looks like it. I sit down on the edge of the Cornucopia, my legs dangling over the junk pile. I put my head in my palms, then hear Holly coming up the junk heap.

"Holly... Just..." I begin, looking up.

But it isn't Holly. It's a mutt.

**District 2 Tribute: Amita Muller**

"Tom! Look out!" I call, watching as the mutt swipes a paw at him.

Tom dives backwards, smacking into the other side of the Cornucopia. I listen to the loud thud that his body makes when it hits the gold surface of the structure. I grab Holly's hand, then run towards the Cornucopia.

"What are you _doing_?" She yells, panting while she runs after me.

"I'm going to save his life!" I reply, pulling out my pocket knife.

I run up the junk scraps, then dive for the mutt's ankles. Quickly, I dig the knife into the mutt's leg, sawing back and forth as fast as I can. The mutt yelps out, then swipes a paw at the side of my face, and I go rolling down the junk heap again, blood leaking from the three fresh gashes in my cheek. Tom tosses me his axe, and I hack off the rest of the mutt's leg.

The mutt falls hard on the surface of the Cornucopia, and I toss the axe back to him. He dives on the mutt as it writhes and tries to escape underneath him. The mutt lets out a powerful roar, and uses its forepaw to swipe its claws across Tom's chest. It instantly tears through the material on Tom's jacket and shirt, and he goes flying backwards.

His body slides down the side of the Cornucopia, and he slouches over. He's out cold. I run to him, then pick the axe from his hands and slice the mutt's throat just as it's about to bite down on Tom and I. I catch my breath, blood flooding the Cornucopia. Holly sits down beside me, then begins to shiver. Night has come surprisingly fast, and I pull her into a hug.

The girl starts to cry, and she buries her face in the crook of my neck. I stroke her hair, feeling her trembling and her wanting to be home. She whimpers, then begins to speak.

"I just want Faren back... And I want to be home..." She cries.

"I know... I want to be home too... I miss my girls..." I say quietly, running my fingers through some loose strands of her hair.

"I want to be home..." She says again, shaking her head.

Her body trembles in my embrace, and I slowly pull my sleeping bag from my pack, then set it on the ground. "You should get some sleep..." I sigh, seeing her blotched, red cheeks.

She plays with her bright red ponytail, then nods. "A-Alright... You're going to stay awake all night?"

"Mmmhmm. And then, in the morning... We'll go get Beau." I say.

"Thank you..." She says, falling asleep quickly.

"You're welcome..." I whisper, looking out to the surprisingly calm night.


	36. The Arena, Day 17

**We're at the final four... Who will be going home? Who will be eliminated? Oh, my gosh, I feel like a gameshow host! XD Anyway, I can't wait to see your reactions! Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy! :D ~Squintz**

_The Hunger Games – Day 17_

**District 4 Tribute: Holly Roads**

I wake up to an eery, still silence. The tip of my nose is red, and I wipe at my eyes. A cold air breezes through the Cornucopia entrance, giving me chills. I stand up, looking out to the thick layer of fog that covers the entire Arena. Fog? Really? I pick up my jacket, slipping it over my white t-shirt. The fog is so thick, I can't see past my hand when I hold it out in front of my face.

I sigh, then let my knee bend while I push the toe of my shoe against the ground. The slightest crunch of snow sounds out, and I step out completely. I fold my arms, shivering from the freezing cold of the Arena's center. I wonder if it's this foggy where Beau is... I wonder where he ran off to. Silently, I take another step forward, then scoop up some snow. I bring the snow to my lips, then bite down on it and chew it up, swallowing the cold water.

Water... Finally. I take another grateful handful, swallowing it down. By the time I realize how thirsty I am, I'm on my knees, scooping up two handfuls of snow and shoveling them into my mouth. I take a final handful, drinking up the freezing cold water. When I stand up, I turn around. Amita and Tom are still out cold.

I suddenly feel a grip on my ankle, and I think I got it stuck in the snow. But when it tugs on my leg, I know who it is... I grab the wall of the Cornucopia, and hold on as tight as I can. But the tugging continues, even harder than usual. I feel a piercing pain in my leg, and I realize it's been snagged on some shrapnel of some sort. I yell out, and Tom sits up quickly. Thank God for light sleepers.

"Tom! Help!" I cry, feeling my fingers beginning to slip.

"I got you!" He yells, diving for me and grabbing my hand.

Amita sits up slowly, blinking hard. "Oh my god!" She finally announces, running over and grabbing my other hand.

I hear Beau's voice behind me, and I crane my head to look at him. "Hey, Holly! How's it going?" He snickers.

"Not good, asshole!" I yell, struggling to kick him in the face.

When my foot hits something on his face, I hear him yell out. And he grips my ankles tighter, twisting my legs and pulling me down. I wince, then feel my hands getting coated with cold sweat. Tom grabs my wrist, and Amita does the same, pulling me up as much as they can. But Beau has gained crazy strength.

"I... Hate... You!" I scream, twisting my body to kick at Beau and knock him down.

He does slip, and I hear his body hit the scrap pile. I yell out, and feel myself getting pulled along with him. Tom stumbles forward, then loses his grip and falls on his knees. Amita struggles to pull me up, but it's no use. I continue to slide down. I see Tom rush to grab his axe, but then I slip into the thick fog. The grip on my ankle has subsided, and I stand up in the maze of fog.

Beau or his shadow is nowhere to be seen. I look around, stepping in silent circles to survey my surroundings. I hear a crazed laughter, and I turn around to see a figure vanishing in the fog. God, this is freaking creepy. I tighten my hands around the knife dangling off my belt, and then hear Beau's voice coming from somewhere beside me.

"What? You scared?" His voice mocks me, and I hear his footsteps somewhere behind me now.

I pull the knife from my belt, chewing my bottom lip while I continue to turn in silent circles. Making sure I stay in the same spot, I can't risk taking a single step sideways. Beau could see me more, and would gladly murder me. I then hear a small axe go whizzing past my face, and I look out to see Tom and Amita running through the fog.

"That's not Beau, Tom! That's me!" I yell.

I then feel Beau tackle me from behind, and I slam into the ground hard. All the wind is knocked out of me, and a shooting pain rides up from my stomach to my throat. I struggle under his weight, and then I feel him jerk me upright. He holds my throat, and glares out to Tom and Amita, who are frozen in their tracks. I pray for breath, trying not to resist, because that will waste all my air. I grip his arm, and he yanks me up by the neck, a twisted grin on his lips.

**District 8 Tribute: Thomas Hoult**

"Let her go, Beau..." I demand, holding my axe aimed to throw right at his face.

Holly struggles for breath, her face turning a dull red in the dark fog. I can only see so well, but I know she's trying everything to escape, now. I listen to her coughing and sputtering, then charge for Beau. He grins, then turns around and runs off towards the junkyard pile. I can hear the thunk of metal as he climbs up with Holly in his arms.

"Come on!" I yell at Amita, running off in the direction of the sound.

When we get there, Beau stands on the top of the Cornucopia, dangling Holly over the highest point like she's a rag-doll. I walk forward, shaking my head. He lets a finger slide off Holly's skin, and she looks up at me with pleading eyes. I set my axe down, thinking if I give up, he'll let her go.

"Alright. You win. Eff my life, man. Whatever." I say, shaking my head.

"I knew you'd come to your senses..." Beau says, pulling Holly back onto the Cornucopia, but when her feet dangle over the surface, Beau flings her hard against the horn of the Cornucopia.

Her back his the surface hard, and she slides down holding her head. This fills me with rage, and I pull my old axe from my belt and fling it right at Beau. Beau yells out, but the axe only grazes his chest and shoulder. Beau then draws his sword, and he glares at me.

"I'm going to be the Victor, Tom... I've trained all my life for this... I'm going to kill you, then go home, and walk through the door of my expensive, new, nice house." Beau grins.

"Beau, you aren't yourself. You're just a drone. You had no choice when you were little, like me..." I say, picking up my good Capitol axe.

Beau shakes his head, a sick grin covering his face. "I can do this, Tom. I can kill you right now... And then Holly, and then-" He's cut off when I see a blade poking through the front of his chest, and his knees hit the ground hard.

The cannon booms out, and Amita stands behind him, panting wildly. I stare at her in awe, then hear another cannon boom out. I look around, then see Holly lying there with her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The hit from the throw must've killed her. I look down at my shoes, then up to Amita.

"I guess this is it..." I say.

"I guess so..." Amita nods, then takes a step towards me.

"I need to win... I need money for my brother..." I say, biting down on my bottom lip.

"I need my little girls..." Amita replies, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I've made it this far... Please..." She says, wiping at her face.

I look down at my axe, then look to her. "I'll make you a deal." I say.

"Anything..." Amita begs.

"You go on the Victory Tour, and you get that damned Capitol to give you money. When you get to District 8, you give my brother all the money they give you. And you tell them to fix him up... Make him better." I demand, pointing at her chest with my index finger.

"I promise. It's a deal." Amita says, locking pinkies with me.

**District 2 Tribute: Amita Mullur**

"You promised..." Tom says.

"I intend to keep it." I vow, watching as he picks up the axe, and holds it to his throat.

"I... I can't. You have to." He says, pointing to my knife.

"Alright..." I say quietly.

I walk over to him, then hold the knife to his throat. I cover my eyes, and for my girls' sakes, I hope they're doing the same. I shove the knife through his skin, and the cannon booms out. I look around, and the fog suddenly fades away. The sun shines in the Arena, and it's a clear, happy looking day.

Then, a voice booms out over the Arena. "Congratulations! To the Victor of the 455th Annual Quarter Quell! Amita Mullur, from District Two!"

I look up to the sky, then see a beam of light, and I'm lifted up into the hovercraft, and completely surrounded by the color white...


	37. The Victor

**Here's the final chapter. I'm so glad I got the chance to do this story... I may do one again! Who knows? Haha :3 Anyway, please Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe. Enjoy! :D Farewell Amita! Congratulations! :) ~Squintz**

_Victor Crowning – Amita Mullur_

I wave to the crowd, a sad smile covering my face as I make my way up the steps to my chair. I sit down slowly, brushing my hands along my little gold dress. The District Two color was gold, and it went well with my darker colored skin. I give one last kiss to the crowd, and then President Rain makes his way up the steps. The crowd cheers, and he smiles and waves, his young features lighting up.

"Welcome, welcome, citizens of the treasured Capitol!" He laughs.

"We are highly honored to represent miss Amita as our Victor. And we look forward to another fantastic Hunger Games next year!" This gets a huge amount of cheers and applause, and shudders run down my spine.

I stand up, watching as President Rain picks up the gold crown, making his way over to me. I smile, and he gently sets the crown on my head. The crowd begins to cheer, and Rain smiles at me.

"Your daughters must have missed you dearly." He says.

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"Are you eager to see them?" He chuckles.

"Of course, sir." I say honestly, listening to the endless noise from the crowd.

"Well, your home District is very proud of you..." He nods, giving me a truthful smile.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that." I reply.

"Mhm." He nods his head, then turns to the crowd, waving and smiling.

_Night of the Interview_

I walk up the same mocking stairs as I did a few weeks ago, waving to the crowd and blowing a few kisses. The crowd reaches up on the stage, trying to touch me. I raise an eyebrow, tilting my head. How weird... It's not like I'm magic or something. I shake my head, then sit down.

Raymond Flickerman greets me with a warm smile, and a fantastic cheer. "Congratulations, Amita!" He exclaims.

"Thank you, Raymond." I laugh.

"So, let's begin with a few questions... Alright?" He smiles.

"Sure." I chuckle.

"What was going through your mind? When you were standing on that starting plate?" He asks, patting my hand.

"Well... I... I felt kind of nervous, but also... You get this inexplicable rush of adrenaline... And then you're off." I say with a shrug, nodding my head.

"Interesting. And, how did you feel when Chrysanthemum killed herself in front of you? I mean, what were the emotions running through your head?" He asks bluntly, shaking his head as he places a hand over his chest.

"Uh..." I try not to choke up, and I can already feel the urge to cry in my throat, "I was very scared. I didn't really know why she would kill herself... If only I had gotten to her before Abbey and the Careers did... Then, she'd be sitting here..." I say quietly, stroking the seat of the chair.

"Awww," Raymond gushes, wagging his head side to side.

"And how did you feel when Tom and you made that deal?" He asks.

"I felt like there was, just... An amazing sense of serenity. I knew that he wouldn't kill me... Well, maybe. But I didn't know he'd let me go like that. I was so thankful, I just... Couldn't believe it." I say, wiping at my teary eyes.

"That's touching. Well, everybody else was amazed." Raymond smiles.

"So, did you miss your girls?" He asks.

"Yes, so much." I smile sadly.

"Are you excited to see them?" Raymond chuckles.

"Oh, yes. I can't wait to get home." I say.

"Well, we have a surprise for you." He laughs.

"What is it?" I ask, lifting my eyebrows.

_'I hate surprises... Sometimes.'_ I think to myself, keeping a fake smile on my lips.

"It's a surprise. Come on out here!" He yells, waving his hands in the direction of the stage.

Suddenly, my girls come running from backstage, squealing and crying as they jump into my open arms. I hold them close, beginning to break down in tears. The girls and I cry, hugging in the middle of the stage for all of Panem to see. I ignore the awes, and the crying coming from the crowd, and I just embrace my girls as tight as I can.

I can't think of a time when I didn't remember how much I missed Talia and Rose. I close my eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of home from the girls. Everything seems so normal, even though we're miles from home. I finally feel like something is right, despite the blood and gore I'd seen yesterday. I smile, tears smearing my makeup as I look back to Raymond.

"And you can bring them along on the Victory Tour!" He declares, making the crowd go insane with cheers.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile, holding up my girls to show all the Capitol.

The daughters of the Victor. The Victor of the 455th Annual Quarter Quell. I grin in pride, then wave to the crowd. Rose and Talia laugh, waving and blowing little kisses to the Capitol. I turn to Raymond again, and they wave to him and shake hands with him, sitting on my shoulders. The crowd dies down a bit, and Raymond smiles.

"We'll be sure to see you around Victor's Village, Amita." He laughs.

"Yes, you will. Thank you, Raymond. And thank you, everyone!" I exclaim with a grin, giving the Capitol a final wave goodbye.

"Goodbye Hunger Games..." Rose says quietly, waving to the crowd as I make my way down the backstage steps.

"Goodbye aloneness!" Talia giggles, patting my head.

"I won't leave you again." I assure them, holding their little legs so they won't fall off my shoulders.

"Promise?" Talia asks.

"I swear."


End file.
